


Primrose Path

by AllMyShipss, Datmomfriend



Series: The Language Of Flowers [4]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Cameos from Rebecca and Ami, Car Chases, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, M/M, Major Character Injury, OCs used as plot devices, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyShipss/pseuds/AllMyShipss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datmomfriend/pseuds/Datmomfriend
Summary: "I don't know when the line between our work and our relationship blurred but it's all gone now. I spent the last months trying to find ways to keep you safe. Not once did I think of catching you the entire time. I love you. There are no buts about that." There was sadness under all of it and a touch of bitterness. "If all that isn't proof enough then I guess there's not much I can do."
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: The Language Of Flowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As far as Lupin continuity is concerned, we take the Part Five approach where it's only canon once it's been brought up. In this story we make reference to:
> 
> \- Keith Haden from "Voyage to Danger"  
> \- Oscar from "Woman Called Fujiko Mine" although we do not mention him by name  
> \- The incidents of Castle of Cagliostro as a whole
> 
> None of this is required viewing but general knowledge of Lupin and Zenigata's personalities in "Woman Called Fujiko Mine" would be a good idea as we approach these harder, meaner, more sexed up versions of them as how they behaved when they were younger.
> 
> If you'd like updates on the newest stories in the "Language Of Flowers" series or would like to share them or any of our other stories, links are posted on my tumblr. Please follow and reblog at allmyshipsareproblematic.tumblr.com

A lot can change in four years of someone's life. Jobs change as do people. Changes in homes and living arrangements. Science and politics and education were all awash in the seas of time. Death and birth, all alive with the movements. Yet change comes slower to other things. Especially when change is awaited the way a watched pot never boils or how paint is slow to dry. Four years can feel like a lifetime when you're waiting for the time to be right.

For Inspector Koichi Zenigata the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. He now walked around room seventy of the Roman Empire exhibit in The British Museum searching for clues to Lupin the Third's latest crimes. He was dressed in his usual slightly rumpled suit and trench coat, his brown hat perched on his head as he combed the room for anything that might be of use. Not that he needed proof of who had done the crime. There was a calling card as usual but anything he could learn about Lupin could help in future cases.

A vase from ancient Rome had been taken this time. It was called the Portland Vase and it was thought to have been a wedding present as the pictures on the vase were of love, marriage and sex. It was dark blue and white glass. A true piece of ancient art.

The calling card was the anomaly this time. There were few thefts by Lupin that didn't have a calling card attached either before or after. It was the tone of this card that was different. There was no crowing or contempt as could be found in other calling cards. Instead, this one read:

" _While I love our game of cat and mouse I believe it's time for a rest. Take a vacation, gentlemen! I certainly will! I'll give you a clue to my next big heist. Agra, India will soon feel the sting of Lupin The Third._ " It was signed with the cartoonish caricature he always used.

Zenigata sighed as he read the card for the tenth time since he'd gotten there. India was not a place Lupin went often. He seemed to prefer the style of Europe but this would definitely be a change. Handing the calling card to Yata he explained he wouldn't need back up at this time. He'd call headquarters and let them know he'd need to be on the next flight to India and that Yata should go ahead of him to Tokyo where they'd meet up in a couple of weeks. It was little surprise that when he returned to his hotel room, Zenigata found a huge bouquet of flowers. He gave a tired half-smile as he approached it, cataloging as he went.

Chickweed for a rendezvous, celandine that promised joy to come, scarlet poppies that spoke of fantastic extravagance, hyacinth for games and sport and all around them were perfect red roses. Every beautiful red bloom spoke of love. On the table was a sealed envelope with a lupine and jonquil blossom laying crossed atop it. Zenigata held the flowers in his hand as he read the note. 

" _My Dearest Henri_ ,

_I require you to meet me at the following address at precisely half-past four in the afternoon in two days time. I anxiously await your presence._

_Your Devoted Love,_

_Jean-Pascal_ "

Beneath that was an address in India and beneath that was a postscript. 

" _P.S_. _I love how you look in your good grey_ _suit_. _It_ _would please me to see you in it_."

Zenigata laughed to himself and began to pack. Forty-eight hours later Zenigata pulled up to the address he had received on Lupin's card. The taxi sped off as he stood in awe and looked up at the palace before him. Clearly a leftover of the British imperial rule that had been turned into a luxury hotel after the occupation had moved on. White marble reaching to the sky with perfectly manicured lawns all around it. Lupin had really outdone himself this time.

The lobby was just as opulent as the front of the building. Marble everywhere with stained glass in the windows and a fountain that splashed merrily in the center of the room. As Zenigata made his way to the reception desk he saw an area that had been roped off with velvet ropes. A closer inspection showed a mosaic of flower petals on the floor. They had been piled on a way that made a roset on the floor. The air was thick with the smell of flowers and incense.

A young woman in a brightly colored sari was standing behind the desk working on the computer. Over her head in gold and black was a sign that read "reception" in several languages. She smiled congenially as Zenigata walked over to her. Her dark hair was cut in a short angled bob and her dark eyes were friendly. A red bindi graced the space between her eyebrows. "Welcome! How can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"My name is Henri Jonquil. I'm looking for Jean-Pascal Lupine. Has he checked in already?" Zenigata asked. It bothered him that he had been so accustomed to lying and was getting very good at it too. The young woman started typing on her computer. "Zara" was written on her name tag and it glinted in the light. She smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Ah yes, Mr. Jonquil. We have been waiting for you. Mr. Lupine has given us very specific instructions for you." She turned to a young woman who was just finishing up with helping another hotel guest. The young woman was also dressed in a sari but unlike Zara her hair was pinned up in a high fashion style and she was without a bindi. Zara called to the young woman and when she came over they spoke in their native tongue. The other woman whose name tag tread "Sai" lit up and she smiled brightly at the inspector. She reached under the desk and pulled out a large shallow wicker basket.

"Right this way sir. Follow me please." Sai said excitedly as she hurried out a door to their left. Zenigata looked to Zara for an explanation.

"She's been excited for this since Mr. Lupine checked in. Please enjoy your stay." She handed Zenigata his key card and, with an exasperated sigh, he headed out the door.

Sai was waiting at the bottom of the steps. Flower petals were scattered along behind her along the short stairs. As soon as Zenigata began to follow, Sai continued to lead but with every other step she took she'd scatter a handful of petals behind her. Zenigata stiffened.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked trying to be polite but he really did not want the attention this display would attract.

"Mr. Lupine was very specific about how we should bring you to his villa." Sai said with an excited smile. It was so bright and enthusiastic that Zenigata couldn't tell her to stop so he walked through the extensive gardens and past beautiful swimming pools with flower petals being dropped at his feet. People looked and pointed. He was clearly someone very special if he was getting this kind of treatment.

When they arrived, Zenigata was once again stunned. This was a small house with a fenced area in the back that must be a private yard. It was a low structure but no less impressive. It was surrounded by a pond with water lilies and fish. A long walkway led to the front door made from elegant dark wood. Sai stopped at the beginning of the walkway.

"Enjoy your stay, sir." She said as she extended one arm to usher Zenigata on his way.

He thanked the young woman then walked down the walkway as he took in the extravagance. Zenigata couldn't believe Lupin had brought him to such a high scale place but at the same time he wasn't surprised at all. He smiled as he thought of his long term fiancé. With how patient Lupin had been over the years, Zenigata felt he did owe his love some indulgences. Lupin seldom prodded him about when they would get married and for that the inspector was grateful. Letting himself into the villa, Zenigata was once again amazed at the amount of marble and flowers and beauty all around him.

"Lupin?" He called as he pulled off his shoes and set them by the door. There was no answer. Zenigata cautiously stepped further in. The villa was gorgeous. The walls were creamy marble inlaid with colorful glass mosaics that let in warm sunset light, dappling shades of green, red, purple and blue across the plains of Zenigata's grey suit as he moved through the front room. He turned to find a sitting room decked in luxuriant furniture made from deep dark wood and intricately detailed maroon silk, including a fainting couch and a mix between a bench and a swing suspended from the ceiling. Plush sitting cushions were slung around the perimeter.

Above was a chandelier made of red glass. Its facets glowed and it tinkled gently in a breeze from a nearby open archway. There was curtain pulled across it that bellowed softly and obscured view deeper into the villa. The settings sun and the points of mosaic light were the only illumination in the room.

In the room's center was a circular Persian rug. It had a low round table on it that was draped with a silk, tasseled cover and a round silver tray housing a tall silver teapot. The scent of cedar was strong and heady and Zenigata could see coils of blue-grey incense smoke twisting through the air. And seated behind the shafts of early spring sun and dapples of colored light and tiny tendrils of smoke, looking like a Raja in his court, was Lupin the Third.

He was dressed in a dark wine silk robe that was artfully wrapped around his slim frame. He was stretched out the chaise lounge, his legs bent just so to cause them to peak out the barest bit. There was nothing visible above the knee, but the strong creamy curve of Lupin's calf hinted at the continued expanse of firm flesh under the silk.

In one hand Lupin held an etched silver teacup matching the teapot on the tray. He rested his head on his other hand, elbow crooked up on the couch's edge. Zenigata could see Lupin was wearing his engagement ring. He had always made a point to wear the platinum band whenever the two of them met like this. Otherwise, Lupin kept it in the secret pocket in the collar of his jacket.

Lupin looked at Zenigata with come hither eyes.

"Hello there. I didn't hear you come in." Lupin lied. In reality, he had heard the door open and, in a pretty undignified way he had to admit, scrambled to drape himself just so across the couch. He had arranged the folds of his robe and struck a sexy unaffected pose mere moments before Zenigata had come across the threshold into the sitting room.

Zenigata smiled at his lover but there was a tiredness in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled his engagement ring from the depths. The light glinted off the band that matched the one on Lupin's finger as he slid it on. Usually, he wore it on a long chain around his neck but it was nice to have it on his finger where it belonged.

"Ya didn't have to do that thing with the flower petals ya know. It was a long walk from the lobby to this... this..." He was at a loss for words. He waved his hand around to everything. "This!"

Lupin leapt to his feet, placing the teacup aside and crossing nimbly to Zenigata, arms outstretched.

"Of course I did. You needed the full experience of a place this exclusive!" Lupin explained. He fixed Zenigata with a somewhat sycophantic grin. Zenigata knew Lupin too well and could see the streak of sadism under it. That streak of alluring charisma that Zenigata couldn't exactly call wicked but could never manage to rule out either. Lupin liked to play with Zenigata the way a cat played with a mouse but there was never any real malice in it. "You don't like it when everyone stares, I know, but can you blame them? I can't take my eyes off you."

Lupin took Zenigata's hand and kissed it. Zenigata was charmed as he always was with Lupin. He gripped his lover's hand in his and reached out to run the tips of his fingers over the shell of Lupin's ear.

"Well, most people aren't you. Hell, no one is like you, Lupin. I'm nothing worth looking at." He pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around the thin man's waist. "This is all too much, you know." He smiled lovingly down at his fiancé.

With Lupin so close, Zenigata could smell rose oil on him. He had bathed very recently by the supple warmth of the skin under the robe and the fresh scent of it cut through the strong incense. Zenigata could also tell the silk robe was most likely the only thing Lupin was wearing. Lupin's eyes lit up with mirth and before Zenigata could strengthen his grip, Lupin had the inspector's hand back in his and was pulling Zenigata out of the room.

"You think that was too much? Wait 'til you see the rest of the place!" He cheered. When Lupin pulled him along there was little Zenigata could do but follow.

"Woah! Hold on!" He chuckled as he was led away. It was the bedroom that Lupin had pulled him into but it was unlike any bedroom Zenigata had ever been in before. It was done in rich shades of red and gold. Against one wall was a fireplace with a pair of low soft red chairs along with a circular table that shimmered metallic in the low light of the room. The top was mirrored and placed in the center was a decanter of dark red wine and two crystal wine glasses. There were several Persian rugs thrown around the red floors which made the room feel warm and cozy. Dominating the other wall was a large bed that was placed on a golden dais. Sheer fabric of red and gold hung from the tall posts at each corner of the bed and the ceilings which gave of an air of seduction. The bedding was red to match the room with many sumptuous pillows in gold with hints of royal purple and emerald green.

Along the bottom of the bed was a long padded bench in red of course to match the rest of the room and laying on top was a robe to match Lupin's but this one was a dark azure with silver accents. More dark wood along one wall but this time in the form of a large wardrobe that stretched from floor to ceiling. The coils of smoke hung lazily in this room as well and the long curtains billowed as the wind blew in the smell of jasmine from the large open window. Zenigata looked around the room in wonder.

"Woah." He said as his hand slackened in the other man's.

"Exactly!" Lupin seemed overjoyed by Zenigata's overwhelmed reaction. He crossed to the tall cedar armoire and flung one side open. Inside was a collection of sumptuous dress clothes. Lupin sifted through them as he spoke. "So dinner tonight then I figure tomorrow we sleep in, then breakfast and the pool. They have tennis courts too. Do you play? I can teach you. Or we can always just relax in the garden. Think on it. Now, do you think the linen or chambray suit would be better? The linen breaths more but Lord does it wrinkle. Definitely a standing up fabric."

Lupin had pulled two suits out of his wardrobe and had become completely immersed in them. Zenigata blinked in surprise.

"Tomorrow? Lupin, we don't do 'tomorrows'. I'm back to work tomorrow and this place is amazing but it's safer if I don't spend the night. It was a gamble for me to come in the middle of the day for that matter." He leaned against one of the bedposts. Even though his words were pessimistic he only had eyes for Lupin.

Lupin finally looked up from the hangers in his hands. As he was prone to do, Lupin was letting his ever running mind get ahead of him and take him on a ride. He often forgot to take others along with him. Now he realized what he had been saying and put both the suits back up on their rack. A seductive look crossed his face but it was also mixed with a deep caring that typified the thief. He stepped over to Zenigata and took both of the man's hands in his own.

"Pops, you and I going to do something we have never been able to do together. We are going to have a vacation." He announced. He was brimming with open palpable bliss. Zenigata laughed openly at that, shaking his head as he guffawed.

"I don't take vacations. That's really funny, Lupin." He snickered and slowly came down from his moment of mirth. Lupin's expression never changed and Zenigata sobered at that. "Wait. Are you serious?"

Lupin nodded eagerly.

"Uh-huh. We're long overdue for one. You're long overdue for one, now that I think about it. And rightfully deserved, I think. Traipsing high and low, on the trail of a dastardly but distractingly handsome master thief day in and day out." Lupin enjoyed poking fun at their situation even if it did tend to get Zenigata's goat.

Zenigata rolled his eyes so hard it threatened to make his head roll with them but there was a soft expression under it all. His thumbs ran over the back of Lupin's hands affectionately. Lupin breathed a chuckle at that. He turned away and took a step back to the armoire, seeming to study it's contents like the conversation was nothing of consequence.

"Plus you've got that big to do back in Tokyo next week for your superior's retirement. What with all that and then having to make nice with his replacement, we're going miss out on a lot of time together. Who knows when I'll see you next?" He said. Lupin tossed a knowing smile over his shoulder.

"You've got me there. Probably two to three months at least." The inspector sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the opulent room. "I wanna stay. I always wanna be with you but...." A heavy sigh left him as he thought up an excuse. "I didn't bring any bags. I can't spend all week in this one suit no matter how good I look in it." The last part was thrown in as a joke. He knew it was Lupin's favorite one of his slowly growing collection of suits.

Lupin liked how Zenigata had given up asking how Lupin always knew the details of what was happening in the inspector's life at any given time. Lupin made it his business, both for personal and "professional" reasons. Lupin's smirk grew. He opened the other side of the wardrobe and flourished one arm at the expanse of hanging outfits. He leaned against the armoire, arms folded and ankle crossed with a cool kind of victory on his face.

"Nice try, buddy. But I'm always prepared. Besides you won't need much more than _that_ if I get my way." Lupin nodded his head at the blue robe on the bed and his smile did hold a touch of the perverted then. Zenigata blushed bright red. Even after these years of love and devotion Lupin still had the ability to fluster him. No matter what transpired between them the candid way in which Lupin spoke about sex always left him sputtering.

To cover up his embarrassment Zenigata stepped forward and inspected the suits. He knew each one would fit him to a tee. They always did. All the best brands were represented too. Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Valentino. He turned back to Lupin and his resolve was already crumbling.

"Well, well... I have to file the right paperwork. I can't just take off. We can't all just do whatever we want." He said after a moment.

Lupin had switched to looking down at the ground while Zenigata sifted through the clothes. He had taken up an air of tough masculine understanding, nodding his head tensely in agreement to Zenigata's statement. He took a moment, perhaps pausing for dramatic effect, before reaching into his robe and pulling a neatly folded sheet of paper half out, the way a detective in a film noir might flash his badge. From what Zenigata could see it was a fax confirmation page. The header and logo were far too familiar and while the image of the top page of inbound fax was less so, Zenigata knew what it had been. Vacation request forms. Lupin did turn his gaze to Zenigata then, eyebrows raised in a kind challenge.

Zenigata took the paper into his hands and checked it over like he was Lupin's superior and this was Lupin's personal request. He hemmed and hawed in a play acting way as if he was considering each point on the paper in turn. There was a time where this would have sent him into a tizzy but they were beyond that now and it was easier for Zenigata to recognize when Lupin was doing things out of love rather than to tease. Finally, he looked back at Lupin.

"Everything seems to be in order. I never thought I'd say this Lupin, but you win." There was a bright smile on his face as he handed the papers back to Lupin. Lupin snapped the paper up triumphantly. Lupin came in close and with no further preamble pressed a kiss to Zenigata's lips. He had crammed the paper into his dressing gown pocket and put his hands into Zenigata's.

"Oh no. You've got me now, inspector. " He said softly, a breath away. He hummed laughter and added a second shorter kiss into the bargain. "I was so blinded by my victory, I never saw you coming to catch me. The battle was mine but the war just might go to you yet."

Lupin wrinkled his nose in a playful way and grinned at his lover. The 'caught me' jokes didn't always fly with Zenigata, but Lupin was feeling impish today. He was flying high on his victory and the prospect of the week ahead.

"Now. Chambray or linen?"

The answer had turned out to be chambray. The ice blue blazer and pants were offset beautifully by the brown shoes and belt. It was a perfect spring look and Lupin wore it well, relaxed, without a tie and with the top buttons undone. Lupin dressed quickly and when he had approved of what he saw in the mirror he offered his arm to Zenigata. The inspector humored Lupin by looping his arm through the thief's and let himself be led back to the sitting room. Lupin patted Zenigata's hand as they went.

"I hope you're ready. For the next week, we are going to live the good life. Sit out by the pool. Eat too much rich food. Sleep late. Go to the spa. And..." Now the pair of them had come to the curtain covered archway from before. Lupin left Zenigata there and took up a position beside the archway. He pulled back the curtain and revealed the courtyard that lay at the center of the villa. It was a vast garden of creeping vines and flowering bushes. Explosions of colorful blossoms dotted the landscape and gave way to a lush green lawn. More rose petals in red and yellow led a path to the lawn's center where a weeping willow stretched its long branches over a table and two chairs, set with layers of silk table cloths and silver plates and crystal glasses. Delicate lights were strung through the tree and candles glowed were they were placed on the lawn all around.

But beyond all that was the glorious sight of the Taj Mahal, white and resplendent against the backdrop of the darkening night sky and the flow of the river. It seemed so close that Zenigata felt like he could step through the archway and straight into the doorway of the building.

"...Enjoy the perfect scenery for those in love." Lupin finished. He relished in the look of awe on Zenigata's face.

It was like a fairy tale. There were many times Lupin had treated their affairs like something out of an old leather tome found in the back of some castle library, even their first night together had begun with Lupin telling the story of the thief and his knight. None of it lived up to this though. Zenigata looked from the picturesque view to his fiancé and he couldn't help but smile. He pulled Lupin close in the growing twilight and leaned into him. The slight frame of the thief felt good in his arms and he pulled them flush, those deceptively strong arms holding them tight together as Lupin's own hands rested on his shoulders.

"I love you, Lupin." He whispered and their lips brushed. Zenigata never had trouble capturing Lupin's lips and this time was no exception. When Zenigata pulled away, the glow in his lover's face was brighter and more beautiful than any light in the garden and when Lupin took his hand and led him to the table, Zenigata knew he was glowing too.

The meal was fantastic. Course after course was brought to them by young men wearing traditional shalwar kameez in greens, blues and golds. It was an interesting combination of Indian and European cuisine, all of it exquisitely prepared. Wine pairings accompanied each new dish but neither man drank much. They were looking to live in the moment tonight. The first night of their first vacation together needed to be savored more than the wine no matter how good it was. Lupin did file away his favorites of the wine for future room service though.

The men laughed and teased and talked and ate. It was perfect. Especially the soft tender touches and longing looks across the table. When the last plates were taken away, Lupin took Zenigata by the hand once more and led him through the garden. He showed his love all the flora and the infinity pool beyond their private garden. There was also a small pergola by the pool. Beneath, there was a soft, thick blanket and several throw pillows. A lovely place to lounge between laps in the pool. They didn't partake in these things though. The couple stood together and observed the beautiful view before them. The soft warm breeze was a far cry from the cold and slush of London in late February Zenigata had come from. They held each other and enjoyed the quiet beauty of the moment. It was a rare occurrence for them to be this peaceful together. After a while, Lupin pulled away and quietly led Zenigata inside.

Once they had entered that beautiful bedroom, Lupin kissed his fiancé with a deep burning passion and the feeling of the night shifted. What had been romance turned to passion. Lupin's deft fingers stripped away Zenigata's jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks but swatted the inspector's hands away at every attempt to remove Lupin's own clothes.

With a playful push, Zenigata found himself laying back on the bed. Lupin had always liked putting on a show for his lover as he undressed but tonight was his tour de force. He danced and swayed using the sheer hangings on the bed to increase the seduction and mystery. Disappearing momentarily around the corners of the bed where the hangings were thicker, he would reappear a second later with an article of clothing missing like a magic trick. Lupin's own version of the dance of the seven veils.

When he was finally bare and standing before Zenigata both men were panting and flush with anticipation. The inspector was slowly palming his bulge as Lupin climbed on the bed with cat-like grace. Zenigata was stripped of the remaining clothes and Lupin used his mouth to drive him wild. Lupin was very good at this and he relished how it could undo his lover. It wasn't long until Zenigata was sweating and moaning that he was close. He gripped the pillow under his head with a hold so tight it was threatening to tear in half. The other hand gently cupped the back of Lupin's head, carding this fingers through that short soft hair. Lupin didn't relent. He only doubled his efforts and Zenigata had no choice but to finish in his mouth. 

The older man had apologized and offered to reciprocate for Lupin but was silenced with a hard kiss. He could taste himself in Lupin's mouth even after the other man had swallowed. They lay together after and talked. They laughed and kissed while enjoying each other's bodies and company. After some time Zenigata felt himself stir with lust once more. He slowly and methodically prepared Lupin with exotic smelling oils until the thief was gasping and flushed.

Lupin climbed on top of Zenigata, coyly insisting that his lover should relax on his vacation. Their chuckles turned to moans as Zenigata slid inside of Lupin. The thief rode his fiancé with a slow even rhythm. He brought them to the edge over and over again and slowed to push them back, extending their lovemaking as he teased Zenigata with jokes about tantric sex. They laughed together as they made love.

When it was finally more than either man could handle they moaned their completion. They lay together for a while until they couldn't keep their eyes open and they fell asleep in each other's arms. For once they weren't rushed. There was time to relax and just be. It was perfect.

For what felt like the first time in his life Zenigata wouldn't be woken by the buzz of the alarm but his internal clock was perfectly timed to wake him without it. As he drifted back to consciousness he knew he was in a hotel room. He usually was, so it was the most likely scenario. This room wasn't like his usual ones though. The bed was soft and plush and it didn't smell stale or old here. His eyes slowly opened and as he took in his surroundings the day before came back to him. Then another thought came to the inspector.

He lifted up the blanket and was surprised to see a thin arm draped over him. Zenigata couldn't put together what he was seeing at first. He turned his head and could just make out the side of Lupin's face from where it was pressed between his shoulder blades. Lupin never stayed. Zenigata always woke up alone but not this morning. For the first time they were together in the morning light. No matter what happened for the rest of the week this was the best thing that could have happened.

Zenigata was so happy and excited that he had to press his face into the pillow to keep his noise to a minimum in an attempt to not wake his lover with his veritable whoop of joy. As carefully as he could he turned in Lupin's grip and lay there with a dreamy look on his face as he watched lupin sleep.

The movement caused Lupin to stir only a little before he settled back into sleep. They lay there a few minutes more before Lupin's even breathing broke with an abrupt but gentle inhale through his nose then a soft coo. Lupin stretched in Zenigata's embrace, his whole body going rigid before his limbs curled around Zenigata's frame almost on instinct. His eyes fanned open and he caught Zenigata in a warm, half-lidded gaze that was full of pure contentment. He smiled sleepily and said something that, if he had given it any real thought, Lupin may have never said to Zenigata despite all the long years they had known each other.

"Good morning..."

Zenigata surged forward the last few inches and kissed Lupin in an urgent open mouth kiss. Lupin was surprised by the kiss in his half-asleep stupor but he hummed appreciatively and clung closer in the warmth of Zenigata's arms. When he pulled away Zenigata pressed their foreheads together as he still looked in wonder at his fiancé.

"You're here. You've never been here in the morning before."

"Hmm...got nowhere else to be." He slurred "Everything I need is right here."

Lupin pushed his face into Zenigata's chest. The inspector both heard and felt the brush of breath in Lupin's sigh.

"Do I really make you that happy?" Zenigata asked the top of Lupin's head. He held the other man tight. It felt good to be in their sleep warmed bed together. Lupin laughed at that as if Zenigata had shared a wry joke with him. It was a light, comfortable sound. Lupin lifted his head back up, fully awake now.

"As if you have to ask." He chided kindly. Lupin kissed Zenigata's nose and smiled sweetly. The older man smiled.

"I know I ask that too much but I still can't believe you want me." He rubbed one hand over Lupin's back. Over time he had learned where each scar was and he lavished each one with affection. "You remember how we were in the beginning. I'm amazed we got here in one piece." He chuckled softly.

Lupin only smiled wider at that. To Lupin, Zenigata had been a distraction or a source of entertainment when things went the thief's way and a nuisance when they didn't. He had quickly learned not to underestimate the inspector and that respect had only grown as time passed. Fate had pushed them together and it was the course of things that Lupin would grow fond of the man. Zenigata on the other hand, had all the love for Lupin he would have for a nasty toothache. They had made for impressive rivals but when Lupin thought about it, it should have been him looking for constant confirmation from Zenigata now that such ardent aggravation had given way to love. Looking back on it now, the whole thing was like a joke with a very long set up and Lupin considered where they were today an exceptionally funny punch line.

"For the record I never hated you. I always liked you...maybe not as much as I like you now but I think I just needed the chance to see you in a different light." He explained in an affable way.

The inspector was going to agree that he had also never hated Lupin but he paused. There had been a time when he would have shot Lupin in the back if it meant the end of this chase. In fact, he was pretty sure he had caused at least one of those scars on his lover's back and he hated himself for that He had been a man that now he was ashamed of. He drank too much and womanized. He took offense at the jokes made about him. Zenigata had tried to be the ideal man and it had pushed everyone away. Through Lupin, he had grown. He had learned to laugh at the criticism and be softer. It had made him a better man and that was something he could never repay.

"I'm just glad I got to see who you really were. I don't know what I'd do without you." He gently ran the tips of his fingers over the shell of Lupin's ear. Despite the fact that they had not gone to sleep until the early hours of the morning, Lupin felt refreshed and energized.

"Fall back on being a beat cop? Salaryman maybe? In any case, you'd probably be a lot less stressed without me putting monkey wrenches in all your plans. You have to admit, I'm a bit of a handful." He joked. "And before you ask, I'm not going to apologize for it."

Lupin worked his arms free from Zenigata's grasped and stretched them above his head. A pause, then Lupin gently rolled away from the inspector to splay out on his back. His arms fell limply on the pillow just above the level of his ears. Early morning sunlight dappled down his exposed wrists and arms and down to his face where it made the color in his hooded eyes stand out with vivid intensity. He turned his eyes on Zenigata and there was a note of something base in Lupin's voice when he spoke again.

"Being a trouble making thief is what got me you, after all..."

Zenigata's heart thumped in his chest. This is why he asked if he made Lupin happy. It was inconceivable that someone as alluring as Lupin would want him.

"I was yours a long time ago. I just didn't know it." Zenigata said in a deep contented voice. He slowly moved so his arms were bracing him over the other man. "And you couldn't throw a wrench in my plans cause you were the plan." He kissed Lupin lightly, one hand caressing the side of Lupin's face as he did. It wasn't passionate but it did convey all the love he felt. Once he pulled away Zenigata smiled down at Lupin. His dark eyes traced over his lover's face. "Have I ever told you how much I love your ears?"

Lupin had been absolutely certain he had looked the very picture of seduction gazing up into Zenigata's face with a ideal mixture of enticement and daring. He knew for a fact that he was laid out like a gem on a silk pillow, the perfect temptation, and yet...

It could have been the tenderness of the kiss that did Lupin in. More than likely it was the comment about his ears. Lupin was secretly a little sensitive about them; the way they stuck out was a bit too much for his liking. Now here was the inspector, doting on them in that voice as dark and warm and sweet as pancake syrup. It was too domestic and too familiar and Zenigata was just too goddamned cute while he said it. Lupin stood no chance. His cool and sexy facade went up in smoke and he could feel the heat rushing into his face and for that matter, his ears. So much for his carefully curated _homme fatale_ routine. Lupin's smile was impossible to suppress. He turned to press his face into the pillow. He was certain it was just as red as the silk bed sheets all around him.

"Aw hell..." He muffled into the pillow as he had no idea what else he could say. The embarrassed happiness in his voice was unmistakable.

"Are you blushing?" Zenigata asked as he laughed. "Let me see! I've never made you blush before!" He tried to turn Lupin so his face was out of the pillow but met resistance. Instead, he leaned down and spoke right into one of those ears he proclaimed to love. "I love that your ears help me find you in a crowd. I love how they feel against my lips when I kiss them. I love that they're yours."

That only served to make things worse. Lupin struck out blindly, trying to push Zenigata away when his hand found purchase on Zenigata's shoulder.

"You're doing that on purpose now!" He accused the inspector. Lupin was giggling himself now as he tried to hide deeper in the pillow. Zenigata laughed harder.

"Damn right I am! Now let me see you blush! It goes all the way to your ears!" He leaned in and nibbled Lupin's ear gently while still trying to get Lupin to turn and look at him. Lupin did turn this time but it was to see what he was doing when he grabbed Zenigata by both wrists and sat up trying to wrestle the other man off. Lupin was laughing breathlessly.

"Help! Police! There's a naked man in my bed trying to eat me alive!" He shouted as he fought to keep Zenigata from kissing his ears any more. He purposefully let the inspector have his way a moment before play fighting again. For a moment Zenigata let Lupin win. He was stronger than the other man but it was fun to let Lupin get the upper hand for a bit. After a couple of moments of laughter and grappling, Zenigata broke Lupin's hold and wrapped his arm around Lupin's waist.

"I am the police! I've got you now!" He said before flipping Lupin onto his back on the middle of the bed. The blankets had fallen away and they lay together in a tumble, bare to each other. He held Lupin's hand over his head and tight around the waist.

Lupin panted a bit, winded by the laughter that was still winding its way out of him and the sudden exertion. He stopped struggling and his free hand came down softly on Zenigata's hip. Both men were starting to get excited, Lupin could feel that. Lupin hooked an ankle around Zenigata's calf and licked his lips. He looked at the man over him with what was mostly boldness but he couldn't help the anticipation that was very much there. Zenigata's breath caught in his throat at the look Lupin gave him. After swallowing hard he leaned down to kiss those enticing lips.

"Lupin..." He whispered just before their lips touched and then his stomach growled. It was a deep empty noise that seemed to fill the whole room for a moment though it was probably Zenigata's embarrassment that made it seem so loud. "S-sorry." He mumbled and now it was his turn to blush. Again Lupin found his seduction technique derailed but he didn't mind. It sent him into a new ringing peal of laughter and Lupin gently arched up to kiss the corner of Zenigata's mouth.

"Uh-oh, we better ring for some breakfast or you really will eat me from the ears down." He teased genially. He pulled himself from the tangle they were in and found his dark robe. He wrapped it around himself loosely. "Out by the pool sound okay? Nothing like dining al fresco to help with your... appetite."

Lupin smile was as suggestive as it was truly playful. The blush only spread further on Zenigata's face. It seemed as though Lupin meant it last night when he joked they were going to make love all over this villa and it was a wonderful thought.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." He said distractedly as he got up from the bed. The blue robe was still on the bench at the end of the bed and he wrapped it around himself. He paused as he was trying it shut. An inquisitive look was turned towards his fiancé.

"Coffee?" He asked hopefully.

"And miso soup if you want it." Lupin replied over a shoulder that he had left peeking from the robe. He said it like it was the dirtiest phrase he had uttered all morning. He stepped from the room with airy confidence to call room service. That peaked Zenigata's attention. He liked food and would admit being a bit of a snob when it came to Japanese food. He followed after Lupin like a kid.

"You think they have natto?"

"Anything for you." Lupin indulged. He slowed his pace just enough to let Zenigata catch up and slip his arm around Lupin's waist. 

The inspector leaned into Lupin and grumbled low but sweet in Lupin's ear. "All I need is you." before nipping the top of his ear.

Lupin was pleased by the way Zenigata had become so quick on the uptake in their verbal play. He laughed through his teeth and shivered just a bit involuntarily at the sensations.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how Zenigata protested Lupin would not allow him to put on anything other than the robe. The bedroom eyes the thief tossed him made Zenigata compliant. In fact, he thought they looked good together when they passed by a mirror. He couldn't help it. He had to kiss his fiancé as they headed out to the garden.

Breakfast was served on the same table dinner had. Fresh flower petals were sprinkled on the ground and their meal was waiting for them once they had quickly freshened themselves. Lupin had had a feeling that Zenigata would want a traditional Japanese breakfast so he had put the request in with the hotel weeks before. It had delighted his fiancé to see a lovely breakfast like he hadn't had in a long time. There was something striking about the Japanese meal set beside the English tea service Lupin had ordered. Zenigata didn't just have natto and miso soup. There was grilled fish and vegetables. Lupin, on the other hand, had a pot of tea and a three-tiered stand piled high with scones, croissants and fresh fruit. An array of jams and clotted cream was provided as well. It was a lovely display of east and west and the two men thoroughly enjoyed all of it.

Lupin was playful throughout, licking bits of clotted cream from his fingertips while giving Zenigata lusty looks. He insisted on feeding his lover little morsels and his thumb would rest just a moment too long on Zenigata's bottom lip. When the meal was done, Lupin took Zenigata's hand in his and led him over by the pool.

It was a vast infinity pool with an edge that spilled down and away to a lower fountain, producing the visual effect of water with no boundary. The surface was smooth and caught the morning light like diamonds strewn across a pane of glass. At either end of the pool was a cabana, each with a dome-shaped roof and thin gauzy curtains that fluttered in the breeze between their supporting pillars. The one at the far side of the pool held a commanding view of the garden in its entirety as well as the Taj Mahal beyond the villa's walls.

Lupin let go of Zenigata's hand when he reached the edge of the pool. His hands rested on the tie of his robe, slowly working open the loose knot. He took in a deep lungful of fresh air.

"There's nothing quite as refreshing as a morning swim." He announced, back turned to the inspector. He let the robe fall away from his shoulders. "Don't you think?"

Zenigata almost choked at the prospect. He looked around to check if it was really safe for what Lupin was suggesting. "W-what if they come back for our dishes?" The blush on his face was prominent and he held his robe tighter around himself. Lupin chuckled a bit and tossed the robe to the wayside. He stood proudly in the nude. He hummed his satisfaction as the sun warmed his skin.

"They won't." He said simply, moving gracefully down the steps and into the water. Lupin had made sure that he and Zenigata would not be disturbed unless they expressly called. The water felt revitalizing as it washed up his body with each step down into the pool. At last, Lupin felt the sparkling water rush over his shoulders and he let it take his weight. He turned to Zenigata and smiled up at him.

"Come on. Nobody's looking..." He teased. He turned back and swam a few strokes toward the pool's center before turning back again and waiting for his lover to follow. Giving one more precursory look around, Zenigata finally removed his robe. Unlike Lupin, he was quick about getting into the pool. His entrance to the water was more splash than elegance. He felt better once he was more covered up and he had to admit the water did feel nice. After he swam the few strokes over to Lupin, he smiled.

"How do you always get me to do stuff against my better judgment?" He teased as he tread water beside his lover. Lupin shrugged.

"It's a talent." He offered with an easy kind of charm. "I can't always promise the most dependable things but they're definitely fun."

Lupin's grin was smart-alecky but not without its charisma. He dunked himself under the water and swam a short distance away. The calm beneath the water's surface was beautiful and when Lupin emerged he shook the water from his face and gave an invigorated whoop.

"Wow! That's great!" He remarked. Zenigata smiled before driving under the water. He swam the few feet and broke the surface close to Lupin. 

"Yeah. You're right." The inspector intoned as he wrapped an arm around Lupin and pulled him closer. "That's great."

The cool rush of the current between them when Zenigata pulled Lupin in mixed with the slip of skin on skin served to make Lupin shudder with delight.

"See? You need to listen to me more." Lupin replied. He loosely coiled his arms around Zenigata's neck and tread water with slow gentle kicks. With a chuckle, Zenigata ran his hand over Lupin's back.

"If I did that you'd turn me into a criminal in no time." He kissed his lover slow and sweet. "Thank you for this, by the way." He added once the kiss was broken. "I needed this with you."

Lupin bit back a further comment. Now wasn't the time. Instead, Lupin wrinkled his nose happily and kissed Zenigata's cheek and along his jaw a moment.

"Well, this is just the start. You're going to be amazed at how relaxed you'll feel after a week." The thief insisted. He removed himself from Zenigata's embrace and proceeded to gracefully glide through the water until he reached the pool's far end. He folded his arms on the pool's edge and gazed out over the lawn to the Taj Mahal towering in the distance. He whistled low a moment, impressed by the scenery. He then pulled himself from the pool, heedless of his nudity to stand and stare, hands on his hips. Beads of water rolled down his back and legs, catching sunlight as they traveled on Lupin's pale skin.

"That's some view." He remarked, not taking his eyes away from the white marble building. Before Zenigata stood the man he loved in all his glory and carefree of the world's view of him or their relationship. The inspector could only hope to be like that someday.

"Sure is." He laughed as he leered at the other man. Zenigata looked out at the stunning vista in front of him. "Oh look. The Taj Mahal!" He joked in mock surprise.

Lupin laughed and tossed a flirty look over his shoulder. He crossed over to the cabana where an opulent round day bed sat and he stretched himself out on it. The white cushion and pillows made Lupin's bare skin seem positively pink against them. He placed a hand behind his head and crossed his ankles. Lupin looked the very picture of relaxed contentment looking out at the gardens all around them. Lupin lifted a hand and studied his engagement ring fondly.

"It's funny to think I'm never going to be naked again..." He mused. It was a weird little statement that rode the line between jocularity and depth.

"Now, who went and told you that?" Zenigata said as he paddled over to the cabana. He rested his forearms on the edge of the pool and his chin on his forearms. "I like ya naked. I like ya dressed up too but naked is my favorite." He gave Lupin a cheeky smile. Lupin looked past his hand to return the audacious expression then back at his hand. He flexed his long fingers.

"Once we're married I'm never taking this ring off ever again. So, when you think about it, I won't actually be naked. Not as the day I was born, at least." Lupin explained. His eyes glittered as if the thought set fireworks off in his mind. He looked at Zenigata again. "Same goes for you too, huh?"

Not wanting to dampen the mood Zenigata smiled. "You know I'll wear it forever." He said before pulling himself out of the water. The water ran off of him in rivulets as he stepped up onto the edge. "People are gonna talk though. They'll wanna know who captured the prince of thieves' heart." He chuckled as he stepped into the cabana.

"I'm waiting until after the wedding to figure that out. Wedding's going to be big enough as it is, I have to get all that in order before I plan the announcement." Lupin retorted. He sat up a little on his side and eyed Zenigata's form with appreciation. Zenigata's eyebrows shot up and he blinked with those long lashes.

"A big wedding? Announcement? You really want everyone to know our business?" The inspector wasn't upset but surprised. He supposed being Lupin's husband would cost him some anonymity but the reward was so great he didn't really mind. Lupin sat up at that. His mouth flattened into an uncomfortable line that said perhaps he had said too much but there was still a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"I mean... I like to dream, is all!" He sputtered quickly. He scratched the back of his head. "And when have you ever known me to be discreet anyway!"

"Hey! Hey!" Zenigata could see Lupin was getting himself worked up and he hated when he got his lover upset. He sat on the edge of the day bed and reached out to grab Lupin's hand. "If you want a big wedding then we'll have a big wedding. Biggest wedding the world has ever seen. Matching white tuxedos. A cathedral full of flowers. The biggest party afterward." He smiled at his lover. "I'm assuming it'll be a European wedding cause we can't get legally married in Japan. Wherever you wanna get married I'll be happy cause I'll be yours."

"What a romantic gesture. Maybe I should let you plan the wedding." Lupin teased sweetly. He leaned in to speak low and soft. His breath tickled Zenigata's lips "Now, I believe we left off this morning somewhere around here..."

Lupin kissed the corner of Zenigata's mouth. The initial thought of having to help plan his wedding was a terrible one but Lupin's kiss had softened everything over. Zenigata smiled and moved in closer. "I remember that but I think your aim was a bit off."

"Was it now?" Lupin gave a low indulgent chuckle then pressed his lips to Zenigata's. Lupin breathed a mental sigh of relief. He didn't want Zenigata to ruminate on the whole situation they were in. He hoped to keep Zenigata as carefree as possible. That way he would have a proverbial foothold for conversations he had planned for later in the week. He had some very sensitive topics to broach and the last thing he needed was Zenigata fixating on what happened once they left India. Laid back and easy going was the name of the game and even though Lupin nearly blew it, things felt like they could get back on track.

Zenigata took Lupin's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. He wanted his fiancé and he scooted further onto the day bed to be that much closer. After a moment he pulled back a bit. 

"You definitely hit the target that time." He joked before kissing Lupin again. Lupin let his hands glide up Zenigata's bare sides. He enjoyed the slick slip of his fingers over the damp skin. His hands came to rest on Zenigata's biceps where he held on. He opened his mouth and swiped the tip of his tongue playfully against Zenigata's own.

The way Lupin touched him made Zenigata groan. Those long skilled fingers undid him every time. His hands slid away from the other man's face and his arms wrapped around Lupin's torso, pulling them flush together. His own tongue slid past Lupin's lips to taste him. Zenigata was intoxicated by the flavor of his lover and he kissed more ardently than before as he felt the passion rise in him.

Lupin pulled Zenigata down to lay with him on their sides. He intertwined their legs together. A hot breeze washed past them and Lupin felt it move the remaining droplets of water sticking to his skin with ticklish sensation. His hands roamed freely up Zenigata's back and arms. He gently took Zenigata's hand and placed it to rest high on his hip.

That was all that Zenigata needed to move forward. He ran the hand on Lupin's hip down to the back of his knee and hiked that long leg over his hip. With a slow roll of his hips, he ground their sexes together. A low growl vibrated through Zenigata's chest and he kissed Lupin harder.

Lupin inhaled as Zenigata's exhaled, delighted by Zenigata's forwardness. The hot rush of breath played over Lupin's lips and teeth, inviting more bold passes of his tongue. Lupin could feel Zenigata's fingers grasping at the malleable flesh of his flank where it had returned and was rocking Lupin's hips in time with his own undulating movements. Lupin took his lips away from Zenigata's, although something that delicious felt like it made for an impossible task, and tilted the man's head back with a hand under his jaw. Lupin licked and nipped at the skin of Zenigata's throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob with each shudder and hard swallow.

"Oh God. Lupin." Zenigata sighed as that hot mouth descended on his throat. They were both hard now and the inspector was so full of desire he could barely stand it. His hand slid back up Lupin's thigh and he gripped one buttock before his fingers slid between and he teased the hole there. "I have a feeling you were planning this all morning." He teased as he rubbed harder against his lover. Lupin shivered but did his best to keep the upper hand.

"If you mean how I led you all the way over here by the path that would conveniently leave us dripping wet and completely naked to this picture perfect setting where I would then seduce you into making love to me in the shadow of one of the seven wonders of the world..." He said in a voice syrupy with dark sweetness. It was lusty and knowing and Zenigata felt the vibrations coming off Lupin's lips as he gave a short chirp of self-satisfied laughter. "Then I have no idea what you're talking about..." 

Zenigata laughed. "And I bet this has nothing to do with my fantasy of making love to you in the gardens of the Taj Mahal, does it?" He teased as he slid one finger inside Lupin up to the second knuckle. Lupin was still pliant and somewhat slick from the night before. Lupin gulped and a sound very much like a whine came unstuck from Lupin's throat. His whole frame shuddered a moment and he gripped Zenigata's shoulder tightly. A drop of water ran down the back of Lupin's neck like a teasing touch that added to the sensation.

"You're accusing me of things I have no prior knowledge of, inspector." He tried to keep the ruse going but he couldn't fight the mewling edge that had worked its way into his voice. Those needy sounds coming from his lover were absolutely provocative and it only inflamed Zenigata's desire. With a low rumble in his chest, he continued to pump his finger into Lupin's tightness. With each pass, he pressed further inside until his entire digit was inserted and the inspector teased the spot he knew was inside his thief.

"So you're gonna make me interrogate you now?" He asked as his finger massaged the other man's tender spot, a little smirk on his face.

"This is...oh... This is coercion, you know." Lupin purred. "I'll have your badge for this..."

Despite his unconvincing protests, Lupin pushed back onto the intrusive finger. It was a little tight but that tightness felt somehow refreshing after his and Zenigata's last prolonged separation. Lupin sometimes got very sick of the uncertain stretches of time between their rendezvous so he was very much looking forward to the next week.

He returned to kissing Zenigata's mouth, his tongue swiping along Zenigata's own with a soft care as if he were savoring the flavor there. Lupin's hips gently pumped, rubbing himself against Zenigata's warm wet skin. Zenigata pulled back slowly from Lupin's lips.

"I haven't even gotten rough with you yet." He said and it was like honey; thick with sweetness. Before Lupin could react Zenigata had removed his finger and grabbed Lupin's bicep. He pulled the thief back up to his knees then the inspector knelt on the cushion and had Lupin sitting on his thighs in a flash. Gently he guided Lupin's arm to loop back and around Zenigata's neck. "Keep them there." He said into Lupin's ear as Zenigata pulled his lover's hips back so his own hardness was trapped between them.

Lupin gasped with excitement and pleasure. He liked it when Zenigata showed his power in the way he could all but toss Lupin around. It was controlled and quick but never painful. Zenigata was always incredibly careful to not hurt Lupin. The thief expected it was a holdover from the judo training the inspector no doubt received and practiced from day one in the Metropolitan Police Academy but it still astounded Lupin how the inspector had managed to pull him up and into his lap so quickly and gracefully. Lupin did as he was told, arms stretched behind him and fingers laced at the nape of Zenigata's neck. He felt a little vulnerable with Zenigata curled against his back and his body in such an open posture. His nakedness was on display with his arm up and out of the way like that but he liked it.

Zenigata ran his hands up Lupin's sides and down over his sternum in a sexualized version of a mock pat down. The way Lupin shuddered under his touch was beautiful and the inspector wanted to make him do it again and again. His big hands came to rest at the base of Lupin's sex. His own hardness was nestled in the cleft of his lover's buttocks.

"You can just answer my simple question and I can give you what you want or you can be stubborn and I'll have to get it out of you another way." He murmured into his lover's ear before wrapping his hand around Lupin's erection and pumping slowly. "So, are you gonna be good for me?"

"You drive a hard bargain..." Lupin shuddered. He was an incredibly easy sell so it seemed. He had played with Zenigata the previous night and it was only fair that the inspector have his turn. "... But I'll talk."

Lupin fought not to buck his hips up into Zenigata's touch. He wanted to desperately but he also didn't want to rush things.

"It's good you're being compliant. We may both get what we want." Zenigata answered as he pumped his hand a little faster. Precum leaked from the tip of Lupin's sex and Zenigata paused in his actions to rub it around the head to help lubricate the hot hard flesh. His other hand massaged Lupin's soft inner thigh. "Now did you get this idea from my fantasy I told you about the night we made love in the lavender?"

It had been years since that night but both men remembered it with strong clarity. Lupin moaned softly at the feel of Zenigata's thumb swirling over the slit in his cock's head. He nodded his head, eyes screwed shut.

"Mm-hmm...At first... I tried to figure out how we could do it in the Chahar Bagh itself... but it was too risky. Too many lawns...not enough cover. " Lupin confirmed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't mind the next best thing though."

Lupin ground his ass back into the hard hotness pressed against him. With a chuckle, Zenigata moved the hand that wasn't stroking Lupin to his lover's nipple and gently brushed it with his fingertips repeatedly as though he were lazily strumming a guitar.

"You were right. I wouldn't have liked the idea of getting caught but this is..." He looked over at the large white building before him. "Well, it's almost as amazing as you are."

Gentle kisses were placed up the shell of Lupin's ear before Zenigata asked, "Should I be worried about Versailles or Allahambra?"

"The only thing you should worry about is if I don't get to them soon enough." Lupin breathed the words and he was all but trembling under Zenigata's touch. "I'll plan a world tour, if that's what you want, Pops..."

"There's plenty of space on our map." Zenigata said thrusting his hips and making his cock slide between Lupin's ass cheeks. "Is this what you want? I could finish you off like this then hold your hips against me and I grind until I cum. Tell me what you want."

Lupin looked over his shoulder as best he could. Another hot breeze ran across them and Lupin reacted involuntarily, nipples going hard and his already stimulated body becoming textured with gooseflesh. Lupin gazed at Zenigata through affected eyes.

"Make love to me, Pops." He sighed. Lupin was full of longing and love and disarmed by his own need. The inspector kissed the thief hard, letting him taste his passion. Their mouths were pressed together at an odd angle but the want was still there. When they pulled apart, Zenigata's fingers abandoned Lupin's nipple and pressed them against his lover's lips.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He groaned in those ears he had showered with affection. Lupin sucked Zenigata's fingers into his mouth where he lavished them with attention and wet them with his saliva. When Zenigata removed them, Lupin gently took Zenigata by the wrist and, leaning forward the slightest bit, guided the inspector's fingers down between the curves of his buttocks. He pressed Zenigata's fingertips to his giving entrance and moved his own hand between them to gently paw at and play with Zenigata's length.

"Just take it slow..." He whispered as a kind of reassurance. Zenigata slowly pushed in one finger then the next and gingerly eased Lupin open bit by bit. The other hand abandoned the cock he had been stroking to wrap around Lupin's waist and hold him close. His lover was loose but he wasn't ready for this to end yet. A low deep moan escaped his lips before he kissed up the side of Lupin's neck.

"I told you not to move your hands. I think I'm gonna have to cuff you for non-compliance." He teased before giving Lupin's ear another little bite. Lupin didn't take his hand away but slowed his touches to a lazy teasing pace. He blindly traced his fingers along the length, up then down with feather light touches.

"Oh my... I wouldn't want that..." He cajoled. He hummed a low sensual moan. Zenigata worked skillfully with his fingers and Lupin was deeply affected. His eyes fluttered closed and a slow sleepy grin unfurled on Lupin's mouth.

"I'll let it slide this time since you've been a model citizen up to this point-" Zenigata chuckled but it was cut off by a gasp and a low moan. He sped up the probing of his fingers. "Tell me when you're ready."

Lupin had wrapped his long fingers around the base of Zenigata's member and squeezed. The sounds of surprise and pleasure it had wrung from the inspector were like music to Lupin's ears. Lupin dropped his head down to his chin moment later, murmuring a whimper of desire himself. Zenigata's fingers were just brushing the place deep inside the thief with each stroke that had a way of undoing him. The touch was a hint at the bliss to come but Lupin let himself be relaxed and eased open for a few minutes more before he lifted his head and whimpered in a throaty whine: "I can't take it anymore... I gotta have you..."

He brought a hand back around to grip for purchase anywhere he could on Zenigata's damp hot skin. It landed on a hip and Lupin grasped it firmly. Zenigata bucked his hips forward in need. 

"I'm yours." He whispered. He slid his fingers free and guided Lupin to lay down on his side on the soft cushion before laying down behind him. One arm was cushioning Lupin's head while the other hand slid down Lupin's thigh. "Open your legs for me."

Lupin opened his leg and swung it over Zenigata's thigh, making his body that much more accessible to his lover's touch. One of the last droplets of water clinging to Lupin's skin that had not been kissed away by eager lips or swept off with questing touches trickled down Lupin's hip and collected in his navel a moment before it drained away along the thief's flat stomach, leaving a trail of warm shivering sensation in its path. Lupin's body shuddered at the touch on his inner thigh. With little difficulty, Zenigata guided himself to Lupin's opening and pressed inside. He groaned as he pressed his forehead to Lupin's shoulder.

"Thank you for all this." He whispered before he began to slowly thrust into Lupin. "Oh God yes."

Lupin tilted his head back, mouth dropping open in a wordless sound of bliss that caught in his throat thickly before petering out into airy groan. The slow pace was delectable and Lupin luxuriated in each long thrust. His hand held fast on Zenigata's hip and massaged the giving flesh stretched over the sharp knob of his hip bone. He rocked his hand in time with Zenigata's movements as silent encouragement and Lupin could hear his own breath now, shallow but aroused.

Once Zenigata had collected himself he rested his prominent chin on Lupin's shoulder. His free arm looped around his lover's waist and the one under Lupin's head reached for Lupin's hand. Their fingers twined together and the image of their joined hands with their matching rings was an even more beautiful than any world wonder.

"I love you, Lupin." Zenigata husked into Lupin's ear as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"I love you too." Lupin echoed at once. He turned his face away, into the cushion, moaning with an almost musical sweetness. His own hips began to minutely twitch back with each of his partner's strokes, involuntarily seeking more from Zenigata. Lupin brought their intertwined hands to his lips, where he kissed Zenigata's thumb and the side of his hand. He held them to his face, puffing hot breath onto their wrists with each breathy cry.

"Ah yes!" Zenigata moaned as Lupin began to push back. With that encouragement, he began to thrust harder into Lupin. He reached down and stroked Lupin's hard sex in time with his thrusts as he moaned his pleasure in Lupin's ear. He could feel himself pulse inside Lupin's tightness. Lupin sobbed with ecstatic surprise when Zenigata's hand returned to his length. He gave a low drawn out moan and his body trembled all over. Lupin bit his lower lip.

"Don't..stop..." He begged through his teeth.

"I'm close." Zenigata panted as he thrust harder and faster. "You feel so good. You always feel so good. I love you Lupin. God, I love you!" The inspector knew he was babbling but he couldn't help it. He was out of his mind with desire for the man he loved. The man he planned on spending the rest of his life with.

Lupin's muscles were all starting to go taut as his own orgasm was begining to crest. Part of Lupin wanted this to last but another part knew that was not an option. Zenigata was stroking him quick with a tight fist, offering no quarter. Lupin could only focus on holding back so long with his lover behind him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. The thief's breathing became erratic, more a series of delirious gasps now. Not knowing where else to hold and unable to articulate his love, Lupin blindly reached behind his head and put a hand on the back on Zenigata's head, pressing the inspector's forehead close to the back of Lupin's neck. It was all he could manage to communicate the closeness he felt for Zenigata, aroused as Lupin was. Lupin's whole frame was shaking in pleasure and he teetered on the exhilarating brink of completion.

Zenigata couldn't believe how tight Lupin had become and the squeeze of his lover's body around him was enough to drive him over the edge. With one final hard thrust, the inspector filled his lover with his orgasm. A low growling moan ripped from him and he pressed his forehead against the soft skin on the back of Lupin's neck. The clean musky scent of his lover filled his nose as he shook through his climax. Ragged gasps between deep guttural moans were pulled from his lips in his ecstasy. He gripped Lupin's hand tighter as though this perfect man would disappear if he didn't hold on.

Stars exploded behind Lupin's eyes and all at once the strain of his whole rigid body became impossibly tighter for a split second that made everything come into sharp focus. The bristle of Zenigata's hair under Lupin's clutching palm and his breath heaving arhythmically on the hot sensitive skin of Lupin's back all became beyond intense and then just as suddenly, the tenseness was replaced with a liquid molten ecstasy that sent the thief to sobbing pieces. He spilled over into Zenigata's hand and all the while he couldn't help but grind back into those searching final thrusts.

Zenigata's hips twitched with the aftermath of his climax. Lupin's body milked the last drops from his sex and he let out one more groan before relaxing. As he attempted to catch his breath Zenigata removed his hand from Lupin's sex and wrapped his arm around Lupin's waist, holding the other man close as he let the bliss settle around them. The dampness of the pool had been replaced by the hot sticky slip of sweat. Lupin's back stuck to the stomach and chest curled around him and Lupin felt a final drop of his seed break away from the tip of his manhood with an almost ticklish ripple of muted pleasure. Lupin's limbs were limp and burned with dull gratified fire.

For a while, neither of the spoke; only measured each of their hard breaths carefully as if to make sure they still could breathe. Lupin's throat was dry and stung the smallest bit with every inhale but became more calmed and soothing with each exhale. Somewhere in the distance, either in the garden or perhaps even carrying across the river from the Taj Mahal itself, Lupin could head the trumpeting cry of a peacock. Lupin chuckled warmly to himself. He squeezed Zenigata's hand in his own and wiped a bit of sweat away from his forehead with the inside of his forearm. When Lupin squeezed his hand Zenigata returned the gesture.

"Oh my God." He grumbled from behind his lover. The late morning sun had warmed the world around them and the scent of flowers filled the air. The inspector was still inside his lover and didn't plan on parting from him any time soon.

"Mmhmm..." Lupin agreed stupidly. They had both worked themselves hard and fast and now they felt like they had both been hit by a train so it was no surprise that neither of them was in a hurry to disentangle themselves. But Lupin was hot and sweating and his head was at a bit of an odd angle. As much as he hated it, Lupin gingerly rolled away to lay on his stomach. The breeze felt exquisite on his overheated skin. He looked at Zenigata with an almost dopey devotion and reached out to brush his hand along the man's cheek. The touch was heavy handed with fatigue but full of affection.

"How do you feel?" He asked. An equally dopey look met Lupin's when Zenigata opened his eyes.

"We just made love in front of the Taj Mahal. How could I not feel amazing?" He rested his own hand over Lupin's. "This is better than any fantasy I could ever have."

Lupin felt his heart fill to bursting. It was exactly what Lupin wanted to hear. A sudden giddy energy filled him. Lupin all but jumped to his feet. Between last night's encounter and their recent activities, Lupin's calves burned and would probably be sore in the morning but it was a good burn; a thrilling burn that made Lupin feel alive. The way Zenigata lifted his head with a look of dawning confusion was precious.

"Well of course it is." Lupin remarked. He took a running leap backward and sprawled through the air. Before he landed in the pool he cheered at the top of his voice: "This is actually happening!!"

Lupin broke the surface of the water with a colossal splash. A spray flew up into the cabana, splashing Zenigata with a substantial amount of water. A wave went sloshing all over the stones like a sudden tide. Lupin surfaced, a wild triumphant joy in his loud laughter. Zenigata let out a loud shout of surprise as he was drenched in the cool pool water.

"Lupin!" He yelled as he laughed. It felt refreshing after all of their activity earlier. A moment later he dove into the water after his lover with his own big splash. He surfaced in front of Lupin. "This better be real cause if it's a dream I don't wanna wake up." He joked before giving Lupin a quick kiss and paddling away. A little voice in the back of his head reminded Zenigata that this was only the beginning of the first day and Lupin probably had even more tricks up his proverbial sleeve. For once that thought made the inspector smile.

  
The rest of the week was an extension of the paradise the first day had been. Lupin had everything planned for every day. For some, this treatment would feel stifling from a lover but for Zenigata it was relaxing. Most of his life he had followed Lupin so it had become second nature for the man but it was different now. After all these years Lupin wasn't leading him on a chase, he was leading him to Nirvana.

The two men barely left each other's side the entire time. Lupin had planned dinners and spa days along with many cultural activities put on by the hotel. Zenigata was a bit stubborn at first when it came to the spa but after one massage he was hooked. His request to go back the next day had made Lupin laugh out loud.

Everything was perfect and often Zenigata would find himself just watching his fiancé with a smile on his face. This wonderful man had done all of this for him and he was so grateful. The inspector did his best to show his gratitude every chance he could.

When the couple wasn't out in the extensive gardens of the resort or lounging in one of the many community pools, they were making love in the beautiful villa they were staying in. True to his word Lupin found a way for them to make love everywhere they could. Though by the end of the week they found time to just lay together and enjoy each other's company, talking about what the future might bring and reminiscing about what had come before.

Now they were on their last night of their vacation and Lupin had insisted they spend it in the room. He had ordered room service and once they were done Lupin had drawn Zenigata a bath. The warm water was liberally scented with oils by the thief until he deemed it fit for his lover. Now Zenigata sat in the bath with his eyes shut. Perfectly relaxed. Lupin sat on the back of the tub which was usually used for toiletries but had been cleared away to make room for the thief to rest comfortably. His legs rested on either side of Zenigata and he rubbed the older man's shoulders as they enjoy the silence together.

The air was thick and warm with steam. The way Zenigata melted bonelessly into Lupin's touch was delightful. The thief worked at Zenigata's muscles with oiled fingers but there seemed to be no knots there to ease away. Lupin observed his lover, studying him with all the consideration of an art lover in a gallery of Greek sculpture. Zenigata had a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. The near-permanent creases in his forehead and around his eyes were gone, leaving behind a soothed and dreamy countenance. Lupin had never seen him so at ease. The inspector's ever vigilant ways wouldn't allow it, Lupin suggested to himself.

Lupin took great pleasure in seeing his lovers happy; always had. Now was no exception. It was why he was always so willing to please with Fujiko and why he was always the first to offer gifts without apparent reason. One genuine smile from a loved one could put Lupin walking on clouds for hours. After such a full and loving week, Lupin's suspected he would not come down for weeks.

"How did you enjoy your vacation?" He asked with a calm warmth. Zenigata chuckled a little. 

"It's been amazing." He said as he rested his head on Lupin's knee. "I almost wish it wouldn't end."

Lupin's legs were submerged in the hot rose water bath and he felt Zenigata gently touch his heel and linger there, a sign of connection. It was funny how a single touch could make the thief's heart flutter. Lupin knew he was prone to being blinded by the love light in his eyes but Lupin was in pure bliss at the sight of Zenigata in such a perfect state of tranquility. He hated to upset it. He also knew he couldn't put this conversation off any longer. Zenigata would never be more susceptible to Lupin's thoughts and Lupin had wanted the moment to be right.

Lupin lifted his head and looked away. It was easier to speak when he wasn't looking into that truly happy face he knew he was about to upset. Even if Zenigata's eyes were closed the thought of them coming open and scrutinizing Lupin with anger was too much. 

"It doesn't have to." Lupin almost said it nonchalantly but the hush of his words denoted their fearful solemnity. He could only pause a second before continuing. If he didn't he was afraid he'd lose his nerve or send Zenigata into a fit. Lupin spoke with caution but was earnest. "You could retire...and come with me. We can finally get married. It could be like this..." Another pause; another daring chance to let himself hope "...always."

It had been easier to propose marriage than this. Lupin hadn't thought about it when he went down on his knee for Zenigata. This proposal was much worse. Lupin was sure Zenigata would say yes to getting married, for one. This... This was altogether different. It was risky to suggest something so forbidden. Lupin knew this and braced for the possibility that he had just caused the whole wonderful week to go up in smoke. Zenigata stiffened and looked up at his fiancé. His eyes weren't mad, just surprised.

"Was that what this week was about? Getting me to retire?" He asked calmly. Lupin swallowed hard. It had almost disappointed Lupin that Zenigata hadn't gotten all at once worked up. A blustering and passionate Zenigata was something Lupin could handle with ease. This felt like watching the timer on a bomb tick down to zero and then getting no explosion. Both relieving and scary in its potential to still blow.

"It sounds so underhanded when you put it like that." Lupin answered. He studied the tiles in the ceiling with great interest. It was hard to look up at Lupin at his current angle so Zenigata pulled away slightly and turned at the waist to better talk to his lover. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I just...." He paused and mulled over his words for a minute. "Do you think that I think this is how you live?"

Lupin did look at Zenigata then. He felt strangely called out.

"I mean, not all the time." Lupin clarified. In fact, it was a very small amount of time. It was more often lumpy used furniture and months late rent rather than this harem-like opulence. But for every time of famine, Lupin lived in hope of feast. There would always be another job and in the meantime, the nourishment of love and friendship was worth living thin for Lupin. 

"I wanted you to have a taste of the good life for once, Pops. Show you I could take care of you." Lupin knew that would sound like an insult to Zenigata's ear. The man was very capable of taking care of himself and would let Lupin know. The thief hurried to correct himself. "If you stayed with me, that is. I can't have you eating instant ramen alone in economy hotel rooms until the day you die. That would break my heart."

Maybe it was the week of no work and all the lounging. Maybe it was the daily hours of lovemaking. Maybe it was the beautifully prepared food served in beautiful settings or maybe it was because Lupin being so open with him with no games or silliness meant more to him than anything in the world but Zenigata's face softened and he smiled at Lupin. As quickly as the older man could he turned so he was kneeling in the tub with his hands resting on the tops of Lupin's thighs.

"Lupin, I like instant ramen and economy rooms are fine for me as long as they're clean. I ain't gonna lie and say I don't like this too though. Caviar in a palace sure is nice. What I like more than anything though is you." He chuckled softly. "I've seen your abandoned hideouts. They ain't anything fancy. I'm happy to be anywhere as long as I'm with you."

Lupin smiled like a child who had been found out but knew he would not be punished. He fondly brushed a bead of water from Zenigata's temple with his thumb.

"Then say you'll come with me. Leave with me straight from here in the morning and put your resignation in the mail. How wonderful was it to wake up together _every morning_? No goodbyes, no boundaries. No one telling us we can't be us. This last week was to show you that we could be so much more than a few hours every other month in between jobs." Lupin pleaded sweetly. He laid his hand over Zenigata's.

That wasn't something that Zenigata had ever thought of. The idea that he could just leave and go with his lover seemed downright impossible to his mind and yet a small part of Zenigata reminded him he could. It wouldn't take much at all for them to run off into the great wide world together and never look back. It was beautiful and terrifying.

"Lupin, I don't know. I've never even thought of that before." He finally answered. His dark brown eyes looked away from his lover but he didn't try to pull away.

"Pops, you've got to understand. I'm sick of being Lupin the thief half of the time I see you. I want to be Lupin, your husband twenty-four seven." Lupin explained. He gently held Zenigata by the arms and peered at him.

"That - that does sound nice." Zenigata said. He still couldn't look at Lupin. Not when his patient lover was asking this of him. "What if someone else catches you? If I leave I won't be able to help you."

"No one can catch me! I'm Lupin the Third!" He boasted. He lifted his chin in the air and he smiled that soft around the edges smile that he knew made him look like an arrogant brat. It was equal parts an attempt to lighten the mood and Lupin's true feelings. "And even if they did, I'd have you by my side. You'd spring me in a heartbeat."

Zenigata looked up shocked. "Spring you? I couldn't do that! I mean - that one time didn't count. Maggiorana didn't deserve to catch you. He played dirty." The inspector knew he was rationalizing but it was easier that way. "I meant that if they did catch you I could go to the judge on your behalf. I could tell them about all the people you've helped. That way they could give you a shorter sentence. Then I'd make sure you were comfortable wherever you ended up. And when you got out I'd have you placed in custody with me. We'd be together then." Those were all things he could do but he had to admit they were flimsy excuses and none of them likely to work out in that way.

It made Lupin's heart thump hard in his chest to hear how thoroughly Zenigata had planned for the aftermath of his own victory. He wondered when the inspector had changed his tune from gleefully threatening the death sentence to offering himself up as Lupin's court-appointed babysitter. It was a cute thought to muse on. Lupin, reformed and under the watchful eye of the selfless ICPO agent to bring him in, living in some little town far away from big city vices and anything too tempting to Lupin's sticky fingers. It almost had a ring of family life to it. If you didn't count the ankle monitor.

"What shorter sentence? There's not a judge in the world that wouldn't give me life or close to it. I'd be a crippled old man and you..." Lupin left the thought unfinished, not wanting to think about it. He quickly pressed on, speaking with as much care as he could. "I won't let myself be locked away. Not for you or anyone else."

That last part didn't hurt as much as Zenigata thought it would. Lupin wouldn't be the man he loved if he was the type to just roll over. It was the strength and determination that had drawn the inspector in. 

"I know that. But... But... If I caught you it could still work." Zenigata looked up at Lupin with big pleading eyes. He knew it was all a lie but he desperately wanted to believe it. Lupin could see how much this was affecting Zenigata and his heart went out to him. Lupin steeled himself to bring up the most sore point of the subject. He didn't want this to be a fight. He didn't want to bring up what he and Jigen had jokingly called Lupin and Zenigata's "professional relationship" but he didn't see much alternative. Lupin chose his words with care.

"Are you really going to bring me in? CAN you do it? The last four years have felt more like a game of tag you're it than an actual chase. You've got to admit... It's become a bit of a farce." Lupin said. Zenigata's first instinct was to puff up and bluster but Lupin was right. So he leaned into the place he found the most comfort: Lupin himself. His hands slid up Lupin's legs and wrap around the man's waist. He rested his head over Lupin's heart. 

"You gonna make me say it? You don't think I know that?"

Lupin at once enfolded the man into his arms. He felt like a heel for even mentioning it.

"Then what good is it to keep running around in circles our whole lives? If you bring me in, we will be apart. If you don't, we will be apart. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy and the only way out of it is to leave it all behind."

Moving with gentle persistence, Lupin sunk into the bath with Zenigata. The water's embrace was warm and comforting. He laid Zenigata back and moved away just enough to catch his eye in an intense stare. Lupin's eyes were clear and compassionate.

"I know this all sounds really fishy. I'm a snake and I'm offering you an apple in a garden, yes, but... _look_ _at the garden_." Lupin motioned around them just a moment before returning his avid attention to Zenigata. "I promise this is all above board, Pops. I'm so beyond tricks with you."

A deep heavy sigh slipped from Zenigata. Of course Lupin was right. Nine times out of ten he always was. He pulled one hand from the water and cupped the side of Lupin's face.

"Alright. You win. But give me a little more time to wrap everything up. I know you've waited patiently this long, so you can give me at least a year more to end things on my terms." He said after a moment. Zenigata wasn't sure he could keep this promise but he was sure going to try. Lupin was honestly surprised more than anything. He had in no way expected Zenigata to actually agree. Lupin all at once felt a swelling of joy in his heart unlike any he had felt before. Lupin felt he might shoot fifty feet into the air like a firecracker. He was sure he looked positively ludicrous with happiness. Lupin took Zenigata's face into his slender hands and peppered kissed all over the man's face.

"Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" He asked between fevered kisses. Zenigata chuckled and smiled.

"I mean it. I'm gonna try my hardest. It just might take a bit of time." He cuddled Lupin close. "You willing to wait for me?"

Lupin looked at Zenigata with a sudden sobering urgency. He kissed Zenigata's mouth with a deep passion and when he broke it, he breathed his words against Zenigata's lips: "I'd wait forever if I had to."

Lupin just as quickly pulled away and the halo of mirth was back just as quickly as it had disappeared. Lupin's smile was blinding. Happiness emanated from every inch of the thief and it showed. Never in all their years of the chase had Zenigata seen Lupin so happy. No heist or close shave of an escape had made Lupin look like that. Now he, silly old Zenigata, had done that. Had made Lupin light up like the sun and the inspector was the moon, reflecting it all back.

"Well, I won't make you wait that long." Zenigata chuckled. His hand smoothed down lupin's back. "Now come on. We got one more night. Let's make it a good one." He kissed Lupin soundly as they lay in the tub together.


	3. Chapter 3

They did make the most of the night. Things felt sad but even sweeter for knowing it was their last night together for an unknown length of time.

When Zenigata woke the next morning, he was alone. It was a dissatisfying turn of events but it was par for the course with Lupin. Zenigata suspected Lupin often ran from the emotionally taxing task of regretful goodbyes. He had a habit of feeling his emotions very strongly and maybe it was fear of their goodbyes turning tearful that prompted Lupin to quietly make exits when he had to. That thought made Zenigata think even more fondly of him.

Lupin may have left with the sunrise but he did not forget to make sure his fiance was well taken care of. There was a light but beautiful breakfast waiting in the sitting room. The pot of chai tea, rich with the scent of cardamom, was still hot. There was a boarding pass on the breakfast tray for a flight back to Tokyo, first class Zenigata noticed. He had to admit he had never lived so well as when he started sleeping with the enemy.

In addition, his grey suit was clean, pressed and laid out on the chaise lounge. There was a bloom pinned to the lapel. A delicate bell-shaped set of petals in white fading at the core into a shade of violent so pale it was almost indigo. Frail stamens curled up beckoningly. Zenigata found his book on the language of flowers amongst his things.

The book was battered and stained. The spine was held together with a strip of silver duck tape. It had been dropped in rivers, splattered with ramen broth and dried out with hotel room hair dryers. It had even on one occasion been run over by a police cruiser. But through it all, it had served Zenigata well. He had needed it less and less over the years but he kept it close like a totem. Occasionally Lupin still managed to stump him.

He at last found the photo that closest matched the flower on the suit. "Azalea (Rhododendron Pentanthera)- Remembering your home with fondness & wishing to return to it, 'Take care of yourself for me'." the inscription read. Zenigata smiled automatically. The thief had scored a double hitter this time out. Lupin always knew how to leave an impression.

His flight was enjoyable despite its fifteen-hour length. Zenigata was used to long travel times but this was an all but direct flight. It was a welcome change of pace to not endure a string of layovers in strange airports but Zenigata still had plenty of time to think on the decisions he had made the night before. Between the time change, jet lag and the deep thoughts on his new commitment to his lover, when Zenigata arrived at his apartment the next morning at half-past eight he was exhausted. He peeled off his suit, stopping to place the azalea blossom in water then crawled to his futon. The retirement ceremony for the secretary of operational support was that evening and Zenigata hoped he would be well rested by then.

As he drifted off to sleep, Zenigata's mind wandered back to Lupin. The look of joy on the man's face when Zenigata had agreed to retire was as precious as gold. Zenigata looked forward to sleeping with the thief in his arms again. It was a comforting notion that the reality of spending every night like that was just visible on the horizon.

When Zenigata arrived in his dark blue dress uniform, he was still somewhat tired. It had not been mandatory to come in formal uniform but Zenigata believed it afforded the correct amount of respect. His fatigue was replaced with a rush of pride upon seeing Yata had donned full uniform as well. There was something special about having a partner who used to be Tokyo Metropolitan Police as well. In Zenigata's experience, many ICPO agents tended to shed their former offices like dirty rags once they made the lofty goal of Interpol. It was heart-warming to see Yata hold the same sense of pride as Zenigata himself did for where he came from. He had to admit Yata wore the uniform better than himself though, the clean lines of his yellow armband and white peaked cap standing out against navy blue wool and the black shine of Yata's hair.

The ceremony was about as dry as any other Zenigata had attended in his career. Speeches were made to which sober applause was given, muted by the clap of their white cotton gloves. The ceremony had been closed by the current secretary introducing his successor, a man by the name of Darnell A. Manchineel. American and of military training, Zenigata observed by the Marine dress blues he was wearing and Zenigata's own age if not a few years older. He approached the podium with slow meticulous steps, supported but a sturdy looking cane. By the minor limp in his gait, Zenigata suspected Manchineel did not need it because of his age but rather a years old injury.

Manchineel did not smile as he spoke but he exuded an air of approachable dignity. They were mostly platitudes about what an honor accepting this position was and how he would oversee it with respect.

Once the speeches and ceremonies were over a calm reception began. Zenigata wasn't one to mingle unless he had to and he wasn't exactly in the best of moods with the jet lag. He had found himself a quiet place in the corner where he nursed a scotch and thought about his fiancé. The engagement ring hung around his neck on its chain as a constant reminder of the promise he had made.

"I was hoping you'd look more rested after a vacation." Yata's voice came from the side and Zenigata turned to get a good look at his partner. Zenigata humphed and hunched his shoulders.

"It wasn't a relaxing vacation." Zenigata lied. "There was a personal matter to take care of."

Yata had been around Zenigata long enough to know that he shouldn't pry when it came to certain things so he left the conversation at that. The young inspector looked out over the stark hall.

"What do you think of the new Secretary of Operational Support? I hear he's well liked."

Zenigata took a deep sip of his drink.

"You did some research. Good kid." He said as he shot a kind smile Yata's way. "I know he's won a humanitarian service award amongst other things. He apparently helped rebuild bombed villages during the Gulf War and those Kuwaiti citizens say he changed their lives."

"I've also heard he likes to be more hands on which might help with the Lupin investigation." Yata added. It only took a moment for Zenigata to drain his drink and placed it on one of the tables scattered around the room. 

"We've done our research, it's time for the interrogation. I'll fill you in after."

The new boss was standing amongst a small group as they spoke. The inspector stood silently to the side and waited for the conversation to die down. It took a while. This man was clearly very popular and Zenigata paid close attention to the conversation. Finally, most of the people had moved on and Zenigata felt he could step forward.

"Sir. Kouichi Zenigata. I'm in charge of the Lupin task force. It's nice to meet you." He said stepping forward and offering a handshake. With his white Marine's cover hat off and under his arm, Zenigata could see that Manchineel was about a head taller than him. He had dark grey hair, ringed with a swath of white from temple to temple. It added to the dignified look of his face. It reminded Zenigata of Robert Redford. Well taken care of, even at his older age. Now that he was closer, Zenigata could see Manchineel's black cane was topped with the form of an eagle cast in silver, perched and hunched with his wings tucked close to its body.

The man looked at Zenigata with a smile that was wavering on polite confusion for all but a second before recognition dawned and the smile grew. His teeth were very white.

"Zenigata! Ah yes, I have been hearing about you. Nothing but praise, I promise." He said congenially. He seized Zenigata's hand and his grip was strong. Zenigata gripped back and gave a curt shake before sliding his hand free. He knew how these Americans liked to show off.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try to live up to that. I was wondering when I could come see you during office hours to update you on the Lupin task force."

Manchineel continued smiling. He seemed pleased by Zenigata's response.

"Right down to business. Very nice. We'll work together very well. I was hoping you would touch base with us. I've taken particular interest in the Lupin file. It's certainly not light reading." He added that bit with a chuckle and an affable air.

"That's true, sir." Zenigata said with a small smile. Maybe this would work out all right. Manchineel seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and he and Zenigata seemed to be cut from very similar cloth. "Lupin is tricky. He just led me on a wild goose chase in India. I'm sure a man with your background will be helpful in his apprehension."

"I hope to do just that. There's plenty I can do in my new position and I'm going to start right away. This case has to take a new direction. Which is why effective immediately, I have authorized necessary force against Lupin if it results in his arrest." Manchineel explained it with only a drop in his urbane demeanor.

"Necessary force?" The inspector wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Sir, that isn't needed. Lupin is a thief, not a murderer. Any deaths that may be connected to him were out of self-defense." Damn, did Zenigata want a cigarette. He knew it would be frowned upon as most indoor places didn't allow it in this day and age but he really wanted one. Manchineel was unbothered by Zenigata words. He rocked on his heels a second as if he were mulling it over.

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way but regardless, the man is dangerous. Look at the big picture. Many of the items he targets are priceless and irreplaceable. On top of that, think the suffering he causes the countries he steals from. The ramifications. It's national identity theft, Mr. Zenigata. Imagine the bad press; the loss of tourism. Economies can scarcely come back from a blow like that sometimes. I wouldn't hesitate to call it cultural terrorism..." Manchineel was impassioned but only the proper amount for the setting. It was a well thought out argument that Zenigata suspected Manchineel had brought up in boardrooms and meetings before. 

Zenigata was speechless for a moment. Terrorism was a far reach from theft. If that was truly what Manchineel was telling people then Lupin was in a lot of trouble. "With all due respect sir that is far fetched. If you're gonna get that deep into it, Lupin has saved lives and countries. The incident at Cagliostro alone proved that."

For the first time in the conversation, Manchineel's veneer developed a hairline fracture, as his eyebrows came down to meet with deferential confusion.

"It sounds almost like you admire him, Mr. Zenigata." It wasn't an accusation. In fact, Manchineel said it like he was navigating a tasteless water cooler joke as politely as possible.

"Admire is a strong word, sir." Zenigata said and his eyes shifted to the floor. There wasn't much he could think of to say to that. There were things he wanted to say though. He wanted to say that he more than admired Lupin. That, in fact, he was in love with the man and they were engaged to be married. He wanted to say loud enough for the whole room to hear that he had just spent an entire week with his lover and was planning on retiring within the next year so he'd never have to wake up without him again. In addition, he'd tell the Secretary and the whole damn room that he didn't know what that would mean for him and the thief but he didn't care as long as he could marry the man he loved. But none of that would help Lupin. All it would do was get Zenigata arrested. Lupin would need him if Manchineel really intended to use force.

"What I mean is I've had to team up with Lupin for the greater good and he would never harm someone for no reason."

"Duly noted." Manchineel allowed but it seemed to hold the air that while he had heard Zenigata, he would not take such arguments to heart. "But his crimes still stand to the point where we must consider the risks versus the reward. I assure you, lethal action will be our very last option. Consider any shots fired more as a deterrent than an outright offensive."

The word "lethal" almost made Zenigata stiffen but he fought the impulse. 

"Of course, sir. We can talk more at length once you're in your office. I reassure you that my task force needs very little babysitting." The inspector chuckled a bit as he tried to lighten the mood. That statement seemed to spark realization in Manchineel and he nodded to himself.

"Oh that's right, you weren't informed. You were on leave this last week if I remember right. There isn't going to be an office. Not for the time being at least. No, Mr. Zenigata, I like to get in and get my hands dirty. Helps to give me a feel for the operation, if you know what I mean. That's why I'm going to be accompanying you and your team effective immediately." He shifted his weight closer to Zenigata, completely at ease and in his element. Zenigata bristled at that. More for his pride than anything but also because it would be harder to see his fiancé.

"That not needed!" He said loudly before composing himself. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not some kid who needs his hand held. I know how to run this task force."

For just a moment, Manchineel's jolly bubble burst and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He recovered spectacularly and continued to maintain his magnanimous attitude.

"No one is saying that. Not at all. This is purely for a probationary period. All I'm looking to do is see the challenges we've been running into with this operation first hand and do what I can to make sure it gets resolved." He explained. He clamped a hand on Zenigata's shoulder and squeezed it with a chummy sort of familiarity. "I know us old war horses can get a little spooked when people come in and try to change things willy nilly but I'm only here to help get you where you need to be. Please don't think of me as your direct supervisor. I'm just another member of your team."

For the first time since they had met, Manchineel stopped smiling. He didn't scowl but there was something profound in the absence of his smile.

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Manchineel added with just as friendly a tone as could be but there was something in him; a glint in his eye or a tilt to his head that inferred that the answer better be a positive one and that was when Zenigata knew there was something wrong here. He was good at his job and good at reading people. Better than most. This new secretary was not the man he appeared to be. In that moment inspector Zenigata saw his retirement and life with Lupin fly out the window. He was going to have to stay as long as he could and play his cards close to his chest if he was going to keep Lupin safe.

"Not a problem at all, sir." Zenigata answered with a congenial smile. "It may take this old dog a bit of time to get used to but we'll make space for you on the team, sir. If it's all right by you I'd like to introduce you to the force first thing tomorrow."

Manchineel's decorum was back in place in a snap.

"Splendid. The sooner the better. Members of Lupin's gang have been spotted in the D.C. area and we have reason to believe Lupin himself isn't far behind. We'll be heading there asap." He said and only then did he removed the strong gripped hand from Zenigata's shoulder. "I'm sorry this turned into shop talk, but I'm glad to have gotten the chance to meet you."

The man seemed more amused than apologetic and it only seemed to add to his damned approachable demeanor. He retucked his hat under his arm and steadied himself on his walking stick. It was a subtle signal that the conversation was over and Manchineel had a lot of other people to see to.

"Unfortunately that happens a lot with me. You'll get used to it." Zenigata chuckled. "I'll head back to my room and pack along with sending out an email to the force. We'll reconvene in Washington in twenty-four hours." He gave Manchineel a curt bow and turned away. The smile fell from his face. Once he had reached Yata he very seriously looked at him. "Go pack. We leave as soon as possible for America."

Yata nodded but before he could go Zenigata's grabbed his arm.

"Don't trust him. If he ever offers you something turn him down. He's not what he makes himself out to be." Just as quickly as he had grabbed Yata, Zenigata let go and walked away. Yata watched him for a moment as he went.

  
To call the first few weeks in Washington DC a wild goose chase would not be too far off from the truth. There were plenty of false leads and dead ends. Reports of someone matching Daisuke Jigen's description drinking at a bar in the Ronald Reagan Airport or a samurai meditating at the foot of the Japanese Pagoda on the western bank of the Tidal Basin came up completely empty. Lupin himself was nowhere to be found.

True to his word, Manchineel seemed to hang back and observe without getting directly involved with Zenigata's investigation. But the inspector had the sneaking suspicion that his orders were being filtered through the secretary before being carried out. Reports would come back late and strangely brief. When Manchineel was in the room for daily briefings there was a cloud of uncertainty that hung over a few of the younger agents' heads. A hesitation when speaking as if they were afraid to say too much. It was Yata who was the only man to remain dependable.

Zenigata was also aware he was being tailed on his off time. Not at all hours but there would be occasions where he would see someone just out of his line of vision. Men in baseball caps or dark sunglasses even on overcast days. Zenigata would note their height and build and what noticeable traits he could make out surreptitiously and every time that funny feeling of being watched overtook the inspector he always happened to find the same people trying to remain anonymous in the crowd.

It had to be Manchineel's doing but as to why Zenigata had no idea. It may have had something to do with Zenigata's rebuttal to Manchineel's proposed tactics for the Lupin case but Zenigata had been very careful to do everything by the book. Not that they had had the opportunity to set the new tactics into motion. Lupin was no more than a strong rumor with just enough intelligence coming in on him to keep the task force from moving on.

But Zenigata knew without a doubt that Lupin was in Washington. He knew this because he had, on a whim, left flowers for him one morning. It would not be out of character to any prying eyes that may have observed him. It was a well know fact that Zenigata was very respectful and often left flowers at local memorial sights. He had done so for years now. He had chosen the Japanese American Memorial this time. It was conveniently on his walk from his hotel to Interpol Washington at the U.S. National Central Bureau and he would be able to keep an eye on it on his return trip.

He left the flower at the foot of the statue. Two cranes, wings outstretched against hampering strings of barbed wire high on a square pillar. Anyone seeing Zenigata leave the flower would only presume that the inspector had some relative who had been subjected to the Japanese internment camps of World War Two. Having grown up during the Second World War and the occupation in Japan made for great cover. There was always the excuse of a distant family member or an acquaintance who had served with his father that had to be reflected upon.

It was a simple request. A single purple iris meaning "send a message" along with his signature jonquil. He could only hope there would be a reply. That Lupin would know that Zenigata was just looking to know if the thief was close enough to communicate.

Zenigata knew he would not be able to stop and examine any message left for him, lest he be noticed. He would be forced to identify it as best he could from a distance and wait until he was in the privacy of his room to decode it. He was very careful to never take his flower language book out in public ever since he suspected he was being watched.

Upon his walk back that evening, Zenigata saw that his cutting was gone. It perhaps proved nothing. Only that someone had removed it. He knew that the employees of the city's parks were supposed to dispose of organic mementos left behind and catalog the others. But when Zenigata looked up the length of the statue he saw the answer he was looking for. Tucked in the bill of one the imprisoned cranes was a full tapering spike of blue lupine.

Zenigata wanted to rush over and snatch the blossom from the statue but he held himself back. Maybe he could send back a message in the morning. A small smile touched his lips though. His lover was here. He always felt better knowing Lupin was close. Though this time it wasn't as comforting.

The evening was spent planning out a message for Lupin. He decided on rhododendron to say danger and for Lupin to flee, a red rose for love and of course his jonquil.

Before he could even leave his hotel room that morning there was a knock on his door. Zenigata had just finished tying his tie and expected that it was Yata at the door but when he opened it Manchineel greeted him. The Secretary offered Zenigata a coffee and a smile. He told the inspector he decided they should walk into the office together. His tone left no room for disagreement. As they walked Manchineel presented Zenigata with a small earpiece and informed the other man that he was to wear it at all times on the clock and to keep it on his person when off the clock in case Lupin was spotted.

Zenigata wanted to protest. He wanted to fight back. There had to be a tracking device inside the earpiece. But being in the know would help keep his lover safe. He put the earpiece in as they walked past the Japanese American memorial. The Lupine was gone.

  
It was about two weeks before Lupin made himself known to the task force. Despite the few hasty times Zenigata had tried to tip Lupin off, the thief had been flippant. Zenigata had sent the rhododendron as well as an oleander for caution a few days later but all he had gotten in response was a bunch of white violets saying "let's take a chance". Lupin was overconfident and as always was deciding to be cheeky about the whole thing. His tongue in cheek attitude really had a way of getting Zenigata's goat sometimes.

The calling card had been left at the information desk at the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History and had very quickly found its way into the hands of Interpol. Zenigata looked at the funny little drawing on the card woefully. The neat cursive handwriting read:

" _At six pm this Friday I will steal the Mackay Emerald. The Hope Diamond is too cliche and I'm in the mood to steal wedding gifts. Lupin III_ "

Wedding gifts. Those words jumped out at Zenigata. Usually he'd be able to separate his two lives with Lupin but not now. Not with danger so close.

"Mr. Zenigata. What's your location?" Manchineel's voice said from his earpiece. Zenigata almost gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was getting sick of the constant surveillance. It had made it impossible to even talk to Yata privately and the inspector was sure that his partner was the only one truly on his side.

"I'm in the rotunda." He said back a moment later. "Yata is taking witness statements and I'm getting ready to brief the men."

Manchineel's voice was curt and to the point. A military man on a mission. "Wait for me. We should discuss our tactics first."

Zenigata stood there feeling crushing impotence on his shoulders. It was almost enough to make him throw the calling card on the floor and stomp out of the building. In the short time since India, he felt he had lost everything. His freedom, his position in his task force and the confidence he had in his young partner. The only thing he felt he had left was Lupin and every night before he went to sleep he put his engagement ring on. He wouldn't let them take Lupin. Even if it meant they'd be separated forever. So he stood there looking up at the massive display of an African elephant in the museum's main hall and calmed himself before Manchineel showed up.

Manchineel approached Zenigata, his hard soled shoes and his cane making an uneven patter on the marble floor. He stood beside Zenigata. He did not speak but joined Zenigata in observing the taxidermy elephant.

"Do you think he's bluffing?" He asked mildly.

"Lupin doesn't bluff." Zenigata answered. He couldn't look at Manchineel and keep his cool. Not right now. "He's a thief but his word is like gold. I suggest a police blockade out front and heightened security in the gallery. We might wanna find anything else in the museum that was a wedding gift at some time. He might try and grab a few more things if he can but he usually has a singular target."

"Do you really think he'll just walk out the front door?" Manchineel asked. The words may have hinted at sarcasm but he said them with pure civility. Zenigata shrugged trying to act nonchalant.

"He might. I've known him to use ducts. I've seen him use helicopters and hot air balloons. I wouldn't put much past Lupin."

Something was coming together in Manchineel's brain. It was subtle but unmistakable like lightning on the horizon before a downpour. He held his chin in his hand.

"Not very decisive, inspector..." He noted. Manchineel pressed the issue. "In your professional opinion, do you think he's more likely to leave via the street or from the roof? I mean, you would know best."

Zenigata looked at his supervisor for the first time since he'd come into the room. Something was happening and it didn't bode well for anyone.

"The roof." He said finally. Manchineel seemed coolly satisfied with that answer.

"Very good. I hoped so." He said and began to turn away. He had apparently gotten what he needed from Zenigata. "It's a pain to set a sniper shooting down. Wind always catches..."

"Sniper?" Zenigata's heart all but stopped in his chest. He followed after the other man as he walked. "You said lethal action only as a deterrent. Lupin is not dangerous."

Manchineel turned eyes on Zenigata like he was a particularly snooty aunt who didn't appreciate the colorful anecdote he had just shared.

"Zenigata," He sighed with an exasperation that was too understanding, "Nobody said anything about lethal action. We're only going to clip him."

Manchineel stopped and turned to Zenigata fully when he saw the inspector wasn't convinced. He stood solidly, hands stacked on his cane front of him in a stance of firm consideration.

"Look. You could have two thousand officers out there in riot gear and Lupin would still find a way to get past them because he knows they're there. What we need is to surprise him. Make a move to stun him with a quick shot. To the knee or the arm. Nothing near his trunk, I promise. Once he's immobilized then you can send all the boys in to dogpile him. Y'see? Nice and clean." Manchineel told him.

"He's not that easy to catch." Zenigata said and this time it was almost through his teeth in frustration. He hated it when people underestimated Lupin. After taking a breath he continued. "We're both men, so let's talk this out like men and be honest. You aren't gonna give me a choice here, are you? It's your way or the highway and if I don't like it I'm welcome to hit the road. Am I reading that right?" His face was stern and his hands in his trench coat pockets. He tilted his head down just so to hide his eyes behind the brim of his hat.

There was a pause. Manchineel may not have expected Zenigata to be so forthright but it did nothing to hurt his resolve. If anything it strengthened it. Zenigata felt as if he were seeing a different Manchineel. Rather it was like he was seeing the real Manchineel. Someone made more of metal than of flesh and blood.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye on this." He said evenly. Manchineel began walking again, not expecting Zenigata to follow. "Have a plan of action to me by the end of the day. I'll need to approve it before Friday."

Zenigata watched Manchineel walk away. 

"Yes, sir." He grumbled then walked off to try and find some way to help Lupin.

Yata had been taking a statement from a docent who said they saw who brought in the calling card. Once he was done with her, he had listened into his two superiors conversation. He followed Manchineel after Zenigata went his own way.

"Sir. Excuse me, sir." He called after the Secretary. Manchineel turned at the sound of the voice calling him.

"Yes, Detective Yata?" Manchineel asked the moment he laid eyes on Yata. He was not a man who forgot people's names. Just another aspect of his ever-present professionalism. His smile was thin. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I- I'm sorry for speaking out of turn but," The young detective paused. He wasn't one to speak out like this but he felt it was important now. "You should listen to Inspector Zenigata. He knows what he's doing. He's the only person to capture Lupin and keep him in custody for so long. He learned a lot in Italy. If you just give him a chance he'll show you."

Manchineel's mouth flattened uncomfortably and he huffed a sigh through his nose. It was more the reaction of someone being bothered with a menial task rather than one that came from a place of wanting to truly teach something.

"Mr. Yata, you're young. When you get older you'll understand the world a little more." He advised. He moved on as if that pearl of wisdom needed no more explanation. "As a team, our job is to make sure the case is resolved. Isn't that correct?"

Yata looked cautiously at Manchineel. He was prepared for being talked down to because of his age but the way Manchineel spoke to him made him almost believe he wasn't being spoken to out of condescension.

"Resolved and justice served." He answered. Manchineel smiled as if he appreciated that answer. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes. Well, for that to happen we all have to communicate as a team. And I suspect Zenigata is not willing to do that. Not to the best of his ability at least. Perhaps he feels...threatened by me being here. I know how protective he is of this case." Manchineel betrayed no opinion on that statement, good or bad. "Detective, you would say you have Zenigata's trust? That he would tell you everything you need to know?"

Once again Yata was hesitant. "We've worked together for a while now. I believe I've earned the inspector's trust."

"Then maybe we can avoid a lot of these office politics if you would just make sure I'm aware of the inspector's plans. Anything he might be hesitant to share with me. That way we are all on the same page." Was the reply. It wasn't said with any reluctance and came out sounding reasonable somehow. In the beginning at least, Yata's first instinct was to agree to help be a liaison for the inspector but he considered what was really being said to him.

"Am I right in thinking you want me to spy on the inspector for you?"

"That is a very ugly word, Detective." Manchineel was quite quick to jump on to the response, Yata noticed. The man took a step in to place a fatherly hand on Yata's bicep. "This is purely for the good of the mission. It needs to be resolved. That's something we can all agree on. Doing this for me now is for Zenigata's own good and the ICPO in the long run."

"How is this for his own good?" Yata asked. He did like this man touching him. He didn't trust him. Zenigata was right. He wasn't what he seemed. Manchineel's jaw went tight. He dropped his hand away and regarded the marble floor for what felt like endless seconds to Yata. At last, Manchineel planted his fist on his hip and lifted his head. He nodded lightly to himself as if he had made up his mind, turning a step away to where Yata watched his strong profile. Manchineel turned back to Yata and leaned a bit at the waist to bring his face closer to the shorter man's.

"Zenigata... is expensive." Manchineel told him. He picked his words with care at first but began to become more decisive as he went on. "Travel expenses, damaged and destroyed vehicles and equipment. There was a time where all that...was justifiable. Inspector Zenigata was a standout candidate amongst his peers. But the Lupin file has stretched on for years without a definite result. Myself...and others...are concerned with his ability to do what has to be done. Some men become harder in their old age and others..." Manchineel left it unsaid but Yata knew what he was implying. Zenigata had gone soft and was sabotaging the Lupin Taskforce. Yata's mouth pressed in a hard line and his eyes were dark with anger. Manchineel certainly noticed this but continued on, with a lofty firmness.

"He has stagnated in the same rank and assignment for more than half of his career. He won't retire until the Lupin case is closed so I'm making sure it's closed for him. That way Zenigata will finally step down and the ICPO can move on from this embarrassment." Manchineel softened the slightest bit, hoping to appeal to Yata's better nature. "It's the kindest thing we can do for him. You of all people should know how badly he needs to retire."

"I don't feel that way, sir." Yata retorted as he lifted his chin in a mildly defiant manner. "I'm surprised it comes down to money in the ICPO. I thought we stood for more than that. Inspector Zenigata has worked tirelessly for years and now saying you're planning to force him into retirement is heartless, to say the least."

Manchineel didn't look angry. At least not blatantly on the surface. But Yata saw a coldness develop in his eyes. Something that Yata feared might grow into something more severe but seemed to be held at bay with a well-practiced resistance. Manchineel's voice did not rise in volume but any conversational tone was completely gone from it.

"That is a shame, but at the end of the day this is my operation and I'm going to get results one way or another. Now I will ask you again. Are you going to do as I ask or are you refusing the direct order of your superior?"

Yata had been nothing but a model officer his entire career and maybe that's what made him pause now. It did not last long though. His loyalties were closely tied to his honor. "I won't spy on the inspector for you."

There was anger there in Manchineel's face now. Yata suspected he was not a man that was often told no. He held a finger up to Yata's face.

"You're demoted. Communications until further notice." Manchineel spat still in a low tone but much less controlled than before. Communications was mostly research and grunt work, far back from the front lines, as it were, of the investigation proper. It was work that was usually given to agents at least two ranks below Yata. It was not something a Detective Inspector was assigned without silently communicating he had done something foolish to anger someone. "The only reason I'm not firing you outright is because Zenigata will start asking questions. But if he asks why, and you breathe a word, it's your job, Detective Yata. Do you understand?"

Manchineel stood, looming over Yata and observed him for some kind of flinch or break in his front. He silently dared Yata to speak against him. Yata had always been the even-tempered one of any group but now he wanted to dig his heels in and fight. A little part of him thought that maybe he had picked up some hot-headedness from Zenigata. He was proud of that.

"Understood, Sir." He said after a moment. Another beat of silence held.

"Dismissed." Manchineel said. He stood his ground, a power play that told Yata he was dismissed so he would be the one retreating. Yata glared at Manchineel for a moment before turning and walking away.

  
The day of the heist came and Zenigata was dreading every moment. He looked at his watch. 5:57 pm. Lupin was always prompt and Zenigata knew today would be no exception. 

He had just stepped out for a cigarette. He'd been smoking a lot more lately to deal with the stress of the case and being away from his lover for so long. A pack usually lasted him a week, now it had barely lasted two days. He exhaled as he looked up at the sky. The day was clear and bright. For once he was cursing the good weather. Lupin would be safer during a downpour. Now his eyes wandered to where the sniper was positioned in an office building across the street and a mild sense of panic overtook him before he squashed it down.

After taking one last long drag from his cigarette, Zenigata tossed it to the ground and crushed it under the toe of his dress shoe. He turned back to the museum and in doing so his eyes fell on the mobile command center. He knew Manchineel was inside with his eyes on all the cameras. His earpiece hadn't crackled to life with Manchineel's voice barking an order in some time. They must have entered the calm before the storm. He began the long walk back inside of the building.

After a few years with a partner, Zenigata wasn't used to being on his own for so long. Yata had been given an intel assignment and was busy with that or at least that's what Zenigata was told. He wasn't willing to trust anything he was told lately.

The rotunda was full of police officers dressed in swat gear. Most of them were milling about but still vigilante. At one point he would have trusted any of them but with this regime change, it was hard to tell who was still loyal.

Zenigata checked his watch again as he stood by the great stuffed bush elephant. 6:02. Lupin was late this time. The gem exhibit was in the east wing of the second floor. They had filled the room with officers and as of yet, there was no commotion. He should be up there. He knew that but he just couldn't bring himself to be there when Lupin was taken down. He hoped they'd get him before the snipers did. Suddenly his earpiece flared to life.

"I've got eyes on Lupin." The voice said. Zenigata knew it was the voice of the sniper.

"He just got here?" Zenigata asked as his finger pressed to the device so he could hear better.

"No, sir. He just came out the fire escape." The sniper relayed. The was a pause and he added. "He has the necklace. Repeat: he has the necklace."

"WHAT!? BUT HOW!?" Zenigata exclaimed before rushing up the stairs. The rest of the officers followed suit. As soon as he opened the door he knew how. Great billows of smoke streamed through the door. Zenigata was quick to cover his mouth with the handkerchief in his pocket. All over the floor lay passed out ICPO officers. He pushed the men behind him back and shut the door hard. "Sleeping gas! Damn it Lupin!" He growled.

"I've got a lock on Lupin. Kill shot. Should I take it, sir?" The sniper's voice was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him.

"No! Hold your fire!" Zenigata bellowed.

"Zenigata! What do you think you're doing?!" The voice in the inspector's ear was sharp and deep. It was the first time he had heard Manchineel raise his voice. Zenigata gritted his teeth.

"I know what a kill shot is. You said this wouldn't be lethal."

Lupin had come bursting through the fire door and onto the roof with perhaps a little more momentum than he had expected to. He stumbled a step then righted himself, laughing like a child who had just run off a stoop after pressing the doorbell. In his fist was a diamond and emerald encrusted necklace, with an emerald nearly the size of a baseball card set in a square art deco pendant. Lupin stepped to the edge of the roof and held it up to examine more closely. He gave a low impressed whistle at the massive jewel then swung it up above his head in a show for the police force and gathered spectators on the ground. His smile was mean and victorious. That little taunt done, Lupin turned and went running toward the roof's center. His head was upturned, watching the skies. Jigen would be there in the helicopter for extraction any moment.

"I've lost sight of the target." The sniper said. Zenigata took a breath. He hadn't been aware he had been holding it for so long. Relief washed over him. Perhaps Lupin could get away safely before the sniper could get him back in his crosshairs.

"Manchineel! You promised me this would be a nonlethal measure."

"We have to seize opportunities when they present themselves." Manchineel said coldly, but Zenigata could swear he heard a smile in his voice. Then, to the sniper: "Get him back in your crosshairs."

"I think he's standing behind the AC unit, sir. Standing by." Came the response.

"He's a thief! He's not a threat! He even took down our men with no fatalities!" Zenigata yelled. "This is the coward's way, Manchineel!" He knew his men were watching him now. He knew this would be one of those whispered rumors that were passed around amongst his men. He didn't care. There were enough nasty stories about his past as it was. Let them talk.

"This is not a fight you're going to win, so you had better stand down before you make it any worse for yourself!" Manchineel spat.

On the roof, Lupin spied the shining silver dot in the distance that was steadily gaining shape and clarity as it cut across the sky. The helicopter. Lupin rushed to the closest corner of the roof and waved to it. The necklace dazzled and flashed as the facets caught the late afternoon light.

"Target in sight." The sniper called.

"No!" Zenigata didn't even think. He pressed his handkerchief over his nose and mouth before yanking the door open and running as fast as he could to the next set of stairs. To an outside observer, Zenigata was a man in his prime as he lept over bodies before yanking open the door to the stair access for the roof. "You can't kill him just because it's easier for you."

"This is not about me, Inspector. This is about getting the results you are unable to! Stand! Down!" Manchineel barked. The look in his eyes as he studied the camera feed in the command center could shatter glass. Not a single agent in his presence dare spoke or even look directly at him. They exchanged glances of apprehension and uncertainty, the expressions of men unsure of what to do and very sure that they should not try anything. The mission had reached the boiling point they had all been suspecting it would.

"He keeps moving around. I can't maintain a clear shot!" Zenigata heard over the earpiece. True to his word, Manchineel could see Lupin through the camera darting across the roof, trying to place himself directly under where he thought the fast approaching helicopter would drop its ladder. He slipped the necklace over his head to free his hands and kept his eyes on the skies. The emerald hung down halfway to Lupin's waist.

Zenigata sprinted up the stairs. The door to the roof was still cracked open from Lupin's explosive exit on to the roof. 

"You're playing it dirty. Willing to kill a man." He was huffing as he ran. All the cigarettes from the last couple of days were catching up to him. "You don't know what honor is. You don't have any clue! You're a fake! I'm not standing down and I'm done playing by your crooked rules." That was the last thing Zenigata said before pulling out the earpiece and throwing it aside. It didn't matter. Manchineel was ignoring Zenigata now.

"He's got the necklace on. I risk damaging it if I aim for his heart." Manchineel could hear the hesitation in the agent's voice. He clearly didn't know who he should be listening to.

"Then aim for his head if you have to!" Manchineel shouted. "I don't care if it's clean, just take the damn shot for God's sake!"

Zenigata burst through the door and looked for Lupin. When he saw his lover whole and safe even just for the moment he felt a sense of relief. Sure, he was on the other side of the roof from him but he was closer to the man than he'd been in weeks.

"LUPIN!" He called in warning. Lupin looked over at the sound of the voice calling his name. He had a look of genuine confusion on his face. He had expected to see Zenigata before the heist was up. That was par for the course. Zenigata bursting onto the scene bellowing Lupin's name. But something entirely off in the inspector's manner. He was standing in the doorway, with wisps of knock out gas curling out all around him and he had a look of absolute terror on his face. Even the way he had called out for Lupin was wrong. What was usually a triumphant or at least provoking cry today was a shout of panic.

"Get down! Lupin! Get down!" Zenigata yelled as he ran as fast as he could towards Lupin. He was not going to let his lover die. He would do everything in his power to save him. Lupin's eyes widened as he began to understand what Zenigata was trying to tell him. The world slowed down.

The sniper squeezed the trigger.

As soon as Zenigata reached Lupin he grabbed the other man and yanked him to the side so he was more hidden behind part of the air conditioning unit. The sound of the shot reached his ears a moment before his left shoulder exploded in pain. Zenigata let out a loud cry of pain and he crumpled slightly, his hand came up to hold his bleeding shoulder. His eyes met Lupin's for just a moment.

"Pops!!" Lupin screamed, staggering to the man. Lupin took Zenigata by the wrist and tried to pull him to cover. He felt Zenigata's hand come away from the wound he was cradling and shoved Lupin back again, this time trying to fall away in a roll with him. There was another pop of deafening gunfire and Lupin saw a ribbon of blood go flying from Zenigata's ribs on the right. That shot had been meant for Lupin's heart, the thief was sure. He was morbidly reminded of a years-old nightmare where he had been shot and bled yellow jonquil petals. In the here and now, Lupin was shoved to the ground behind the air conditioning unit with Zenigata collapsed on top of him and the red spots all around them were not rose petals.

Lupin scrambled to sit Zenigata up. He pawed at the wounds, not knowing where to give attention first. He held Zenigata's face in his hands a moment, looking for signs of life or intending to check for a pulse, but doing nothing but smearing a bloody handprint on the man's cheek.

"Pops?! No, no, no!! Oh God, no, no, no, no..." He stuttered. He opened Zenigata's coats and while he couldn't tell if the shot to the ribs had hit anything serious, the man's white dress shirt was beginning to soak with blood. Lupin pressed down on the wound, hoping to stop or at least slow the bleeding.

The pain was all-encompassing. Zenigata's whole body felt it but it was worth it. Lupin was safe for now.

"I told you to run, you dummy. The flowers told you to run. You just had to stay and throw caution to the wind." Zenigata gritted out but it wasn't mean spirited. He could see how upset Lupin was and in his first reaction was to tease him. To try and calm him down. A small smile was forced into place. "You gotta listen to me more." There was a soft chuckle in his strained voice. Playing the tough guy usually worked out well in his old cop movies; maybe it could help now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry..." Lupin said through a tight throat. Unwilling to move the hand on Zenigata's wound, Lupin pressed his forehead against Zenigata's. The inspector's hat had flown off in the confusion and Lupin could feel the slick of hot sweat on Zenigata's skin. Zenigata had never seen Lupin in a panic before. He was always so sure and confident. This was entirely new.

"It's ok. I'll be ok." He told the other man, though how much of that was true he didn't know. The world was starting to go dark around the edges but he would push through. He swallowed hard and reached up with his one good hand to hold the nape of Lupin's neck. "I need you to calm down so you can get yourself out of here."

Lupin took in a gulp of air and held it. He concentrated on gathering himself. At last, he pulled back and looked over Zenigata's state once again.

"You're right. We're fine." He said but it was still hurried. He ran one hand quickly through his hair before he returned it to the job of applying pressure on the bullet wound. It left a red streak across his temple. "Jigen's on the way. I'm going to get you out of here and we'll have those bullets out of you in no time."

Lupin didn't know how he was going to get Zenigata up into the helicopter. Somehow, Lupin was just going to have to get the pair of them up the ladder as quickly as possible and he was very certain Zenigata couldn't climb with a bullet in his shoulder like that. He could hold onto the inspector and hang from the ladder while Jigen got them out of there but then he and Zenigata would just be a big target to the sniper who was no doubt reloading as they spoke. He wracked his brain, trying to find a solution to the suffocating problems.

"You gotta leave me." Zenigata said seriously. "It's only gonna make you a bigger target if you drag me along. I'm dead weight." As the word came out of his mouth Zenigata regretted it. Panic sprang up into Lupin's face again. "Listen to me. Listen, Lupin. Run. Don't look back. If he finds you he'll kill you. Don't leave any clues. I'll find you." It was getting harder to breathe and he could feel his heart beating an odd and uneven way. The inspector knew he was going into shock but not until he got Lupin to safety.

"I'll find you." He said again as he looked into his fiancé's eyes. The hard spinning blades of the chopper had been ever swiftly approaching and now Lupin could hear them above them. They kicked up a breeze that ruffled his hair and the folds of his coat. It was not loud enough to block out the shouts of bystanders on the ground and the distant cacophony of booted feet rushing up the stairwell. Lupin felt the Mackay Emerald thudding against him with his movements. It was nothing in comparison to the hammering of his heart. Lupin nodded tightly, knowing his lover was right. He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he found himself smiling sadly at Zenigata's words.

"Yeah. You... You do have a knack for that." He managed with a humorless sound that wanted to be laughter. Lupin heard the thud of the rope ladder behind him. The wind and noise had picked up. Jigen, seeing the chaos was bringing the chopper in as close as he dared.

"Lupin!" A deep voice shouted over the roar. Goemon, from within the passenger cabin. Lupin could hear bullets pinging off the helicopter's body and knew he was putting everyone in danger now. Lupin worked quickly. He pulled off the necklace and pressed it into Zenigata's hand. He knew no one would question the inspector's actions if he came out of the tussle a hero. Next, he loosened Zenigata's tie and retrieved the platinum engagement ring on its chain from around Zenigata's neck. He slipped it over his head. Lupin silently swore he would return it to its rightful place on Zenigata's finger and soon.

Lupin brushed his hand over Zenigata's hair soothingly and kissed him.

"I love you." He said. It was swallowed up by the helicopter and his own emotions but he hoped he was close enough to be heard. Lupin only hesitated a moment longer looking into his lover's eyes and squeezing his hand before he took off up the ladder, swinging out of the path of flying bullets the whole way. Before he was even in the cockpit, Jigen was pulling up and away from the scene.

Goemon pulled Lupin in and at once was checking for injuries among the blood stains. Lupin ignored him, instead staring out the open door at the diminishing form of Zenigata and the crowd of Interpol agents pouring out onto the roof.

"Love you." Zenigata whispered as he watched Lupin fly away unharmed. He'd done it. He'd saved his love. The world seemed to fall away then. The sounds were dampened and color started to fade. He knew there was a commotion going on around him but it didn't seem to matter. There were hands pulling at him, moving him, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd feel better after a long nap. It wouldn't hurt anymore. When he woke up maybe Lupin would be there. That would be nice. They could lay in bed together and he could tell Lupin about his strange dream. Yes. A little nap was just what he needed. With that Inspector Zenigata closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Consciousness sifted back to Zenigata slowly. It was darkness all around and nothing else before the world took shape. Softness under his head; sheets and blankets. There was a tightness around his shoulder and chest. The room smelled of antiseptic. A hospital, his mind told him. Relief flooded over him. The pain hit him hard a moment later. It felt like someone had heated a knife until it was red hot then jabbed it into his shoulder and side. The inspector groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His teeth were gritted in pain as he took in the light. The room was an institutional white. The sunlight coming through the window was bright and cheerful but it was too hot in this small room. He needed a nurse. He turned his head to try to find the call button and his eyes went wide. Manchineel was sitting by the bed with a small smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. The morphine pump next to him beeped and blinked before turning off completely. The pain slowly got worse.

"Welcome back." He said evenly. Zenigata could see the plastic call button sitting lightly in Manchineel's folded hands. His cane was leaning on the chair beside him. Zenigata took a deep breath and braced himself. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Glad to be back." He said through gritted teeth. If he could just breathe through the pain he'd be ok.

"Back is right. You were dead on the table, you know. For three minutes as a matter of fact." Manchineel didn't change his tone at all. Just continued to stare with cold eyes through a relaxed expression. Zenigata swallowed hard. He was going to have to keep his wits about him but the pain was intense.

"It's a good thing you pulled me off the roof when you did then." He was trying to keep cool but a jolt shot through him and the inspector shut his eyes as he tried to will the pain away. His forehead was creased with the effort and he had to focus on keeping his breathing even. When he was finally able to manage the pain he opened his eyes and fought the urge to ask for his medicine back. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for Lupin to leave the country..." Manchineel's reply was curt. He studied Zenigata's face for discomfort but if he saw any there he did not react. "Hit The National Gallery in London yesterday morning. Left his calling card."

Manchineel turned the little remote over in his hands, studying it. He lifted his head to the morphine pump and seemed to consider something. He lifted his hand to touch it but stopped halfway there before lowering his hand again.

"You weren't supposed to be on that roof in the first place." Manchineel added. He leaned forward in his chair, forearms resting on his knees. It was taking all of Zenigata's concentration not to start shaking. There was no way to hide his annoyance now. He glared at the other man. 

"And you weren't supposed to try and kill Lupin but here we are." The sweat was starting to form on his forehead but he swallowed heard and kept still. Manchineel looked down his nose at Zenigata. He laced his fingers and rested his chin on the bridge they made. He let the call button dangle between thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, here we are. Here we are with you in a hospital bed after six hours of surgery and a shattered rib and me, the only one who can reach your morphine drip." Manchineel didn't say it like it was a threat. He didn't have to. If Zenigata could move without pain he would have lunged at Manchineel but he could barely think straight at the moment.

"What do you want?"

Manchineel took up his cane and stood from his seat. The necessity of the cane made itself known in the way he so laboriously favored his right leg. It might have been a chink in his armor in the obvious powerplay of this conversation, a sign of weakness, but Manchineel used it to control the narrative by taking his time. A physical ellipsis in their script that only he could end. Manchineel continued to look down at Zenigata. He spoke with clear hard intent.

"I can't fire you. You protected the Mackay Emerald like you said you would. So, mission accomplished. Plus it would be a media relations nightmare. Hero cop taken down by friendly fire and let go before he was even out of the hospital? I wouldn't risk that bad press for all the tea in China. But if I could, believe me, you would be out on your ass. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Manchineel paused awaiting a response from the other man.

"Not that lucky considering I died for three minutes." Zenigata gritted out. He was going to scream soon. That or pass out. He wasn't sure what would be more dignified.

"You almost lost a kidney." Manchineel added. It wasn't a helpful addition to the conversation but Manchineel had a point he wanted to make and seemed satisfied he had made it. He clicked the switch on the morphine pump and the machine beeped back to life. The relief was almost immediate as the morphine hit Zenigata's bloodstream. The inspector sagged back into the bed as his muscles unclenched. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy being pain-free before he glared at the Secretary.

"Anything that happened to me is because of what you did. If you had kept your word I wouldn't be in this hospital bed. The only reason you're here is that you want something from me. Tell me what it is or get the hell out." He said. Knowing Lupin was in Europe and away from danger made him feel bolder. There wasn't much Manchineel could do to his lover from here.

A tough dry smile tugged at Manchineel's mouth. He was almost impressed by Zenigata's pluck. Impressed or perhaps meanly amused. Zenigata found it a surprisingly genuine expression coming from him and it might have been the first of many smiles that Manchineel had offered him that hadn't been purely professional.

"Want? I don't want anything from you. You barely know what you want. For example, you don't know if you want this case closed or not." Manchineel nodded at the morphine drip and continued before Zenigata could respond. "No, I just wanted to wake you up and let you know where the investigation is going."

"Your professional consideration is admirable." Zenigata grumbled. It occurred to him that Manchineel and the man the inspector used to be would have gotten along, rough and mean as he was back then. Redesigning himself to be what he thought the force would expect him to be as a man rather than who he was. That version of him had paid dearly for that. The loss of a partner; a surrogate child. He wondered vaguely if Manchineel had ever lost anything. The morphine was making his mind wander. The combination of his injuries and the opiates were also making him sleepy. He wanted this done. Rest is what he needed if he was going to get back to Lupin.

"I figured it was the least I could do after you absolutely butchered this operation." Manchineel said it rather dispassionately. He tilted his head to one side. "The task force leaves for England in ninety minutes. If Lupin's grateful for those bullets you caught for him, he has a bad way of showing it. Hasn't laid low for a full week and already giving us a target to zero in on."

Manchineel sighed as if it were all too bad. It was like Lupin was a problem child making silly mistakes and bound to get spanked when he was eventually caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked past Zenigata to the far wall. Zenigata's frown deepened.

"So you're going on without me I suspect. I'm going to be left here to rot alone for how long?" He asked. This was a bad situation all around. Hopefully, this wasn't forced retirement. He'd go straight to the board if Manchineel tried that.

"Justice marches on whether or not we can follow." They would probably be inspirational words to anyone who didn't know how ruthless Manchineel could be. He continued in a professional way which broached no argument. "You will be here as long as it takes for you to be well. Gunshot wounds take a very long time to heal. It'll be a month at least before they let you out of this room. Then who knows how long before you're one hundred percent again? Six, nine months? Perhaps even a year? I assure you the Lupin case will be closed by then so don't worry yourself about it. What matters is that you recover from this unfortunate mishap, Inspector."

It was a perfectly curated response and Zenigata could imagine Manchineel reciting it verbatim for a press release. Against his better judgment, Zenigata braced his good arm and pushed himself up, slowly, to a sitting position. The morphine dulled the pain but he could still feel the ache underneath. He hoped he hadn't ripped anything but he'd be damned if he showed weakness now.

"I don't think it'll take me that long, sir. I just might surprise you." He smiled at Manchineel but it was far from friendly. He knew he probably would rival Lupin with the mischief that was barely hidden beneath. Manchineel did not like that response. Zenigata noticed how his hand hand tightened over the silver eagle on his cane. Manchineel bent at the waist and spoke softly but with authority.

"You may have forgotten but even I have higher-ups. They are watching very carefully and I have a lot riding on this. It was my first major decision as Operations Support Secretary, taking this case on personally after all. A major risk to my reputation and my perceived ability to handle this position. But then you just had to be king of the mountain. This wasn't personal, Zenigata. But then you made me look like a fool. I don't enjoy blemishes on my record. Unlike you, I haven't made a career out of lucking out of failure after failure."

Manchineel put his hand on Zenigata's shoulder. From the outside it looked like the actions of a concerned commander, gently urging his subordinate to lay back and rest. The hard grip directly on Zenigata's bullet wound said otherwise.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you found a reason to resign in the next six months. Some folks just aren't the same after taking a bullet. Skittish, sloppy... always worrying if the next time they won't be so lucky. Hard to always see right and wrong after a while. If you aren't careful you start sympathizing with the way the guys you're supposed to be stopping think. Oh and believe me, If you choose to align yourself with criminals ... you can be treated like one."

Try as he might Zenigata couldn't keep the strained sound from coming out of him and collapsed back onto the mattress.

"You may mean that as a threat but I'll take it as a challenge." He said as he looked up at the other man. The smile never left his face. He was not going to be taken down so easily. Manchineel pushed into Zenigata the smallest bit more. The inspector's shoulder was beginning to press into the pillow but it did nothing to lessen the searing pain in the freshly stitched wound. Looking up into Manchineel's face, Zenigata knew more clearly than ever that he was dangerous. Zenigata had made an enemy of someone whose sense of justice had clearly been twisted. Zenigata was frightened to think men like this were in positions of such power in the world.

Before Manchineel could speak again, the door swung open and one of the members of the task force came rushing in.

"Mr. Secretary! You need to see this!" He called. Manchineel was back and away in a moment, the call button back on the bed and no one else the wiser. He turned on the agent and asked in a stiff but still sound way:

"What's happening?"

Zenigata could see now that Manchineel had moved that Detective Yata had come in with the other agent. He wore a look of respectful concern for conversation at hand but then changed to muted gladness when he saw Zenigata was conscious. Zenigata hadn't seen Yata in some time so it was nice to see the small smile spread over the younger man's lips. He hoped he hadn't worried his partner. He offered Yata a small smile of his own while Manchineel spoke with the other officer.

"There's been a development." The agent explained. He was holding a few sheets of paper, the first of which he passed over to Manchineel. Manchineel studied it with no little consternation. "This is from the Museum of Photography in Reykjavík. There's also been a near-identical report from the Belarus Central Bank in Minsk as well as a private collector in Athens."

The agent offered each of the other sheets he was holding and Manchineel was more off-put with each one.

"This is... Are you sure this is correct?" He stumbled. He closely examined each of the three pages, then held them at his side while he spoke to the agent. Very carefully Zenigata turned his head to look at them. Each page was a different ICPO fax and each one had a picture of Lupin's calling card. Zenigata's eyes went wide and he shifted them to Yata for confirmation. Yata's expression was worried but he nodded slightly when he made eye contact with Zenigata.

"Positive, sir!" The agent confirmed. Manchineel's dark eyebrows began to knot together.

"How could he...? There's no way..." Manchineel growled. "When did these incidents occur?"

The agent hesitated. His eyes began to wander back to Yata.

"Within hours of each other." Yata piped in now "We thought it sounded impossible too at first, but I crunched the numbers. The timing checks out. It would be tight but Lupin could have committed all four crimes within the time frame we've constructed."

Manchineel was trying to keep his cool. Yata recognized the face he was currently making was what he had looked when he had threatened the detective with termination. It made him nervous but Yata did his best to stand his ground.

"Do we at least have a clue as to where he'll surface next?" It was a question that Manchineel clearly wanted a positive answer to. Yata didn't have one.

"The incidents were lightning fast and we've had zero movement since they happened. No area sightings or clues other than the cards." Yata explained. He stepped up to stand beside the agent he had entered with. That put him directly before Manchineel. He could feel the unease in his fellow agent who clearly did not want to anger Manchineel. Yata was not afraid. "There's no theme or connecting thread to the crimes either. Nothing about where they occurred or what was stolen. It's like he's throwing darts."

Manchineel, perhaps not meaning to, crunched the faxes in his fist. That seemed to ground him enough to let the collected, business-like armor he so often wore encase him again. He walked by Yata, pressed the crumpled papers into the detective's hand as he passed and kept walking.

"I want those cards sent through forensics. I need to know if they're genuine. Delay planned travel until further notice. No movements until we have a better sense of what he's doing..." He was grumbling now.

The agent he was talking to stumbled to say: "Uh, yes sir!" and looked back at the other two men, where he gave Yata a grateful, nervous smile and Zenigata a quick half salute before rushing after the secretary. Yata and Zenigata remained behind, not speaking a moment. Yata smiled again and approached the bed.

"Hey there, partner." Yata said with a cautious kind of optimism. Yata hesitated, searching for more words. "...You look good."

Yata looked relieved but it felt like he seemed to be holding back. He was clutching his hands in front of him, twisting his fingers into one another and around the already crunched pages Manchineel had pushed on him as if he needed the distraction of something physical. Zenigata wondered if he looked as good as Yata was implying. Zenigata found the bed controller and moved himself into a more upright position. His ribs weren't under as much pressure that way and it felt a tad more dignified than being flat on his back.

"So, he get you to spy on me or did you listen when I warned you at the beginning of this nonsense?" He asked the younger man in a serious tone. Yata looked like a kicked puppy. He held his hand out like a physical sign of his openness.

"I would never do that, sir." He said emphatically. "Secretary Manchineel did ask me to, but I refused. That's the reason I was pushed back to communications. I wanted to tell you, Inspector, but he pressured me into staying quiet. Please believe me."

"I believe ya. Calm down. Calm down. I know you're a good kid. " Zenigata said mildly as he waved Yata to sit down. His tone was that of a doting father that had caught his son hanging out with the wrong crowd but hadn't been doing anything he wasn't supposed to... yet. "Now give me those faxes, will ya? I wanna better look at them."

Yata deflated gratefully then pulled the chair up beside the bed and took a seat.

"Thank you, sir." He sighed. "I'm relieved to be back to work with you. The secretary put me on your personal security detail once he knew you were awake. Said you would be more at ease with a familiar face to watch over you while you were recovering. I can't say I believe that was the only reason though..."

Yata's brow crinkled in anger. He was visibly upset but there was also a streak of keen analytics that Zenigata knew every good cop should have.

"I believe he intended to leave me behind with you while the rest of the taskforce shipped out to England. That way there would be no one to oppose him. I also believe he is taking the opportunity to get his revenge after I refused to inform on you to him. If my only job is to observe and take care of you, I'll have no choice but to report your movements to him." He reasoned.

"Hmph. Seems like something that snake would do." Zenigata grumbled. Sitting up kept him from feeling quite as tired. He gingerly crossed his arms over his chest. "It's kinda nice to see Lupin give someone else a run for their money, isn't it?" Zenigata added before giving Yata a companionable smirk. Yata tried to remain professional but a little smile developed on his face. It was the expression of a normally good child being tempted to ring a doorbell and run. He nodded quickly as if to agree before anyone could see him do it.

"Now, those faxes." Zenigata said, extending his hand for the papers. He was back in work mode and nothing was going to stop him now.

"Sir, shouldn't you be resting? You've only just been brought out of the ICU." Yata advised. He did as he was told, handing the pages over anyway. Zenigata waved Yata's concerns aside and began to look them over.

"If looking at faxes are going to put me back in the ICU I shouldn't have been brought out in the first place." He grumbled. After a moment his brow crinkled in confusion. These were genuine calling cards all right.

"What are you up to, Lupin? " He mumbled to himself before he handed the papers back to Yata. This many hits so fast wasn't Lupin's M.O. "All right, Yata. I'm gonna give you a choice. Are you with me or with him?"

Yata had not expected such a forward question. In so many words, Zenigata was asking Yata if he was willing to disobey his superior and by proxy all of Interpol. It was risky. It was a danger to both of their careers but Yata knew how Manchineel handled things was wrong. This was dissent in the name of justice. Yata looked to Zenigata with a flicker of righteous fire just smoldering deep in his eyes. He wanted to stand; wanted to salute the inspector as a sign of the respect that Zenigata deserved but had been denied all these weeks. He held back that urge, knowing discretion was more important than enthusiasm.

"I'll follow you to the end, inspector." He said with quiet conviction. Zenigata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I need you to trust me. I may ask you to do some things that seem off but I promise you this is in the name of justice. If we trust each other we can take out Manchineel and get back to how things were." He sighed and his body sagged a bit where he sat. The fatigue was starting to catch up with him. "First of all, I gotta get some rest. I'm no help to you if I'm stuck in this bed."

Yata's mind was troubled by the prospect and completely unsure of what he had just agreed to. Though he knew when in the face of the threats and heartlessness he had seen from Manchineel, he would do anything to see justice served. Zenigata was a man who's conviction could make you walk through fire.

"Yes sir. I'll do anything I can to help you." He said. Yata stood. "If you need me, I'll be outside."

  
Zenigata put all of his energy into his recovery. Every visit from the hospital staff was met with the pointed questions of what Zenigata would have to accomplish if he was to be released and how much longer before they would allow it. Any well-meaning attempts to curb such talk in favor of a slower recovery schedule and thus a longer stay in the hospital would be brushed off with Zenigata's bold, sometimes borderline harsh rejections. His declarations that he was not some feeble old man and there was important work to be done had sent a few of the more faint at heart doctors leaving the inspector's room shocked and muddled by Zenigata's larger than life personality. Yata knew he meant well but felt bad for the staff caught in Zenigata's well-intentioned crosshairs. Yata apologized profusely although in truth it was encouraging to see Zenigata's vigor still intact.

Yata discreetly worked as Zenigata's link to the task force, keeping the inspector abreast of the investigation in his absence. When asked, Yata would offer Manchineel only the barest reports, truthfully explaining that Zenigata was causing relatively little trouble in his hospital bed. Manchineel was satisfied as long as Zenigata remained out of the way and Yata kept his eyes to the ground in the secretary's presence, figuratively speaking. He had his hands full.

The entire investigation, it turned out, was at a frustrating standstill. The four calling cards had been double checked and triple checked and were identical to the genuine calling cards Lupin always left behind. The handwriting was a perfect match and even the weight of card stock and type of ink Lupin was fond of using checked out.

What was worse was every time the investigation would begin to become confident in a spot where Lupin was hiding, the thief would go on another grand tour hitting several distant unconnected targets one after another. A few days would pass and before the agents could be shipped to the thief's last known location, Lupin's handiwork would spring up on the other side of the globe. There would be incidents in continental Europe one day then Lupin's crimes would quickly dot South America the next. The thief had grounded them in a continuous round-robin game of catch me if you can.

Each strike was lightning fast, with visual confirmation of Lupin being brief and spotty at best and always came with its own authentic calling card. To Zenigata the thefts felt as if Lupin were showing off. Not in the usual way Lupin sported his bravado with hot air balloons and spectacle-laden operations. This was clean and efficient and it blatantly bared Lupin's signature, both literally and figuratively. It was Lupin stating with brash defiance that he was alive; that he had not only survived but was as clever and capable as ever and there was nothing the ICPO could do to pin him down.

Zenigata had no idea what the reasoning behind Lupin's new M.O. was. He had told Lupin to lay low and leave no trace and Lupin had thought it prudent to do just the opposite. On the one hand, it was as if the thief had learned nothing from the incident at the Smithsonian and the sheer pig-headed nerve of it made Zenigata want to tear his hair out but when he really thought about it, he was secretly grateful. It gave Zenigata that many more days to heal and kept him and Yata from being left behind. As long as Manchineel was unable to cut him out of the operation by sheer distance, Zenigata had hoped he could regain control of his unit and keep Lupin safe.

Zenigata didn't know if morphine caused strange dreams but as the weeks went on Zenigata found himself seeing things when just at the edge of waking. Some of it he could explain away. There would be a light touch along his collar bone and shoulder where the bandages of his wound were or gentle fingers trespassing down the inside of Zenigata's wrist and palm but all Zenigata would see upon opening his eyes would be the bleary shape of a doctor's lab coat or orderly's scrubs ducking out the door. Just a member of hospital staff, checking his vitals. Nothing more. Although there was a something that Zenigata could only describe as a cherishing quality in those touches that was oddly familiar.

It was the other things, deep in the night, that Zenigata could only attribute to the pain killers addling his already tired mind. A large but slim hand caressing his brow and over the bristle of his hair. The warmth of breath on the top of his hand as it was lifted and kissed with feather-light softness. Yet every time Zenigata came to and looked for the source he was completely alone in his hospital room.

One night, Zenigata woke and saw someone standing just behind the curtain that separated the room for a second patient if need be. The window was open letting in a warm breeze and spilling moonlight into the room. It painted the silhouette of the man on the curtain and Zenigata recognized the shape at once.

"...Lupin?" He called weakly. The shape started then backed away, retreating out of the room and through the window silently. Zenigata lifted his hand to reach out after him but fatigue was too strong and Zenigata closed his eyes again. He convinced himself in the morning that it had all been a dream. There was no way Lupin was still in Washington. He had been globetrotting nonstop for nearly a month and the closest he had come to the United States had been a hit in the Yukon. The thought made Zenigata sadder that he had expected it to.

It was a morning six weeks after Zenigata was shot that he had what he would have considered the most vivid of his wonderful melancholy dreams. He felt the weight of someone sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a hand pressed into the pillow at one side of his head and another cupping his cheek. Then the press of a phantom kiss on his lips. It was beautiful and chaste but far too brief. Almost as soon as it had happened the touch was gone. Zenigata's thickly lashed eyes came open slowly and he saw the ceiling of his hospital room. The sterile white panels were tinted in the not quite blues of earliest dawn's watery light.

Zenigata's continued to stare up at them as he reached up and touched his lips. His heart ached. It had been so real. It was like he could still smell the peppery citrus scent of Lupin's Clive Christian cologne... and something else. A sweet honey scent that Zenigata had come to know well. Zenigata's eyes went a little wider as he slowly realized he did still smell it. Zenigata looked over and saw a stalk of blue lupine sitting on the pillow beside him.

With slow measured movements, Zenigata sat himself up and picked up the flower. He stared at it in disbelief. There was no way it was possible and yet here it was in his hand. The occurrences of the past few days came back to him then and Zenigata felt tears spring to his eyes. Lupin had risked his life to be by his side. The inspector was both incredibly frustrated and touched by his fiancé's actions. It only strengthened his resolve to get better and beat Manchineel.

The flower was tucked away in the inside pocket of the suit coat Yata had retrieved from his hotel room. Knowing the clothes were there waiting for him to be ready to leave was a nice motivation but nothing compared to the thought of Lupin in his arms again.

Against doctor's orders, Zenigata walked out of the hospital a few days later. The staff had given a weak protest at his insistence that he was leaving but the inspector pointed out he could do all the things required of him and signed himself out. The hospital staff had to admit they weren't exactly sad to have Inspector Zenigata out of their hair. He was very sore and trying not to take any pain medication but determination and spite were powerful motivators.

Yata had been placed in charge of what Manchineel had very professionally called Zenigata's "comfort and protection" but the young detective knew that Manchineel believed Zenigata to be a liability and one that needed to be looked into and watched. Yata worried about the inspector pushing himself so hard. Zenigata had insisted on returning to work right away and nothing Yata or the doctors had said turned him from that decision. Yata had told this to Manchineel and the man was at first outwardly concerned for Zenigata's well being but then concluded that sometimes old horses just needed to run and to leave Zenigata be. It was hidden under the same tone he had tossed to Yata before. Platitudes of a mentor instilling knowledge on a student who did not yet understand due to his age but the detective didn't buy it for a second. Yata suspected Manchineel was hoping Zenigata would break himself in his zealous ambition to reassert himself amongst the other officers. Yata could see Zenigata was worn out even his first day back but he was trying hard to not let it be seen.

So Yata committed himself to his job. He made sure Zenigata didn't have to do anything too strenuous, waving off Zenigata's gripes that he was fine. He happily allowed him to work, provided it was mostly research at a desk. He brought Zenigata food and reminded him to take his medicine. He firmly reminded the inspector of when it was time to return to his hotel room to rest, assuring him that the case would be there in the morning. Each day it was and no one was any closer to pinning Lupin down.

A few weeks in, Zenigata had been pretty deep in thought the whole day. Yata noticed but paid it no mind at first. By the time they had packed up and were making their way back to the hotel, Yata knew it was something important troubling the inspector. Their walk was without conservation and every time Yata looked over at Zenigata, he wore a look of deep serious contemplation. Yata almost jumped out of his skin when Zenigata broke the silence, asking if it was ok if he made a few stops along the way.

The first thing Zenigata did was go to the flower shop. The bouquet he came out with was small and not nearly as nice as he usually tried to make them but he had a very specific message he needed to send to Lupin this time. He stood outside in the overcast day and looked at the odd assortment of flowers in his hand. Snapdragon, Jacobs ladder, lime blossoms, buttercups and king protea. The last one had been a challenge and the shop owner had told Zenigata he didn't get many requests for the odd prehistoric looking flower and he only had them at certain times of the year. The buttercups were easier. The little golden flowers were abundant and readily available as were the snapdragons. Zenigata had chosen pink to drive the point of the flowers home. As he walked he studied their little faces. It really was odd how the petals resembled the snout of a dragon. Beside them, the blue cup-shaped flowers of the Jacobs ladder seemed to clash with their long stamens. It was the lime blossoms that really worried Zenigata. They had both used branches before in their messages but he worried that Lupin might mistake these for orange or lemon blossoms with their matching white star-like flowers. Unfortunately, it was important to the message. He just hoped Lupin would figure it out.

Yata waited patiently outside the flower shop and when Zenigata emerged Yata observed his superior. The man was avidly studying the small bundle of flowers he had purchased as if Yata wasn't even there. The detective watched Zenigata pass him. He wanted to call after him; wanted to ask what was wrong and what Zenigata was doing but thought better of it. Zenigata had assured Yata that strange happenings were on the horizon but that they were all for the greater good. Yata had to count on that. There was no way of telling what Zenigata was up to but Yata reminded himself that the inspector had his reasons. Yata found himself following a respectful ten steps behind the inspector.

Looking up, Zenigata observed his surroundings. He had been wandering and the inspector supposed that the pain medication was working and making his mind fuzzy. He'd waited as long as possible to take the pills but eventually, the pain had become overwhelming.

Where to place the flowers was the big question. He couldn't go back to the other memorial. Clearly, he had been watched last time so he'd have to change his tactics now. The Japanese American memorial had been perfect with what he thought would be few questions asked but he had to assume all eyes were on him now. So he walked. There wasn't much else for him to do now. It was almost by accident that he found the perfect place for his flowers.

The Vietnam Women's Memorial was a large bronze statue featuring the figures of three women and a man. The first one he saw was the woman kneeling on the ground, a helmet on her knee and her face stricken in grief. Behind her, a woman stood and looked to the sky, expectant. Her eyes were frozen forever on the heavens as though she was searching for the next helicopter bringing in the wounded. The standing woman's hand rested on a seated woman's shoulder in support and awareness of the next load of the injured. The seated woman was what grabbed Zenigata's attention. In her arms lay a wounded soldier. He lay there, limp and one of her small hands was pressed to his chest. Zenigata was transfixed as he thought that he and Lupin must have looked like that on the roof of the natural history museum. His heart thudded in his chest. With his mind made up, he stepped forward and placed the flowers in the soldier's hand where it lay open and lifeless near the ground. Zenigata stepped back and looked at his work before turning and walking away. He would go back to the hotel and wait.

  
The following afternoon, Yata had taken a seat in one of the headquarters common areas to drink a coffee and quietly contemplate the previous evening's incident. Three other agents were standing and sitting nearby chatting but Yata didn't join them. He was too preoccupied with Zenigata's strange errand. Did it actually have anything to do with their plan to expose Manchineel's abuse of power? No matter how Yata bent and twisted it in his brain, he could find no connection to anything relevant within the investigation.

Zenigata walked into the common room but there was something that seemed to have changed. He seemed darker and more walled off. An older officer who had worked with Zenigata for years actually did a double take when he saw the inspector go down the hall. He hadn't seen Zenigata like this in a long time. Not since Zenigata's young partner has gone missing in Paris. After that everyone saw a change in the man. He was more kind and was committed to his ideals. Not this man though. The officer made a note to himself to keep his distance.

"Yata." Zenigata called when he saw his partner. He sauntered over to the younger man, heedless of the eyes upon him. Yata was shaken from his thoughts at the sharp sound of Zenigata's calling his name. He began to stand when he saw the inspector approaching him with conviction.

"Sir?" He asked. He couldn't place the expression on Zenigata's face. The way he turned it on Yata glued him to his seat. He had never seen him look like this before. 

"I know that bastard Manchineel has got you babysitting me." Zenigata said as he looked down his nose at Yata. The other officers in the room had started to look over. "I haven't made a big deal out of it cause you don't get in my way but tonight I need you to do me a favor."

Yata's eyes flicked to the three agents then back to Zenigata. He searched the man's face cautiously, trying to communicate with his eyes his trepidation and apprehension to respond to such talk. His mouth hung open slightly for a moment before he managed to speak again.

"A... favor, sir?"

Zenigata glared at Yata over his hesitation. He fought off the blush that wanted to creep into his face. 

"I need you to keep your mouth shut. I got a girl coming to my room. Now I know you're a kid and you might not understand this but a man's got needs and I ain't got time to wine and dine a woman. This girl is coming to do a job. You understand? " He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He could see one of the other officers elbow his friend and nod at Zenigata. They had probably heard the rumors.

There were not too many old timers in the Lupin taskforce. Often ICPO agents transferred to other departments and investigations in hopes of climbing the ranks or furthering their careers elsewhere. But the rumors had persisted, perhaps more salacious as no one who had been there was still around to dispute them. Even the few senior officers that had been there refused to deny or confirm them. 

There had been stories about Zenigata since Yata's first day. He was sure he had been told many of them because he was assigned as the inspector's personal partner. Horror stories of how he used to be a crooked cop with a shitty temper and no forgiveness for error. Disbelieving whispers that he had even bent the infamous Fujiko Mine over a table in a precinct interrogation room. No matter how harmless Zenigata appeared to be, the insidious stories were just too juicy to ever really go away. 

Then, of course, there was the rumor that Zenigata employed prostitutes to come to his hotel rooms at night. A rumor that he had apparently just confirmed for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, sir...?" Yata didn't know how to respond. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

"Jesus Christ. They keep sticking me with these God damn children." Zenigata growled before he leaned down so his face was close to Yata's. One hand on each armrest boxed the detective in his chair. He lowered his voice a bit although the inspector made sure he could still be heard. "A streetwalker. You know what a streetwalker is, kid?"

Yata was taken aback.

"...Yes." He mumbled miserably. He was embarrassed. He could feel eyes on him. The worst ones of all were Zenigata's. Yata looked for some kind of confirmation that this was part of Zenigata's bigger plan. He found none. The inspector gave a long exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Well one of those is gonna come to my room tonight and you're gonna let her in and make sure no one bothers us. You understand?"

Yata was astounded. He had never seen the inspector act like this before. He was always so kind and respectful. Even when at his most vehement and opinionated, he never was so intimidating. Right now, he reminded Yata more of Manchineel than himself. Why would he risk talk like this in front of other agents?

"Sir, this is very sudden." Yata heard himself say. "Why...why exactly are you acting this way?"

A sound of annoyance left Zenigata as he straightened up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke like Yata was giving him a headache.

"I knew this was gonna be hard for you kid but this is who I've always been. I went soft for a little while but you take a couple of bullets for a common thief and you see how the world really is." He looked down at Yata now, his face held only a serious gaze. "Should have listened to Manchineel and let him shoot Lupin. That's not what matters though. Are you gonna help me out tonight or not, kid?"

Yata refused to believe that Zenigata was such a tough, blunt person. His eyes wandered to the other agents in the room. All of them at once had found other things to focus their attentions on but Yata saw the derisive smiles and knew they believed it. Zenigata had always been a hard-boiled cynic and had spent too many years swallowing his true feelings. He was just as hard as ever and Manchineel would most definitely hear of it.

On his first stable afternoon out of the ICU Zenigata had told Yata to trust him. Now that was a bizarre notion. Nevertheless, That was what Yata intended to do. His cop's intuition was shouting at the top of its voice that it was the right choice to make, no matter how wrong it felt. Yata took a deep calming breath.

"Yes, inspector. Whatever you say..." He said in a low almost defeated way. He kept his eyes on the others in the room. They all looked at each other, exchanging muted looks of incredulity. Incredulity and smirks of reignited hearsay. Yata's eyes wandered down and he stared at Zenigata's shoes. The smirk on Zenigata's face grew a little deeper. A little meaner.

"Good kid. I knew you wouldn't give me a hard time." He said before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a key card. "Be there in the lobby and let her in with this. Be nice to her, she's in for a rough night." He added with a chuckle as Yata's hand closed on the card. With that, he stalked out of the room.

Zenigata paced to the next men's room and ducked into a stall. The facade dropped instantly. After taking a deep breath to calm himself he leaned against the metal wall. He felt bad for putting Yata through this but it was better if he wasn't the wiser on what the real plan was. Plausible deniability was a precious thing on the police force. He just hoped the young man would forgive him someday.


	5. Chapter 5

Yata stood in the hotel lobby. He felt the key card in his pocket and his guts churned. Yata hated that he had been told to do this. It made him feel wrong. Granted, his career with the Tokyo Metro Police had exposed him to some less than savory things, but Yata had never been personally involved. None of this made sense. What was this gruff facade that the inspector had affected and what did it have to do with Manchineel and the Lupin case?

Yata checked his watch. The hour was late, past one in the morning in fact. She would be here any minute or so Zenigata had told him. Yata's nerves were on high alert. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he was the one that would be accepting this woman's... services. Yata reminded himself that Zenigata wouldn't have made such a deliberate show of their exchange earlier that day if he didn't have a reason for it. He had to trust that the inspector knew what he was doing. The thought did do something to comfort him.

It was then a woman came through the tall glass doors. She approached Yata and stood before him with absolute confidence that he was her contact. Yata could have chalked that up to how he was the only occupant of the lobby but something about this woman's demeanor said that there could be a hundred people in the room and she would know it was Yata who was waiting for her. Yata couldn't help but stare. He couldn't believe he was doing it but this woman elicited a full, from the bottom up, stare from him.

She was in stiletto heels, thin straps of gold rhinestones encasing her feet up to the ankle. A red backless dress with slim straps was slung over her delicate figure. It was encrusted with crystals and sequins that made her glow in the lobby's low golden lighting. Two slits rode up the front of the dress, revealing her long legs up to the thighs. The v-neck of the dress crept down to her sternum and Yata was made aware that she was not wearing a bra. A thick collar of jewels was clasped around her neck and dripped down her decolletage, terminating in a teardrop-shaped ruby between her small breasts. Cornsilk blonde hair brushed down her back in light waves. One side fell over an eye elegantly and the other eye looked at Yata through thick eyelashes. She was a prostitute? Yata had not been expecting such a vision and it caught him off guard. The woman's burgundy lips twitched in a coy little smile.

"Does your mommy know you're out so late, little boy?" She asked. Her voice was smokey and alluring. Yata sputtered involuntarily and she giggled, seemingly delighted with his reaction.

"He said you were uppity." She told Yata. Her one visible eye sized him up. "Didn't say you were such a cutie though..."

So Zenigata had spoken with her directly beforehand. This wasn't one of those over the phone requests for a random girl. That was how Yata had always thought these things worked but he supposed his assumption was wrong. "I- um- I mean the inspector is waiting for you. If you'll come this way... Um... Ma'am."

She flounced the few steps over to Yata and fluidly looped her arm around Yata's own. Now that she was beside him, Yata could see she was a tall woman. He guessed she would be at direct eye level with him if she was barefoot.

"You can call me Daisy." She hummed. Yata's eyes went wide as soon as Daisy took his arm. He swallowed hard and put on a determined face.

"O-of course ma- I mean Daisy." He began to escort her to the elevator. Daisy kept stride with Yata, the swish of her dress whispering in the silent lobby. She hugged his arm and gave another flirty giggle.

"Big Papa's never sent someone to walk me up before. I feel so fancy." She gushed. "Like I got a bodyguard or something." 

Yata blushed. The thought of anyone calling Zenigata "Big Papa" was almost more than he could take. He also surmised that this was not their first meeting. So Zenigata was frequenting these kinds of women and this one in particular.

"The inspector wanted to make sure no one bothered you." Yata said as he pushed the button on the elevator. Yata could see the quiet look of pride on her face. It was a sultry look that spoke of confidence in her work. The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped inside.

"That sounds like him. Always protecting what he thinks is his." She mewled it in a way that said she didn't mind. "Wish he'd come to DC more often. He doesn't pay so much, cops never do. But he treats me so good."

Her eyes studied Yata's profile as the man stalwartly looked ahead at the elevator door. The elevator jolted to life. Her body bumped against Yata with the motion. The detective smelled her perfume. Rosemary and lemon and spice.

"You a cop too, sweetie?" She asked. She hummed a knowing sound then added "Don't worry, it's not a sting. Just trying to make nice with you a little."

"I'm inspector Zenigata's partner." Yata explained. She seemed very nice at least and she said that Zenigata treated her well which was nice to know. In all honesty, this woman wasn't what he had expected. He was sure that the mean, crass man who Zenigata had become recently wouldn't have chosen a beautiful and soft woman like this. He expected a woman who was used to rough life and rougher treatment. Maybe Zenigata wasn't as far gone as he thought.

"Oh yeah? So you're, like, looking out for your partner, huh?" She lowered her voice and inclined her head to get a better look at him. Her hair fell across his shoulder. "Does Kou look out for you when your girls come by?" She joked.

"Oh uh." Yata blushed scarlet. "I - I don't bring girls over." He stuttered and turned his face away from her, willing the elevator to go faster. Daisy smiled sweetly but there was something about it like a cat watching a bird.

"You a virgin, sweetie?" She teased. She patted Yata's bicep with her free hand. Yata turned back suddenly. His face was as red as a traffic light and he looked at Daisy in gobsmacked surprise. These American women had no tact.

"I- I mean- Work and and and-" The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Th-this is the floor. This way ma- Daisy." Yata looked away and hurried them both out the doors.

"Baby, I'm just playing with you." The woman explained. She let herself be led, strides undeterred by Yata's hurried steps. They came to a stop at the door. Daisy casually let go of Yata and moved so the two of them were standing facing each other. Yata started to fish in his pocket for the key car but Daisy reached a hand out and gently rested it over his wrist. Yata lifted his head and was trapped in her gaze. She was looking at Yata with a kind of soft, quizzical concern.

"You really are a sweetheart. But here you are, doing something like...this for Kou. Why is that?" She asked. It was the first time since Yata had laid eyes on her that this beautiful woman had stopped playing and flirting.

"Because I admire him." The answer slipped out of Yata's mouth before he could stop himself. He smiled a bit then. There was a sadness at the corners. "Or at least I did before he changed. Inspector Zenigata was tough but kind. He always knew when you needed a kick in the rear or a pat on the back. He was a good man and I trusted him but now..." Yata rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the woman. "Now he's mean like some of the others on the force said he use to be. I don't think justice is what he's fighting for anymore but I'm hoping that the man I admired is still in there someplace." Yata chuckled. "Maybe I'm a bit too loyal but I've seen him do a lot of good and I know he's gonna do more." He pulled the key card out of his pocket and offered it to Daisy. "Here. He's waiting for you."

She looked as if she wanted to say more but didn't, instead opting for a smile that was somehow both sad and lovely. Her hand closed over the key card and she pulled it from his grasp. She took a step forward as if to engage the door but before she did she moved in, her fingertips steadying the edge of Yata's jaw. She kissed Yata's cheek. It wasn't a sexual act. It was far more wholehearted and almost protective. That wall of lemon and spices overtook Yata again.

"You're a good boy. And he's a good man. Take care of him. Somebody'll have to." She said into his ear. She didn't linger any longer. She just opened the door and slipped inside. Yata looked after the woman for a moment. A blush bloomed high on his cheeks. Then he smiled and turned to go back to his room.

Koichi Zenigata stood with his palms braced over his work table. His eyes were running over the faxes of the different calling cards and pictures of the crime scenes. His hat, trench coat and suit coat had been abandoned a long time ago. His shirt sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and his necktie was gone. The top two buttons of his shirt were opened. He looked like a man on a mission.

The sound of the door opening then closing drew his attention. Zenigata looked up to see a sparkling jewel of a woman step into the dim light. The sequins on her dress made her glow and everything about her was perfectly put together.

"Damn." He said with reverence, his eyes wide as he looked her over. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a knockout."

She stared at Zenigata with eyes like a startled doe. The look lingered there a moment then she was across the room, quick on her feet despite the spike heels. She took Zenigata into her arms and held him tightly. She buried her face into the side of his neck.

"I've been wanting to tell you for months what a jerk you are, scaring me like that!" She said in a new voice; a lower more masculine one. Zenigata had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in those arms. His own arms went around the other form and held on tight.

"I know. I'm sorry. If there was any other way you know I would have done it. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm ok." He rambled as he nuzzled into her soft hair. They held each other for a few moments longer before the woman pulled back enough to look into Zenigata's face. A little smile developed on those dark red lips and even though all the latex and eyeliner, Zenigata could recognize the smile of Lupin the Third anywhere.

"You are so damn smart. I was afraid I screwed up what you were saying. My heart jumped up in my throat when I saw Sancho Panza out there." Lupin explained. It was like the embrace had made Lupin's previous trepidation melt away and now there was nothing left but his regular bravado. Lupin had a way of leaving melancholy behind once he had quickly expressed it. Zenigata chuckled and his eyes softened as he looked at his lover or rather the form the other man had chosen.

"It was important that someone saw you. Word is I've gone soft so I'm using those rumors that I'm back to my old ways. I can't believe you figured out my message. That was the weirdest one I've ever had to send."

Lupin puffed up proudly. It was an oddly clownish stance wrapped in such a pretty outer layer.

"Some people are double jointed in their knees or elbows. I'm double jointed up here." Lupin tapped his temple smartly. Zenigata gave Lupin a non-plussed look.

"Don't forget your thumbs. I've seen you slip out of handcuffs more than once." He teased while giving Lupin a little extra squeeze. Lupin looked away, feigning innocence.

"I thought everybody could do that..." He stated. He breathed a relieved little laugh. Zenigata laughed too. Never in his life did he think Lupin would make him laugh like this. At least not in his old life.

"Nice try. Now get this crap off you cause I ain't gonna kiss you with all of it on."

Lupin took a theatrical step backward. He daintily reached behind his neck and unclasped the thick necklace of gaudy costume rubies. Zenigata expected it to fall away but Lupin gave a smooth tug and not only the necklace but the whole of Lupin's throat and chest came away with the front of the dress. Lupin dropped it to the floor and the entirety of the dress fell around his feet. Lupin's whole silhouette changed. Zenigata realized there were not only latex breasts but padding for rounded hips sewn into the dress.

The thief placed one hand at the front of his scalp and the other just behind his jawline and he pulled off the wig and mask with practiced expertise. He dropped them as well and the spare body and long face Zenigata had come to know so well came out on display. Zenigata saw a familiar chain around Lupin's neck. Their two platinum engagement rings hung from it.

At last, Lupin stepped out of the pile of sequins and rubber and crossed the room in nothing but a pair of tight-fitting compression briefs and those high gold stilettos. He still moved with gazelle-like grace, unhampered by the footwear. Lupin took a seat on the bed and crossed one long leg over the other. Zenigata noticed his toenails had been pedicured and painted with dark red polish.

As always Lupin amazed him. Zenigata couldn't take his eyes off those long legs in those heels. He blushed and looked away a moment before walking over to the bed. His hand cupped the back of Lupin's head and tilted it back. Zenigata bent down and kissed Lupin the way he'd wanted to kiss him for weeks.

Lupin swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. He pulled Zenigata down to sit on the bed beside him. Zenigata's hand rested on Lupin's knee and he was more surprised than he should have been to find that Lupin had shaved his legs. The kiss broke softly and Lupin rested his forehead against Zenigata's own. He took the inspector's hands in his.

"Alright, Pops. Tell me everything. From the start." He urged gently.

"You know just how to ruin a good time.I thought that was my job." Zenigata chuckled as he pressed his forehead to Lupin's. With a sigh, he began. He didn't leave anything out. It took some time and after a while the two had moved so they were laying on the bed. Zenigata's back was against the headrest and Lupin was laying back against him in his arms. After being so long apart it was nice to be so close.

"So that's what it comes down to. I retire and leave you to Manchineel or he'll make sure I 'accidentally' get shot in the line of duty." Zenigata said, wrapping his arms around Lupin's shoulders. Lupin had kicked the heels off some time into Zenigata's tale. His brow was crinkled in annoyance.

"And acting like the macho asshole who absorbed the steel from that bullet is the only thing keeping him and the other Interpol boys from thinking you've finally died on the vine and are waving the white flag about me..." He pondered. Lupin sneered. "Bastards with itchy trigger fingers. There's no finesse in it. This is Keith Haden all over again..."

"I was thinking the same thing." Zenigata kissed Lupin's temple. "Those marks you are always leaving on me actually helped. Don't know if anyone'd believe me if there weren't already rumors." He chuckled and snuggled Lupin. Lupin turned his head to look at Zenigata playfully.

"See? And you kept complaining about them. All that did was sentence you to a world of absolute polka dots." He chided sweetly. He liked misbehaving around Zenigata; always had, even before they had fallen for each other. Now, it was even better that Zenigata was in on the joke.

"Though the high-class call girl look isn't helping my hard ass bastard cop story." Zenigata added. Lupin laid his head back on Zenigata's shoulder and continued to watch him as he spoke. 

"This is DC, Pops. The working girls here all have to be fit for politicians. High class is the only way to go. Your little partner sure fell for it. He's definitely a fried chicken man."

When Zenigata looked at Lupin with an unsure squint Lupin clarified and hissed laughter to himself.

"Breasts and legs..."

"Yata? My partner Yata? " Zenigata asked incredulously. The thought of Yata looking at a woman that way was surprising, to say the least. He could see Yata blushing and running away but never leering at one. "Never seen him look at a woman before. He's a good man. I hope you didn't give him too hard of a time."

"He did a fine job of giving himself a hard time." Lupin huffed a final little chuckle. Lupin at first had been only playing with Yata. He had hoped to get a rise out of him. Like most things, it was a game to Lupin but he had been drawn in by the man's sincerity. Lupin rarely got a chance to see Zenigata from someone else's point of view. He had only ever seen him first with the eyes of a thief, and then the eyes of a lover. Seeing Yata's devotion to Zenigata when he was clearly uncomfortable with what he had to do for him was touching.

Every one of Zenigata's partners, as far as Lupin had witnessed, would have done anything for Zenigata, and Yata was no exception. Lupin couldn't blame them. It reinforced the belief Lupin had that the inspector had a magnetism that made you want to please him. Lupin had a feeling that finding out his mentor was quite literally in bed with the enemy could be a blow to Yata. 

"He worried about you, you know. I think you're his hero." Lupin advised his lover softly. Zenigata blushed outright.

"I don't think he thinks of me like that. I'm just his superior." He wiggled uncomfortably under Lupin. It was hard to hear that people thought that much of him, especially his partners. He changed the subject. "This is all a mess. I should have retired after India."

Lupin wanted to agree with Zenigata, but he knew that would only serve to make him feel worse. He tried to keep it light.

"I don't know about that. You never would have gotten to see my great worldwide disappearing act if you had just gone with me..."

With a chuckle and a sigh, Zenigata relaxed against his fiancé. "That's true. How did you pull that off? Made Manchineel wanna pull out his hair." One of his hands rubbed Lupin's shoulder. Lupin sat up and tucked a leg under himself.

"That's the beauty thing about it. I didn't. Fujiko and the boys did. We planned six months of jobs in a little under a week. I don't know if any of us have worked so hard in our whole lives! I wrote out a stack of calling cards that tall." He measured the inside of his forearm, elbow to wrist with the outstretched finger and thumb of his opposite hand. "Then it was just a matter of divvying them up and coordinating who hit what when dressed as me! I've been working the gang hard but they get to keep whatever they steal. Big risk big reward, I guess."

"You're a damn genius Lupin," Zenigata said as he reached out and gently caressed one of Lupin's ears. It was hard not to be proud of a lover as smart as Lupin even when he was doing something like stealing. "You shouldn't have stayed though and you _definitely_ have taken the risk of being in my hospital room." Zenigata paused in his admonishment and his face softened. "Even though it meant the world to me." He admitted shyly.

Lupin grabbed Zenigata's hand before he could pull away and held it there at the side of his face.

"I had to, Pops. I just had to." He explained. There was an apologetic aspect to his voice that said he didn't have any better reason but that was good enough. Zenigata ran his thumb along Lupin's cheekbone.

"You think a couple bullets are gonna keep me away from you? Nothing is gonna come between us again." He sat up and kissed Lupin slow and sweet. He meant every word. That phrase made Lupin's heart hurt. He wanted to love Zenigata that way more than anything but every time he closed his eyes, all Lupin could see was Zenigata slumped on that roof, covered in blood. He savored the kiss and let his lips linger near Zenigata's own when it gently broke. At last, he pulled away looking down at his hands lying limp in his lap.

"About that. Pops... I had a lot of time to think while I was laying low." Lupin looked at Zenigata but there was something about the other man's expression that Lupin couldn't handle and he shifted his eyes away to focus on the far wall of the room. He smiled but it was false. "I'm a resourceful guy. It's not the first time I've had someone gunning for me. I always find a way out. But you...You almost died saving my life. If it wasn't for me... wasn't for us, you wouldn't have pushed me out of the way like that."

Zenigata's brow was furrowed as he listened to Lupin.

"I would have pushed you out of the way no matter what. You know I wouldn't let someone kill you. You're a thief, not a threat. The fact that you're the man I'm gonna marry did play a small part in it but it's not the whole story." He made to gather Lupin into his arms. A small smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. Lupin stood, breaking away before Zenigata could hold him any tighter.

"That's not-!" Lupin raised his voice then caught himself. Lupin worried his lower lip and started again, lower and more restrained. He kept his back to Zenigata and sagged where he stood. "That's not the point..."

The inspector stood from the bed. His shoulder and side ached but he didn't want to take his medicine yet. There was something wrong here.

"Lupin. What is it?" He asked as he walked around the bed. He stopped at the end of the footboard. Lupin was so close and yet Zenigata could feel that he wasn't ready to be touched. Lupin lifted his head but he still refused to face Zenigata.

"I... don't get scared. Danger is more thrilling than scary. I don't know why. Maybe it's like if I don't think about what could go wrong, it won't. There's always the next job, the next treasure to look forward to. It's never going to be the end for me." Lupin chuckled mirthlessly. He ran first one hand then both through his hair. He rested them there against the back of his neck. It was a distracted motion and more fidgety than Zenigata had seen from Lupin in a very long time. Lupin turned and while he was looking at Zenigata now it was sporadic. He kept letting his eyes wander away and up like looking at Zenigata too long hurt them. Zenigata watched his hand wander down his bare chest and grasp the chain hanging there tightly. "But when I was up there and you were bleeding out... Well, I've never been so scared in my whole life. Losing you is the scariest thing I can think of. I just don't know if I can take feeling like that ever again."

"What are you saying, Lupin? Just say it." Zenigata said. He held tightly to the footboard as he observed Lupin. The glint of his chain against that beautiful neck was lovely and Zenigata's heart thudded because he thought he might know what his lover was going to say.

"I want you to retire," Lupin saw that Zenigata was about to speak and continued before he could "back to Japan. Without me."

Zenigata saw Lupin was trying to smile, perhaps in an attempt to make the inspector think it was an easy decision he had made peace with but the grin was thin and lifeless. His eyes were hard and filled with pain. His hand never left the chain. Zenigata swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

"And you'll meet me there once everything has died down and I've taken out my pension so we can go away and get married, right?" He asked, just hoping that was what Lupin meant.

"Oh come on, Pops! Don't be so naive!" The words felt like they had launched from Lupin's mouth and he at once bit back on them. Lupin's big hand slapped across his eyes in frustration. It felt like every second of this was harder and harder. He took his hand away and stood, hands on hips and head hung. He murmured: "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not naive. I'm older than you." Zenigata shot back. He paused for a moment looking down at his feet. "Why you throwin' me away now? I thought we were doing good."

"Age has nothing to do with that. And I'm not throwing you away." Lupin knew he sounded frustrated and gathered himself. He approached Zenigata and held his hands out in a placating way "It's cause we're so good I have to give you an out. I can't risk putting you in danger like that again. Do you have any idea what it was like thinking you might be dead?"

Zenigata blinked in surprise. "I've worried myself almost sick about you before! You think I don't know how many enemies you've made over the years!? No matter what danger my wild imagination puts you in, I know you. I know that Lupin always comes out on top and no matter what you'd find your way back to me. I'll do the same for you." He reached out one hand and took one of Lupin's in his own. He looked at their joined hands. They looked good but the emotions in his eyes showed only grief and loss. "Were you really that scared?"

Lupin remembered Goemon's vice strong hands keeping Lupin from collapsing as he trembled and shook in the helicopter. The sleepless nights Lupin paced the floor waiting for things to die down at the hospital enough to slip in. The heat of tears under his latex mask when he saw Zenigata in the ICU, trussed up in bandages and wires. The strength stealing relief of seeing the constant looping of the heart monitor and the terrible aftershock that he, Lupin, had been responsible for all of this. It was all nearly enough to send Lupin into a panic. Lupin fought it and nodded, swallowing the thick tightness in his throat. He reached out and touched Zenigata's side, where the shot had hit him.

"I should have been the one who got shot..." He said miserably. A strong hand encircled Lupin's wrist and Zenigata pulled the other man into him before wrapping his arms around the slim form.

"I'll never let that happen." Zenigata said with a small smile. "Never thought I'd be the one thing that Lupin The Third would be scared of."

Lupin laughed but it was short and choked. He held Zenigata and his arms encircled his neck.

"Believe it. Now, can't you see why I'm giving you the chance to end this? I can never guarantee you won't be at the wrong end of someone's gun cause of me. If it's a choice between risking your life every day and never seeing you again but knowing you'd be safe..." Lupin hesitated, not able to say the words out loud. His boundless romanticism made Lupin a slave to his love but the thought of ending it now after all those years, even if it was for selfless reasons, was heartbreaking.

"I just love you too much..." He breathed. With a sigh, Zenigata shook his head.

"Now you listen here, Lupin." He began as he laced his fingers together at the small of Lupin's back. "Feel that? Means I finally caught you. If you think I'm letting you go after all these years you've really lost it." He smiled broadly at his lover and wondered if the stubborn man was going to put up a fight. Lupin was embarrassed by the sudden fractal blur that jumped up across his vision as it filled with tears. He blinked them back.

"But Pops..." He started although he didn't know what he was going to say.

"But nothing." Zenigata said. His brow was furrowed and his expression had gone a bit stern. "I don't know when the line between our work and our relationship blurred but it's all gone now. I spent the last months trying to find ways to keep you safe. Not once did I think of catching you the entire time. I love you. There are no buts about that." There was sadness under all of it and a touch of bitterness. "If all that isn't proof enough then I guess there's not much I can do."

The inspector slowly let go of Lupin then reached up and took the thief's hands from around his neck and stepped back. Lupin stood there, flabbergasted. In a detached way, he looked at his arms hanging in the air as they were and thought it looked like he was offering his wrists for Zenigata to put the handcuffs on. He had no clue how to respond. As gracefully as he could with his side aching, Zenigata got down on one knee and took Lupin's hands in his.

"I can ask you to marry me though. I never asked you but I am now." A small smile was offered to Lupin. "I know you're scared. Honestly, I've been scared of losing you for years now but it'll be worth it if I get to be your husband. If I get to be yours. For better or worse, right? So I'm asking you now. Lupin, will you marry me?"

Lupin had made himself believe he was making the right choice to keep his love safe. It was a sacrifice on his part and he had never even thought of how it could hurt Zenigata. And for that matter, the thought that Zenigata would opt to stay with Lupin after he had put his very life in the balance hadn't ever crossed Lupin's mind. Lupin's chest hitched and he swallowed hard. He took his hands away and pull the chain up over his head. He fought with the clasp a moment as he spoke.

"You idiot! You can't do that without a ring!" He was scolding Zenigata but it was with a relieved hoarse voice. Lupin was wearing his first genuine smile all evening. He quickly pressed one of the platinum bands into Zenigata's hand. The remaining ring dangled from the chain tangled in his fingers. Zenigata chuckled as he took the ring in his hand.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled up at Lupin.

"Of course it's a yes! A thousand times yes! Now get up off the floor, old man, or you'll get stuck down there!" Lupin tone was a mix of exasperation and stricken affability. He reached to pull Zenigata to his feet. Zenigata shooed Lupin's hands away. He took Lupin's hand in his and slid the ring on his finger before getting up with a grunt. He'd probably regret that stunt tomorrow but right now the whole world felt perfect. He offered his left hand to Lupin for his own ring.

"Come on. I've already said yes and we've got a lot of planning to do."

Lupin laughed sweetly. He tossed the chain on to the nearby pile of sequins and latex that made up his disguise and gently slid the ring over Zenigata's finger.

"There it is! A bit more of a bare-bones ceremony than I would have liked but we make due, don't we. May I now kiss the groom?" He joked. He looked at Zenigata with a warm fondness.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Zenigata chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Lupin. Everything in him wanted to pick Lupin up off the floor and hold him as tightly as he could but he knew his wounds wouldn't allow it. instead he kissed his fiancé with fervor, savoring the taste and touch of those sweet lips he loved so much. Lupin kissed back, his hands hooking onto Zenigata's shoulders and holding on. There was a tremendous weight gone from Lupin's heart. He had worked very hard to convince himself that this incident was the last straw and Zenigata would realize the thief was more trouble than he was worth. It had been years they had been together but Lupin never realized how much he needed Zenigata. He was comforted to be back in Zenigata's heart. When Zenigata finally pulled away, he brushed his fingers over one of Lupin's ears and smiled down at him. "I love you, Lupin."

Lupin smiled back. He had come to the hotel tonight with every intention of releasing Zenigata from their relationship and was emboldened and elated at the way things had actually turned out. He had never felt such a sense of solace in his life. He had his love back in his arms, alive and real and not much worse for wear. Lupin tilted his head with a bit of a coquettish air then moved in to kiss Zenigata again.

"Love you too, Kou..." He said in Daisy's velvety sensual voice. Zenigata paused before their lips could come together.

"Kou, hmm? I kinda like it..." He chuckled then kissed Lupin slow and sensually. His tongue slid over Lupin's with long languid strokes. One big hand cradled the back of his lover's head and he was in no rush. After a moment he pulled away with a dreamy look on his face. "You can stay the night tonight. It'll look good if someone sees you leaving in that getup tomorrow."

"You got Daisy for the whole night. Cops don't pay so good but she doesn't mind..." Lupin teased and dove back in for another kiss. It was a heavenly taste and one Lupin missed after months of separation. He took his time so he could reacquaint himself with it. The mild smoke of Zenigata's cigarettes. Shinsei, Zenigata's preferred brand. Lighter and cleaner than Lupin's Gitanes and an irrevocable note of Zenigata's flavor coating his tongue. Lupin's hands encircled Zenigata's waist and settled into him, his bare chest pushing against Zenigata's clothed one. A hum of approval came from the inspector. Their lips parted but only barely. 

"Leave it to you to play a hooker whose name means innocence and purity." He murmured before driving in for another kiss. He smiled as their lips touched. The thief made a sound that might have been satisfied laughter if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. He ended the kiss with the rich sucking sound of lips wet with saliva.

"You noticed that, huh?" He mentioned with a smug streak of pride. He placed another short but sensual kiss on Zenigata's lips. "Don't forget, daisies also promise to never tell a secret. Discretion is very important in this line of work."

"And loyalty. Can't forget that." Zenigata said between kisses. He took Lupin's hands and brought them from his waist to his chest leading the fingers to the buttons of his shirt. "So is Daisy loyal? Is she gonna run away with Kou one day?" He teased as he let Lupin's hands go and pulled his shirt from his pants.

It was thrilling, being so flirty and blithe and having Zenigata play along. It didn't happen often but Lupin cherished it when it did. He worked each button opened carefully and played as if he were gossiping around the water cooler.

"Hmm, well, you didn't hear it from me but word from the other girls is she's saving up for a little place of her own. Out in the country. Cozy little place just big enough for two. S'pose it just comes down to if a certain officer is willing to take the plunge."

Lupin opened Zenigata's shirt and pulled it from his shoulders. The sight of Zenigata's heavily bandaged and taped shoulder and abdomen gave Lupin pause.

"Oh. Oh gosh. Oh, Pops..." He said the words with none of his previous candor. Seeing the wounds made it real again.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Zenigata said taking his lover by the shoulders. It hadn't occurred to him that his lover would take his injuries so hard. "Once I'm all healed I can do everything again. Right now I'm a bit limited and it hurts but it's better every day. It's not gonna stop me from loving you. That's for damn sure." He caressed his lover's face. "You ok to go on?"

Lupin gathered himself. He laid his hand over Zenigata's own and when he leaned into the touch on his cheek, it was like the old Lupin was back. Confident and gentle. Clear warm eyes looked at the inspector.

"Yeah. Yeah...I just needed a minute. Hey, Pops? Thank you...for everything." He smiled wanly. It was full of tender gratitude. "Come here..."

Lupin kissed Zenigata with languid and attentive movements. Lupin took it slow. He had nearly two months of time to make up and he had no intention of rushing. He ran his hands appreciatively over Zenigata's neck and shoulders and sighed at the soft kisses. His fingers rested lightly on the bandages. They didn't repel him. Instead, after the initial shock, they served to remind Lupin that Zenigata had in fact survived.

"I'll do anything for you." Zenigata said as he shrugged off his shirt. The movement made him grimace and suck air in through his teeth as the pain radiated down his arm. "You're gonna have to do most of the work tonight though. You up for that?" Zenigata dropped his shirt on the floor. His hands came down on Lupin's hips and slid around to his buttocks. There was no pawning or grabbing just touching and enjoying the fact that they were together again. Lupin was the picture of contentment and sweet calm joy. He kissed Zenigata's cheek just below his cheekbone.

"You need a little TLC and I've been waiting months to give it to you." Lupin said mildly. Lupin led Zenigata to the bed where he gently sat him. The thief took a knee and pulled one of Zenigata's feet up to rest on the plane of his bare thigh. He unhurriedly worked at the double knot of his shoe. He eased it opened and pulled off first the shoe and then the sock. He lifted the edge of Zenigata's pant leg and laid a soft kiss on the side of his calf before he placed it back on the floor and retrieved the other limb to repeat the process. All the while he shot grateful, loving glances at the inspector between steps in his work. A blush spread across Zenigata's cheeks.

"I didn't mean that. You know what I meant, Lupin. I'm not an invalid." Being so thoroughly cared for was still a foreign concept for Zenigata. No matter how many times Lupin would dote on him it never really stuck.

"No, you are my knight errant and my stalwart protector and you deserve every ounce of my devotion." Lupin declared. He knew his propensity of flowery language rubbed Zenigata the wrong way and he absolutely loved the rise it got out of the man. He removed the other sock and shoe then rose up on his knees to nestle himself between Zenigata's legs. He began to cinch open his belt and looked into Zenigata's face, smiling a breath away from his lover. Zenigata threw an exasperated but playful look Lupin's way.

"There's no way I'm ever gonna get you to stop talking like that, am I?" He teased. He leaned back a bit on his good arm and took in the beautiful view. The sight of Lupin on his knees always amazed him.

"Not a chance!" Lupin's face was all but a leer of cocky pride. Lupin had opened Zenigata's belt and began on his pants, his mouth wandering over the collar bone and pectorals of the inspector.

"Hmph. Oh!" The sounds the inspector made started out indignant but turned surprised quickly. Lupin's mouth was always quick and witty but when he used it like that it left Zenigata panting. "If it's gonna be like that I might want Daisy back." He teased before moaning softly.

Lupin opened Zenigata's flies and he reached inside to pull Zenigata's slowly hardening length free. Lupin's hot tongue licked over Zenigata's nipple as his hand wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly, teasing it to full hardness.

"Liar..." He whispered against the soft skin before taking the nipple into his mouth. He rubbed the head of the inspector's manhood with his thumb. Lupin laid his other palm on Zenigata's still clothed thigh and was delighted to feel it trembling the slightest bit. Zenigata's eyes slid shut and his head tilted back at the feel of his lover touching him so intimately. 

"Damn. Mmm, you're right. I wouldn't want anyone else." He groaned as his hips tried to buck up. His free hand cupped the back of Lupin's head to encourage that hot hungry mouth. Lupin's lightly grazed his teeth on the hard nub of Zenigata's nipple. He kept the touches to his lover's length slow and shallow, meaning to entice and excite as well as pleasure. Lupin's own hardness was making itself known and it was just that much more frustrating pressing onto the confines of his tight compression briefs. He ran his free hand down Zenigata's knee and shin and started to ease them down his hips one side at a time. He whined pleasurably when the head of his cock came free. The tight shorts were still squeezing his shaft and balls and the contrast in sensation was heavenly. Lupin palmed the exposed flesh in time to the strokes he was giving Zenigata. Zenigata ran his fingers through Lupin's hair.

"Come here. Kiss me." He said breathlessly. There was nothing more he wanted than to feel Lupin close. The way he was being touched by his lover was perfect and he could barely stand the slow burn. Lupin stretched up to capture Zenigata's lips. His chest bumped against Zenigata's own. After a few heavenly minutes of this Lupin rose to his feet. He swiftly stripped himself of his briefs and straddled one of Zenigata's knees to sit in his lap. He kissed with an open wanting mouth, running his long fingers through the softness of the inspector's hair.

Lupin's fervor was a bit surprising but not unwanted. Zenigata's hands slid down that slim strong back and cupped Lupin's ass cheeks and kissed back hard. He moaned into his lover's mouth. His cock was rubbing against Lupin's thigh and Lupin's rubbed against his stomach. Lupin ran his hands down the back of Zenigata's head, the soft short bristle of his hair feeling good on Lupin's palms. He cradled the man's head tenderly.

"I missed you, Pops..." He murmured. He paused to catch his breath, his body trembling in his lover's grasp. Zenigata looked up at Lupin with pure love. He didn't think he'd ever really believed that Lupin would choose him but here they were.

"I can't even tell you how much I missed you. Nothing felt right without you." He whispered back. His side was starting to burn with the strain of keeping his torso upright and the additional weight of Lupin leaning against him wasn't helping. With a little grunt of pain, he moved his hands from Lupin's rear to his hips. "Hold on. Hold on. Let me get these pants off." Cupping the side of his lover's face Zenigata laid a chaser kiss on his lips. "I want you."

Lupin's smile was as infectious as always. He swung his leg around and sat on the bed, just behind Zenigata. He kissed Zenigata's neck and ear and helped to push away the inspector's pants and boxers. His hands lingered on Zenigata's front, carefully skirting where he was bandaged and caressing where he was not.

"You take it easy. I'm right here." He advised. He had noticed the look and sound of discomfort and, having been shot before himself, recognized it at once. Pops had the advantage of being taken care of in a hospital. No tweezers and sewing needles sterilized with a cigarette lighter and nothing but a mouthful of vodka and a twisted up dish towel to bite down on for him, but it didn't matter where or how one got patched up after a slug to the side. It could still hurt like a son of a bitch and for some time after.

"You always want me to take it easy. You sure you wanna take care of an old man for the rest of your life?" Zenigata chuckled. It was meant as a joke but he did know that someday his age would be a hindrance to Lupin.

"Works of art must be treated delicately and preserved." Lupin was quick on his reply. His voice dripped with honey-like sweetness and jocularity. He turned Zenigata's face and kissed his nose in a deliberate attempt to be troublesome. A playful smile spread across Zenigata's face as he looked at his lover.

"You're lucky I'm still healing or I'd throw you down on this bed right now." He teased before reaching up and gently pulling Lupin in for a kiss. Lupin drank it in. Every kiss Zenigata gave him tonight felt like a gift. A promise that he was real and breathing and Lupin's own. It was exquisite. Lupin breathed a sigh through his nose and when the kiss broke he added a few of his own on Zenigata's cheek for good measure.

"Then let's get this show on the road. I can't take all this waiting." He told him.

"Ok, ok. Let me get somewhere where I can rest my back and I won't make you wait any longer." Zenigata chuckled. As he stood and kicked his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. He repositioned himself with his back against the headboard and his pillows as a backrest. "Come here, Lupin."

Lupin crawled up the bed with the grace and presence of a jungle cat. He climbed up to settle himself in Zenigata's lap. He bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows at the inspector before coming in close to kiss Zenigata's ear and neck. He laughed against his skin impishly. The inspector sighed at the feel of Lupin's lips on his neck. His head was tilted to the side so his lover could get better access. Lucky for both of them the nightstands in this hotel room were close to the beds and Zenigata had no problem reaching into the drawer for the oil he'd put there weeks ago when he'd first arrived.

The container was small and pretty with delicate swirls in the glass. Inside, the golden oil glowed in the low light of the room. Zenigata had taken it from the hotel room in India to use with Lupin to remind him of their happiest time together. Now, after all the fear, pain and separation he knew they needed it.

The stopper was pulled out and the scent of sandalwood and citrus filled the room. A small amount was poured into Zenigata's fingers. He knew from before that a little of the oil went a long way. The way Lupin was straddling his lover had him open and easy to prepare. Zenigata's slick, thick fingers rubbed against the tight ring of muscle. Lupin's laughter changed abruptly into a gasp a moment before the laughter returned, lower and softly petering off into a full sigh. The muscles of his stomach tensed and twitched. The deep woody scent hit Lupin, the zest of citrus filling his nose and making it tingle. The thief trailed kissed down Zenigata's prominent jaw and to his lips where he captured them deftly.

Zenigata kissed back. Slowly he eased in first one finger then two. He knew what Lupin could take and tonight he wanted to push his lover to new levels of pleasure. His kisses were slow and deep. Working his fingers deeper, he chuckled when Lupin gasped into his mouth. After a couple of minutes of slowly fingering his lover, Zenigata pulled his fingers free and added a little more oil before teasing at Lupin's entrance again. His hardness throbbed when Lupin made a deep needy noise.

Lupin felt his whole face go hot with excitement and longing. He broke away with a little bark of pleasure when Zenigata pushed in again. He lowered his head, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and focused on the sensation. He dipped his hips, pushing his ass up a little, silently begging for more. Lupin braced a hand to one side of Zenigata's head on the backboard. His eyes fluttered open and he hit Zenigata with an affected provocative look.

"Mmmm. How are you feeling?" Zenigata asked as he saw the look on Lupin's face. He loved when he could make Lupin lose control. He pushed his fingers in deeper and rubbed that little bundle of nerves deep inside his lover. Lupin's head tipped back and to the side now. He gave a satisfied coo and exhaled through his nose in a rush of air.

"Dynamite..." He tapered off. Lupin could feel nothing but bliss and when he let his eyes drift close, his nose filled in the gaps with the potent mix of the oil and Zenigata's own familiar and much-missed skin making Lupin's head swim. The look of unabashed pleasure on Lupin's face was almost more than Zenigata could handle. He took a few moments to touch Lupin deep inside before he slowly removed his fingers. His hot mouth found Lupin's collar bone as he poured a bit of oil on the tip of his penis. A hot puff of air brushed Lupin's shoulder as the inspector sighed while stroking himself. The oil spread easily over his hot skin. The vial was placed on the bedside table and he held the base of his cock while the other hand cupped Lupin's hip. The older man positioned Lupin with his slick opening poised over Zenigata's hardness.

"Whenever you're ready, Lupin." He said to his lover. His voice was thick with lust. Lupin cracked an eye open and regarded Zenigata with a frisky hunger.

"Let's party, darling..." He hushed. He held Zenigata by the bicep and braced his knees into the creaking give of the mattress, blindly searching for his lover's touch. Zenigata smiled as he pushed up into Lupin while gently urging him downward with the hand on his hip. A deep groan slipped out of Zenigata as he was engulfed in tightness. Once Lupin was fully seated on him he moved his hand, still slick with oil between them. Taking Lupin's hardness in hand, he stroked him slowly while capturing his lover's lips with his own.

Lupin returned the kiss, not daring to move yet and instead just savoring the full intimate closeness he felt. The slick fingers on him were luxuriant in their slow pleasure. They told Lupin that while the two men had been separated so long, tonight there would be time to make up for it all. When he could stand it no longer, Lupin ended the kiss and pitched forward a bit to push onto the welcome intrusion. His breath caught in his throat with an audible click and then released itself as a raspy moan, low and sensual in Zenigata's ear. He rested his temple against Zenigata's as if they were dancing cheek to cheek and almost without realizing it, Lupin began to twitch his hips in time with the soft strokes on his cock.

"Mmm... yes." Zenigata rumbled. "I missed you so much."

He held Lupin close. Giving shallow thrusts into Lupin's twitches, he kept stroking Lupin while his other hand caressed his hip and thigh. Lupin took his hand from Zenigata's arm and placed it on the headboard as well. He started using the strength in his legs to begin the gentle up-down motions of a true thrust.

"I missed you too..." Lupin breathed. The thought was cut off by a little gasp and whine of bliss. "Yah...you feel amazing..."

Zenigata nuzzled under Lupin's chin.

"Nothing in the world feels as good as you." The inspector abandoned his stroking to gently take Lupin's chin between thumb and crooked forefinger and tilted his lover's face down so he could look into those beautiful dark eyes he had been dreaming of. "I'm never leaving your side again." It was a promise and he sealed it with a kiss.

Lupin's long fingers came down on either side of Zenigata's face. He held him in the kiss a moment then let his hands slip down the length Zenigata's jaw and throat. He used Zenigata's good shoulder as leverage and he began to thrust a little faster. Lupin mewled against Zenigata's lips and felt nothing but pure and innocent joy in their lovemaking. Zenigata groaned into Lupins mouth as his lover moved faster. The passion in his kisses increased as he wrapped both arms around the other man. Holding them tight together, Zenigata sucked on Lupin's lower lip before driving into the next kiss. They were alive and safe and mostly whole. They would be together and it was all he had wanted for longer than he realized.

Now Lupin seemed to have found his stride. He worked his arms free of Zenigata's bear hug and hung his fingertips on the headboard. He couldn't grip it, pressed flush to the wall as it was, but it gave a spot for him to brace his arms as he pushed down onto Zenigata's length. His rhythm came with a little twist to his hips on the downswing. Lupin's length rubbed against Zenigata's stomach, slickened with fragrant oil which only seemed to grow stronger with the heat of Lupin's skin warming it. Zenigata pulled away with a deep moan. He kept their foreheads pressed together. His eyes closed in deep concentration.

"That's it. Yes. Damn you're so perfect. God, I love you." The words tumbled from his lips in pure and real praise between pants and moans. He was so in love that he felt his heart would burst. Lupin was melting more and more with every word Zenigata spoke. It was incredible how nice it felt to receive such praise from Zenigata. They stood on different sides of the law but that didn't change the fact that they were both good loving people at heart. They had that in common and Lupin wondered if that was what had drawn them together like this.

"I love you, Kou..." He echoed back and he was not surprised at how utterly sentimental and lovestruck he sounded. Between the exquisite pleasure and the words of love, Lupin was having trouble blinking the hearts out of his eyes. His mouth hung open and he panted a bit with exertion but it didn't hinder his pace.

The burn of Zenigata's still healing wounds and the insane pleasure of being with the love of his life once again was intoxicating. The pain kept Zenigata grounded and present rather than floating off on the feeling. One arm was wrapped around Lupin's waist and the other held Lupin at the base of his skull, not letting the smaller man pull away.

"I'm gonna protect you Lupin. I'm gonna make sure you're safe and happy and that you don't do anything stupid." He whispered to his lover, a smile on his lips and a blush high on his cheekbones. "I'll keep you grounded and you'll make me laugh. You'll remind me to stop and enjoy things. You'll make me be a better man like you always have." Zenigata thrust up into Lupin as best he could, trying to match Lupin's tempo.

"Kou..." He moaned the name again like a prayer. In their roughly five years of being together, Lupin had never used Zenigata's first name in bed. He'd rarely used it at all, apart from mocking jests. It seemed unnatural for him. Tonight though, it was like they had turned a corner. Nothing was out of the realm of intimacy for the pair of them now. Lupin loved the sound of it, shortened into that familiar little nickname. "I'll do anything for you, Kou. I love you so much..."

Lupin lifted one foot and planted it flat on the sheets so he could lean to one side to give Zenigata more room to buck his hips upward and in return, Lupin could thrust down harder without adding undue stress to the sensitive wounds along Zenigata's left side. The change in angle hit the spot in Lupin that had a way of undoing him. He held his breath like if he didn't the amazing new sensation would evaporate but eventually, his mouth opened in a keening shout and he began to gasp again. It was more than Zenigata could take. Knowing that Lupin loved him was an honor. The world's greatest thief had not been able to steal his heart as he claimed to years ago. No one can steal something freely given. His hips pushed up harder into Lupin. Zenigata couldn't hold back any longer.

"Arsene." He moaned before capturing his lover's lips. A few fast deep thrusts later and his orgasm washed over him hard and sudden. He moaned into Lupin's mouth as he rode the amazing sensation to the very end. He was thankful to be alive and with his amazing lover.

Lupin felt Zenigata's coming and pushed down hard around the man. He squeezed his inner muscles all around Zenigata's length. The orgasm Lupin had been on the brink on for the last few minutes at last caught up with him. He was ready for it and he willingly let it take him. Lupin continued to kiss Zenigata, breathing hard through his nose and giving muffled kiss smothered cries. He cradled Zenigata's jaw with both hands and as he came down from the heights of bliss his kisses came down with him, becoming more languid and shallow, but no less loving. Lupin started to sag in Zenigata's lap but took care not to lean too heavily on him for fear of hurting the inspector.

Zenigata was panting against Lupin's lips, his arms never leaving their embrace on his lover. Though after a while he could feel Lupin starting to go slack. That was normal after lovemaking for the thief. It made the inspector chuckle to himself. As carefully as he could Zenigata lowered them both down onto the bed in his good side. Placing a tender hand on Lupin's hip he gently pulled out before laying beside his love and looking at him with a dreamy peace in his eyes.

Lupin let himself be handled, swinging his leg off the side of the bed and laying spread eagle. His chest heaved with hard breath. He had beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and temples like crystals and though his brow was furrowed with the aftermath of his efforts, his mouth was curled into a large contented grin. Even though it came without teeth, Zenigata might think to call it Cheshire. It was a smile a little like the one Lupin wore upon getting the upper hand in any of their capers. Zenigata had seen it looming down over him from retreating hot air balloons and driver side windows, bold and audacious. Any other time it served to make Zenigata feel like a peasant being made to bow before the prince of all brats but right now there was a kindness that had never been part of it before. Or perhaps, Zenigata wondered, it was always there and the inspector had been unable to see it before. One of Lupin's eyes cracked open, his lashes separating just enough to regard Zenigata and it startled the inspector just a bit. It was like the thief knew when he was being watched.

"I love you..." He sighed through an affected exhale of breath. Lupin blindly reached out and placed his hand over Zenigata's. Their rings clinked. Zenigata looked from Lupin to their joined hands. His brow was deeply rumpled in thought. He wanted to sleep with Lupin beside him. His body was sore and exhausted but something else nagged at him. Finally, he looked back up at Lupin.

"I love you too." He said before turning and, with a pained grunt, got off the bed. He'd need those pain killers soon but right now he had something more important to do. His suitcase was in its customary place by the door. It always lived there no matter the accommodations. You were never sure when you'd have to move on in his line of work. The suitcase was placed on the bed and opened before Zenigata went to the dresser and began collecting his things.

Lupin had closed his eyes again, believing Zenigata had risen to use the shower. Lupin hoped to enjoy the afterglow a few minutes more before he joined him. The thief let his mind wander as it liked. It occurred to him that perhaps Zenigata couldn't shower yet due to his wounds. It would be a shallow bath for the poor guy then. Lupin supposed the sweat and twisting of limbs would mean Zenigata bandages would have to be changed as well. Lupin decided he would do so for him in just a moment. It was always better to have someone else clean and care for your wounds especially when they were in your arms or shoulder. It hurt like a son of a bitch to awkwardly do it one-handed and Lupin considered himself an old hand at the skill between Jigen and even Goemon, the rare few times the samurai's speed had failed him. Once he heard the water running, Lupin resolved. Then he would be up and ready to care for his fiance. The man deserved it. Lupin believed that emphatically.

The shift of weight at the foot of the bed made Lupin open his eyes. Not heavy enough to be Zenigata sitting back down. He lifted his head and scrutinized the suitcase. His eyebrow quirked in concern and confusion. Lupin let his gaze travel across the room where it landed on Zenigata. He was searching through the drawers and pulling out socks and other articles of his rather sparse collection of personal effects. Lupin lifted himself on his elbows.

"Pops...?" He called. Zenigata looked up from his task at the sound of the old nickname. He smiled softly and crossed back to bed where he started putting things in the suitcase.

"Don't worry. Nothing I own is that heavy. I won't pull any stitches. This'll only take a minute."

Lupin's eyes narrowed. He was having trouble putting the pieces of what he was seeing together. Lupin swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What're you talking about? What're you doing with all that?" He asked, vaguely motioning at the suitcase the bare foot away. Zenigata dropped his shirts into the suitcase then looked at Lupin with a shy smile on his face.

"I'm moving in with my fiancé." He said. "If I stay, Manchineel will have me killed. I won't leave you alone to fight him so the only thing left to do is to leave. Tonight."

Lupin's mouth hung open but no sound came out, breathe stuck in his throat as it was. He felt himself rising to his feet. His legs felt spongy, partly from the weakening intensity of his orgasm and partly due to pure shock. Lupin reached out a hand, perhaps to take Zenigata's own; he wasn't sure, but it just hung in the air pointing at the inspector like the signifying hand of a spectral visitor. He had to have misheard.

"Leaving?" He parroted dumbly. Then another word came rocking up to his skull and into the forefront of his mind. "Tonight? As in _tonight_ tonight?"

"Why wouldn't we? They'll think I ran off with that Daisy girl." Zenigata explained. "We made enough noise for people to know what we were doing in here and Manchineel is gonna drag my name through the mud anyway, if he hasn't already. Why not go out on top?" He tossed Lupin what he thought was a roguish look but turned a bit comical, as most of his serious gestures ended up being. "Old Zenigata ran off with a beautiful high-class call girl after getting shot. If my story can't end with you then let me end it my own way."

Lupin's eyes lit up with all the lights of Paris. He did take Zenigata's hand now and held it in both of his own.

"Pops, you're amazing..." He told the man with a stunned reverence. Zenigata was actually going to leave with him. It wasn't a promise to be forgotten and brought up again months from now. Not a dream for a someday that would never come. Zenigata was ready to throw away his old life, his entire way of being and all for Lupin. The thief felt like he would go off like a firecracker. He wanted to climb out onto the roof, in the nude as he was, and literally, shout from the rooftops. Lupin settled for pulling Zenigata into his arms and at first hugging him and chuckling and then when the giddiness was too much, spinning the man around and even lifting him off the ground for a moment. Lupin was giggling and squeezing Zenigata, all the while kissing his cheeks and mouth.

"You're amazing!" He said again and this time he cheered it.

"Ow! Gentle, Lupin! Keep your voice down!" Zenigata said though he was still smiling. "Seriously Lupin, I'm still pretty beat up. You gotta go easy on me for a bit."

"Sorry, I just got a little worked up there, is all." Lupin said through a few more strings of fading boyish laughter. He loosened his grip but didn't relinquish his hold on Zenigata. He elected to stand, body pressed to bare body and bask in the intimate joy the news and more importantly, Zenigata himself brought to Lupin. He closed his eyes and committed the moment to memory, a little contented smile playing on his lips. It was all starting to catch up to Zenigata. The adrenaline from his sudden decision and the dopamine from lovemaking were wearing off and the pain was becoming tough to ignore. He pressed his forehead to Lupin's and tried to will it away but it was no good.

"Let's leave in the morning. I've gotta take some medicine and being groggy on the run seems like a bad plan." He said before pulling out of Lupin's grasp and heading to the bathroom where he kept the medical supplies. "Besides, might be good to have someone see me leave with you. No one will believe Yata when he tells them that I ran off with a gorgeous woman."

Lupin stood there as Zenigata stepped away. His eyes were still closed. A thought had caught on his brain like a loose thread on a nail. It held on, unraveling with each step Zenigata took away from him.

"No...no, they won't." He murmured. There was something more here. Lupin was on the cusp of a revelation, he could feel it. "Someone needs to see you leave..."

He reiterated it to himself as if hearing it out loud would unlock the final door and fully unleash the scheme brewing in his head.

"Yeah. That's what I said" Zenigata had disappeared beyond the bathroom door for a moment before reappearing a moment later with his medicine bottle in hand. He shook out a pill before putting the bottle back in its spot. The inspector paused in popping the pill in his mouth and took a better look at his lover.

"What are you thinking Lupin?" He asked after a moment.

Lupin's head, which he had lowered to his chin in thought, came up. Zenigata saw his profile. His brow was furrowed not with anger or dismay, but a dogged determination. He looked out into the ether with odd kind of enthusiasm like an athlete surveying the field before a fierce competition. His lip was curled into a defiant smile.

"They all need to see you leave..." He said and there was a weight to his words. It was disobedient and tenacious. Zenigata took the pill dry. No point in being in pain while Lupin unraveled his new thought.

"Yes. I know. Do you have another plan in mind?"

Lupin's eyes were full of fire. They darted left to right. Lupin turned those eyes on Zenigata who at once recognized the terrible wonderful intelligence the thief possessed when building vast towers of strategy in his head. He nodded with tight sure little movements.

"You're not going to leave tonight. You're not going to leave tomorrow. You're going to stay for the rest of the week at least and you're going to double down on your machismo. I want you to be as gung-ho as hell about me. Let Manchineel have whatever he wants. I want him buddy buddy with you on all this." Lupin instructed emphatically. He bit his thumbnail and his eyes fell away still swimming with cunning intelligence and something that was unmistakably mirth. Dangerous mirth. "We can do better than running off with our tail between our legs. We can do a lot better."

Under all the confusion Zenigata was feeling, he secretly hoped that Lupin talked about him that way at some point during their years of cat and mouse. There was so much passion there that Zenigata was almost a little jealous.

"Wh-what? Now, why would I do that? The guy was gonna have me killed!" He said surprised. The whole idea bothered him. The last thing he wanted was to spend any time with that two-faced jerk Manchineel. Even worse he would have to act the way he used to. He hated the man he used to be.

Lupin moved to stand beside Zenigata. He slid his arm around Zenigata's shoulders and guided him across the room. He explained as they went, occasionally touching the inspector's chest or forearm as physical emphasis to his point. A version of Lupin less engrossed in his own plans might have noticed how odd the pair of them looked together. Their nudity notwithstanding, the pair were in a stance the thief often associated more with members of his gang. A tableau of accomplices conspiring. Not something for criminal and cop.

"Manchineel wants you gone right? Well If you just disappear, he gets his way and he'll keep gunning for me. What we need is a way to remove him from the game altogether and leave you looking like a hero. Lupin The Third does not rest on his laurels. Oh no, I've been busy in my downtime. I've been doing a little digging on our friend Secretary Manchineel and let me tell you, he doesn't deserve to be on the top of the Interpol heap with his boots on the back of decent cops." Lupin never thought he'd use the phrase "decent cops" unironically, but here we was. Having reached the bed, Lupin sat the inspector down. He stood, his fists planted boldly on his hips. "He deserves to be punished and you deserve to see it happen. And I think I've got just the way to do it."

Zenigata was both elated and terrified that he was going to be part of one of Lupin's schemes.

"I can't even imagine what you have in mind. Or what dirt you could have on Manchineel for that matter." He gave Lupin a skeptical look as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lupin bent at the waist. He offered Zenigata a smile and there are equal measures of affection and mischief in his eyes. 

"Oh, just you wait. You know I always deliver. What do you say, partner?" Lupin put his hand out to shake. Zenigata looked from Lupin's hand to his eyes.

"So I gotta be the old Zenigata for at least the next week?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, you are sleeping with thieves again. You're off to a great start." Lupin joked. He had known about Zenigata's encounter with Fujiko for almost as long as he had known the lady thief. It used to annoy him that Zenigata had gotten a hand on her before Lupin himself had ever gotten the chance. It was something Fujiko had used to wound him in the past, reminding Lupin it had happened and even hinting that it had been very good. It used to make Lupin hit the ceiling, much to her delight. The comments had lost their sting years ago, however. Lupin's sense of humor had always been stronger than his streak of jealousy. It also didn't hurt that Lupin had found out first had that Fujiko had been right. Instantly Zenigata stiffened and blushed all over.

"You... You know about that?" He asked as he squirmed a bit on the bed. At the time he had thought he'd never see Fujiko again. Now, years later, they still crossed paths and neither spoke about their short tryst. Lupin couldn't help the puckish, perverted little grin that blossomed on his face. He hoisted a foot up onto the edge of the mattress and took up a dashing if somewhat overdone pose. He cradled his chin in his hand and winked at the inspector. 

"I know all about it. Pops, you dog." Lupin loved to pester Zenigata's little sore spots when he found them and now was not an exception. The blush in Zenigata worsened and he hollered:

"You cut that out! I was a different man back then!" The inspector would have jumped up off the bed but Lupin had him pretty well boxed in. "Back then I would've shot you in the back and never thought twice about it! I'm a better man than I was!" He turned away from Lupin.

"I don't like how I used to be. " He added after a moment.

Lupin giggled, enjoying Zenigata's reaction. When the laugh died away he saw the face the inspector was making and a look not far from resigned mercy came to the thief's own face. He reached out to tilt Zenigata's face back to him. Lupin's ever expressive eyes were gentle. He spoke with quiet compassion.

"You know the wonderful thing about all that? You saw what you were and still decided to change. We all get a chance to change. To try again. Do you remember what a dumb little punk I used to be?" Lupin laughed a bit at that. His younger years had been a parade of foolish decisions. He had been a cocky little kid, crude and callous. It had taken a lot of failure and even more successes - successes which hinged upon trusting his gang - to make him realize that he had a long way to go as a person. Lupin sat down on the bed. The men's thighs were close enough to touch. He put his arm around Zenigata's waist.

"What I'm saying is that it doesn't matter who you were because that version of you is gone. Think of it like..." Lupin searched for the word "... Being reborn. The you today, that's the you that matters."

Lupin rested his head on Zenigata's shoulder.

"That's the one I like the best at least." He added sweetly. Zenigata looked at Lupin with undisguised fondness. He leaned back against Lupin.

"Alright. I'll do it." He said after a moment. "But only if Daisy can come by every night."

Zenigata felt more than heard the rumble of Lupin's laugh. It vibrated into his side and was comforting.

"The kid might have a coronary, walking her up every night, but it's fine by me." He teased lightly. Zenigata chuckled.

"He was a good partner. I'll feel bad later about making him hate me." He joked before he stood from the bed. "Come on Lupin. Let's get cleaned up and you can help me with my bandages before we get some sleep." He offered Lupin his hand with a small smile on his face. Lupin took it gratefully.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Zenigata appeared in the ICPO office like a dark cloud. Those who knew the look from years long gone by avoided him. Those who didn't were greeted with a glare or a snide remark. 

Yata was deep in thought sitting at the same table he had the day before in the same ICPO break room. He stirred his coffee absent mindedly and lost himself in the sounds of the morning chatter of the other officers. The young man was lost in his thoughts of the night before. In the thought of the beautiful woman he had brought to Zenigata's room and the change he saw in the older man lately. It was reassuring that Daisy felt the inspector was still a good man. She didn't seem scared or upset in any way to be there. That could all be a good sign that Zenigata was redeemable, at least to some respect. 

The young detective was so lost in thought that he didn't see his superior until the plastic key card slid across the table. He looked up and was surprised to see a glowering Zenigata staring down at him.

"You took good care of Daisy last night so you're gonna do it again tonight and every night after til we leave." the older man said as he reached into his inner coat pocket. 

"But- but inspector -" Yata stuttered but Zenigata cut him off. 

"No buts. You weren't handsy or rude which is more than I can expect from the rest of the assholes around here." Zenigata nodded his head towards the men who were clearly listening at another table. "So you're in charge of making sure that woman gets brought to my room every night. Don't even try making any dumb ass excuses either. Manchineel put you in charge of taking care of me, didn't he? Well... Daisy takes care of me in ways you can't."

He chuckled and his tone now was mean and uncouth. Yata blushed bright red and looked down at his coffee cup with the card beside it. His hands were fisted up in his lap as he fought back the frustration and humiliation inside him.

"I'll make sure she's at your room as soon as she gets to the hotel." He answered. He could hear the snickering of the other officers behind him. Zenigata stood and pulled a cigarette from the pack. 

"I knew you'd see it my way." The cigarette was placed between his lips and quickly lit. "And tell her she looks pretty or something. She'll like that." 

A petite woman walked into the break room at that moment, a coffee cup in one hand and a small stack of files under her arm. Clearly, she was someone's assistant there to freshen her boss's coffee. As soon as she saw the cigarette her face pinched up and she marched right over to the much taller man. 

"Sir! Sir, you can't smoke in here!" she huffed. Zenigata turned and glared at her before taking a deep puff of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in her direction and dropping the cigarette into her coffee cup. 

"Too many rules in this God damn country." He growled as he turned to walk out of the room. As fate would have it Manchineel walked in as Zenigata was walking out. Their shoulders bumped lightly and Zenigata turned to the offender with a glare that said he was about to tear them up verbally. He recognized the other man immediately and the inspector's expression softened slightly. With a small respectful nod, Zenigata turned and left. 

This interaction stopped Manchineel in his tracks. He looked after the other man with a look that was surprised but not displeased. He next made eye contact with one of the officers that had been sniggering behind Yata. The officer nodded in a knowing manner. Manchineel smiled and left the room. 

It was that moment that Yata blamed Manchineel for Zenigata's fall. His dislike of the man grew by the second. If this was truly what Zenigata had become then Yata would find a way to avenge the loss of his mentor's honor.

The following ten days felt like hell for Zenigata. A self-imposed hell of toxic behavior and guilty consciences.

Zenigata had followed Lupin's directions to the letter, keeping up the facade that his recent brush with mortality had chipped away any self-restraint the inspector had grown over his colder side. He was short and brusk with those working indirectly with him and downright harsh with Yata at times. He sneered and scoffed and looked down his nose.

The only person who seemed safe from his new demeanor was Manchineel. Zenigata did not go running to the man with open arms but he considered each of his orders as if he had the freedom to refuse and then agreed every time. It was equal parts power play and somebackwards type of comradery. Manchineel was quietly concerned at first but after the second or third time Zenigata had risked it, the secretary seemed to have come around.

Word must have gotten back to him of Zenigata's change in attitude and it seemed to sit well with him. Especially Zenigata's new stance with Lupin. The inspector played it as if it were Lupin's fault he had gotten shot. That even as he was bleeding out he had had to wrestle the Mackay Emerald from the dirty little ne'er do well's hands. Behavior like that proved the thief hadn't been worth Zenigata's pity and as he had called it "lapse in good judgment" and maybe a slug in the ass was just what the little monkey needed to put him in line. Manchineel ate that up, much to Zenigata's dismay. 

His nights he spent with "Daisy" and every time he told Yata to expect her and walk her up, Zenigata watched the color first drain from the young agent's face and then rush back in a strong blush. Lupin said he was being on his best behavior when Yata walked him up, but the sound of Yata's quickly scurrying footsteps down the hall paired with the serpent's grin on Lupin's face as he came into the bedroom said otherwise.

Lupin had grown no less bold from his first night and always arrived  
wrapped in tight fitting cocktail dresses or daring ensembles with barely-there miniskirts and plunging cowl necklines. They were always encrusted with sequins and sparkles. Zenigata was always enthralled by the intricacies of the disguise and Lupin's commitment to the character until he knew Yata was out of earshot. Despite himself, Zenigata could not help but find Lupin's female counterpart a little sexy and he was not entirely sure how to feel about that. 

But it was the methodical removal of the disguise that really enamored the inspector. Night after night Lupin would unclasp the bracelets and pull off the earrings. He would shed the scanty outfits and as the fabric fell away so did the womanly body. And night after night Zenigata was floored by the sheer transformative quality of it all. The stretch and roll of Lupin's flat stomach muscles, nipples peaked from the fresh air washing across them. Every inch of him that emerged from this feminine cocoon, very male and very handsome, was unmistakably the thief's own. If Zenigata thought he wanted Daisy, he _needed_ Lupin.

One night Zenigata had Lupin down on the bed before he could even take his high spike heels off. Neither of them minded. 

There were evenings when Zenigata was too much in pain or too exhausted from the facade for sex but it did bother them. Lupin would lay with Zenigata and stroke his hair and that was enough. Lupin also got himself into the habit of changing Zenigata's bandages and in its way, it served the purpose of intimacy. The care and concern with which Lupin handled the inspector, touching him with gentle fingers, felt like the thief was making love to Zenigata's heart and he craved it by day's end. So much so he had instructed Yata, who's responsibility it had been until now, to stop coming in to do it. Yata had seemed concerned, almost suspicious at first, and Zenigata had coldly brushed him off, sneering about not needing to be babied and that he could handle it himself. 

When asked about the plan, Lupin was not out and out evasive but he admitted the less Zenigata knew about it, the better. Plausible deniability was imperative if things went wrong. Zenigata could not help but agree, if somewhat begrudgingly. Lupin assured Zenigata he was in the process of getting everything ready. He was contacting the gang and letting them know where to be next. There was a lot to be seen too and Lupin was determined to leave nothing to chance. Zenigata trusted Lupin. 

On the eleventh day, Zenigata found the calling card on his desk. He knew it would come but even still, seeing it felt like a relief. He scooped it up and devoured its content with hungry eyes. 

" _To the brass of Interpol who do not wish to play fair,_  
 _Your outburst upon my attempt to acquire the Mackay Emerald was rude and unsporting and your inability to even find me in the last three months is disheartening. You bore me. The only officer fit to capture me is Inspector Zenigata. So by way of welcoming him back from his hospital stay, I am returning to America. I will strike the Natural History Museum once again tomorrow at six and this time mere jewels will not be enough. This time I will take the thing you least expect._  
 _Lupin III_ "

Zenigata brought it straight to Manchineel.

Zenigata took a deep breath outside of Manchineel's office. When his tough guy persona felt in place he stepped through without knocking and marched right up to the desk the secretary was sitting at. He tossed the card on his supervisor's desk. 

"That goddamn monkey is trying to show off. Even left this on my desk, the little shit." he grumbled. Manchineel picked up the card and read it. Zenigata watched his eyes go left to right and noted the minute changes in his expression. He saw them. Annoyance, concern and suspicion were chief among them. At last, Manchineel dropped the calling card onto his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you think we should do about this?" He asked. Zenigata had never heard those words directed at him, at least not from Manchineel before. It spoke of a bizarre trust. It was something Manchineel afforded Zenigata after seeing his change in attitude. It felt like the answer would serve as a test of his resolve. He didn't like that just under two weeks of acting like a hard nose was all it took to make this man respect him, but Zenigata would have to use it to his advantage. Zenigata sat himself down in the chair in front of the desk. He leaned back with his legs splayed in an affect of nonchalance and power. 

"Two snipers?" he joked with a little quirk of his lips. "Seriously though, I'd shut the building down. Seal off the roof. Set a perimeter around the block. Fill it with officers with gas masks. Whatever he wants he ain't getting it."

Manchineel inclined his head and it was a magnanimous gesture. An acknowledgment of how impressed he was.

"Leaving nothing to chance this time huh?" He noted. The roughness of laughter was in his tone. The expression on Zenigata's face turned dark. 

"He left me bleeding out on that roof. Lupin isn't getting away this time." he said darkly. The smile came back to him a moment later. "I was thinking it might be good to have the media there. Let them see us take Lupin down together. Would be great for both of our careers."

Manchineel nodded slowly. Zenigata could see the curve of a canine tooth in his half smile.

"You're really going all out." He observed. There was an audible note of appreciation in it. "You really think you've got him dead to rights."

Manchineel knew that in reality the comment about this attack being a boon to both he and Zenigata was only half correct. If Lupin was subdued, arrested or killed it would be Manchineel's first victory in his time as Operational Support Secretary. Zenigata had failed to apprehend Lupin more times than either of them could count. If this time out was a success it would have nothing to do with Zenigata and everything to do with Manchineel. He would look like the only defining factor in turning Zenigata's failing track record around and Manchineel was the only one who stood to benefit.

"He's not getting out alive this time." Zenigata said darkly. "I thought he had some integrity but clearly he's just a thieving little punk. Lupin left me to die after I saved his life. All bets are off now. I want the world to see him taken down. Set a good example for the next one who thinks he can fill his shoes." He pulled out his cigarettes but paused with a glower on his face. "You aren't gonna make me go smoke outside like the rest of the damn pansies around here, are you?"

Manchineel waved a hand as a sign of permission. 

"I have to say, Inspector, your recent outlook on this case is a little surprising. Not unwelcome but surprising." He commented. In ways, Manchineel noticed, Zenigata was a completely different person from the man Manchineel had had to scrape up off the Smithsonian roof. Granted, Manchineel reminded himself that the pair of them had not seen each other in person for upwards of two months and Zenigata had doubtless had time to rethink his life. Adding to that was the plentiful but unsubstantiated rumors that pointed to Zenigata's exact line of behavior in his earlier career. It did add up, at least on the surface, but Manchineel wondered if it all wasn't too good to be true.

Zenigata pressed a cigarette between his lips and pulled out his lighter. 

"Ya said it yourself. A bullet can change a man." he said. The cigarette bobbed between his lips as he spoke. He lit the cigarette and took a good drag while tucking the lighter away. "I was better off before I went soft. I got you to thank for that. Can't go back now. Hopefully, I've shown we're like minded people. Maybe you can think of me next time you're picking a new task force."

Manchineel seemed to mull that over. 

"I tell you what. See how this operation goes and we can talk again about whether retirement is going to be a right fit for you yet." He answered. His smile was as professional as ever. The look Zenigata gave him was cold. He was clearly sizing Manchineel up. After a moment he stood.

"No skin off my nose. Take on some snotty little brats. See how that works for you." he started towards the door. "I'll get the men together." he tossed his cigarette in a plant as he passed knowing he wouldn't be allowed to smoke outside this room.

  
A sense of deja vu hung heavy around Zenigata as he stood in the rotunda of the Natural History Museum. He often felt this way when waiting for Lupin while they were on the job but today it resonated more. It hadn't been that long since the last time he stood here waiting for Lupin. This time he hadn't gone out for a cigarette. He wanted to but he knew he had to be there. He had to wait. All he knew was what Lupin told him which wasn't much. He looked at his watch. 5:58. Almost time.

Zenigata walked over to Manchineel who was speaking to one of the news crews that had been allowed inside the building. Once the secretary was done he turned to the inspector. 

"It's almost time and Lupin didn't give any specifics on what he was going after. I'm gonna check in with each unit." Zenigata told Manchineel before turning away, not waiting for an answer. He moved as casually as he dared out of the rotunda. There was one hall he knew wasn't being watched. There were no artifacts and there were no exits. Just an administration office. The office's door opened as Zenigata stepped in front of it. 

"About time. You're almost late." He said to the person standing in the darkness. The swat officer in the gas mask standing there inclined his head at him.

Down at the lobby entrance, Manchineel graciously accepted the thanks of the news anchor, joking with her that while he was sure her piece in the evening news broadcast one hour from now would be wonderful, with any luck it would be preempted by breaking news of Lupin's arrest. Manchineel turned and left her. He felt very good about today. He had made sure every precaution had been taken. This time there were operatives on the roof and every floor of the museum. He would be surprised if Lupin could even make it into the building before he was pounced upon. If the news crew he had allowed into the museum didn't catch the footage of Lupin's execution, the half a dozen crowded on the streets outside certainly would. How was that for a top of the hour exclusive?

Manchineel was crossing from the lobby doors to the rotunda's center when Yata came trotting over to him. His radio was in his hand and Manchineel didn't like the look of worry creased into his normally boyish features. Manchineel stopped in front of the African elephant taxidermy and let the agent come to him.

"Sir," he said breathlessly "Sir, it's the team at the roof."

"Have they seen Lupin? What do they have to say?" Manchineel sneered. He had asked about this but Manchineel knew what Yata's answer would be before he even said it.

"That's just it, sir. Each floor had given their hourly check-in except the roof. They've maintained radio silence for the past two minutes and won't answer any calls. And I can't find Inspector Zenigata anywhere." Yata explained.

"What?!" Manchineel spat. He pulled his own radio from his pocket and brought it up to his lips but froze with his finger on the call button when a peel of rolling laughter echoed through the high walled expanse of the lobby. It bounced off the marble walls and reverberated through the second floor's balcony walkways, multiplying on itself hideously. Everyone in the lobby spun and looked in every direction trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Everyone, including to Manchineel's dismay, the news crew who had yet to leave. He saw the red light on the camera man's equipment flash to life as he hauled it back onto his shoulder. The dozen officers in their swat uniforms pointed their firearms this way and that in an attempt to land on a target. 

"Well well well! All of this to do for me? I must say, Secretary Manchineel, I am touched! A great big party and it's not even my birthday!" The voice rang out. It was gleeful and confident and snide. It seemed to come from all directions like that of a phantom in a period melodrama.

"Second floor, do you have a visual?!" Manchineel shouted into his radio. He repeated himself when he heard no reply. "Second floor, sound off!"

"I wouldn't bother, Mr. Secretary! The excitement was a bit too much for them! They all needed to lay down for a bit!" Came the voice again. Manchineel cursed under his breath. Whatever fate had befallen the squad on the roof was making its way down through the building. "But you should still stick around! Because it's time for the party games!"

There was a large doorway carved into each of the rotunda's six pillars. Now with that declaration, two figures stepped out into view in one of those second-floor doorways. It was the one just above the elephant and both Manchineel and Yata staggered back towards the rotunda's center to see them. Every officer in the lobby, eyes picking up on the movement above them, trained their guns on the pair but Yata called out with an authority that belied his normally placid nature.

"Hold your fire! He has a hostage!" 

It was true. Standing high above them and framed in the square marble balcony was the familiar figure of inspector Zenigata. There was a figure just behind him, his arm around Zenigata's shoulders and holding the man to him to use as a human shield. The barrel of a Walther pistol was pressed to Zenigata's temple just under his hat and while the man who held the gun had stripped away almost all of the riot gear he had been disguised in, revealing the blue sports coat and grey slacks underneath, his face was obscured by a gas mask. The man pulled the mask away and tossed it over the edge of the balcony. Beneath the mask and wearing a nasty triumphant grin was Lupin the Third. Manchineel was stunned.

"Lupin! But how?" he gaped. 

"Lupin, you bastard!" Zenigata piped in. His form was tense but not fighting. Fighting back when there was a gun pointed at your head seemed like a bad idea. "You're just delaying your arrest with this stunt. The ICPO doesn't shoot their own men. This'll end with you in cuffs when you go after whatever it was you came here for."

Manchineel gritted his teeth. Zenigata's outburst meant his snipers will have to be extra careful. Everyone knew the famous Zenigata had just recovered from multiple gun wounds. If it happened again the situation might be looked at and he'd be under harder scrutiny. He spoke into the radio again, trying to sound calm and collected. "Only clean shots to take out Lupin. I don't want a single hair on Zenigata's head harmed."

"I suppose you wouldn't! Not after how badly you bungled it last time!" Lupin exclaimed. He laughed again and it was mean and gleeful. "This whole operation is a fiasco! Did you really think I would go back to the last place I struck out if I didn't think I would get my way this time? You're even dumber than you look, Manchineel!"

Suddenly the lobby rang out with the sounds of shattering glass and the deafening crack of a single gunshot. The seconds seemed to stretch out to impossible length and then the assembled group all saw a sniper slump over from his vantage point in the highest balcony of the main lobby across from Lupin and fall over the balcony railing. For a panicked moment, guns we're pointed this way and that but there was no way to tell where the shot had come from with its reverberation so strong in the round room. Zenigata did not look for the source of the gunshot, however. He looked for the shattered glass and when his eyes found the hole in one of the windows at the top of the balconies' archway it was just in time to see the dim retreating silhouette of a thin man in a fedora hat. 

"I was speaking! How rude!" Lupin's voice was all mock indignation. Two officers broke formation and ran to the sniper on the floor to check him. 

"Leave him! Get back in formation! Now!" Manchineel bellowed. He no longer was thinking about the cameras that now were recording him leaving one of his men to bleed out on the marble floor. Both officers paused and looked at each other then Manchineel. Their faces were obscured by the gas masks but clearly the were hesitant to leave their comrade. Yata was on the radio in a moment. 

"Officer down. We need an ambulance to the natural history museum, now." 

Manchineel turned an icy look on Yata. 

"Any other orders you wanna give before I send you out?" he growled at the young detective. Standing with his feet planted in a defiant stance yata turned to Lupin and Zenigata.

"Let inspector Zenigata go and we'll let you leave unharmed, Lupin."

"What!?" Manchineel barked.

"Ooh, rebellion among the ranks. I love it!" Lupin all but tittered. He nodded his head flippantly in Yata's direction. "You really should listen to him though. That one has a good head on his shoulders."

Lupin curled his free arm around Zenigata's neck in a headlock. He pressed the barrel of the gun closer against Zenigata's temple. The metal was cool on the inspector's skin.

"He had a good teacher..." He added with a rough little hum of satisfaction.

"Yata! You're dismissed!" Manchineel growled before limping the short distance and snatching the radio from him. "Get out of my sight."

Yata nodded stiffly before turning to Lupin.

"Don't hurt him." He said before starting off. The young man refused to go far though. He would watch from the shadows. At least until he knew Zenigata was safe. 

"Do something, Manchineel!" Zenigata yelled. The Secretary looked back to the two men and any pretense of professionalism was gone.

"Let him go or we'll open fire." 

"Or?!" Zenigata exclaimed, panic in his face. It was then Lupin seemed to stop enjoying himself for the first time since the whole thing has begun. In fact, the thief looked downright angry. His eyebrows crashed together and his lip curled.

"Whatever happened to the dignity of the ICPO?! You'd blow through a decorated senior officer just to get to me?! No one gets to treat my rival so shamefully!" He shouted. Lupin's voice boomed off the rotunda's walls and he was staring daggers at Manchineel. "Say what you want about him, but Zenigata's got class! He's got honor! Even a thief like me can see that! Which is more than I can say for you, Manchineel! I may have dubious morals but I'm not a monster like you!" 

As if on cue, Yata felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A moment later he heard the ping of the news caster's phone as well as the phones of the cameraman and boom operator. While he could not hear it, Yata even saw Manchineel go rigid as his phone alerted him. Yata distractedly fished the phone out and checked it. A file had just been dropped onto it and a big one at that. Yata opened it and found more than a dozen video and audio files. There were also pictures and documents.

"Secretary Manchineel may have come back from the Gulf War a hero but in reality, he was a war profiteer! He used his position and power to sell American weapons to the enemy and the Kuwaiti villagers he was supposed to be helping were actually being made to hide and transfer the weapons upon sale. He terrorized all those poor people, threatened to kill them and their families if they didn't keep quiet and do as they were told. Whole villages being used as a front to line Manchineel's pockets and all of it is right there!" Lupin announced. Yata quickly opened a few documents and skimmed them. He saw what looked like signed testimonies, grainy but unmistakable pictures of supply routes and more. There was so much to go through but all evidence pointed back to Manchineel. When Yata lifted his head he saw that the newscaster and Manchineel had their phones out and were studying them with identical looks of disbelief on their faces. Lupin's face, on the other hand, had returned to that bombastic expression of triumph. 

The thief was awfully proud of his gang's work on those files. The people they had tracked down and the interviews they had conducted in just under two weeks would have put some of even Interpol's boys to shame. Not to mention orchestrating the blanket airdrop to every cellular device in a square mile of the museum. That was a masterstroke. All the news trucks outside must have been having a field day right about now.

"You stepped on friends and comrades, pinning your crimes and failures on them. You didn't want anything to stick and made sure everyone involved was killed or thrown in jail." Lupin declared. Manchineel's eyes were wide as he looked through the list of his sins. Everyone could see him for who he was now. As he looked up a wild look entered his eyes. The men around him were stepping back. They hadn't seen the files but they had heard Lupin's words. His eyes went from wild to hateful as he looked up at Lupin. 

"You! If you think I'm going down alone you're damn wrong!" Manchineel grabbed the closest officer to him and wrenched the gun away from him. Immediately he pointed the gun at Lupin and Zenigata. Before he could pull the trigger, a shot rang out and the gun flew from the secretary's hand. Manchineel held his injured hand to his chest and turned towards where the shot had come from. Yata stood there with his service revolver in hand. 

"Darnell Manchineel. You're under arrest for war profiteering, human rights violations and attempted assault on an officer. Take him out."

Lupin was genuinely tickled pink by the whole turn of events based on his ear to ear smile. He watched two of the officers take Manchineel by the arms to restrain him.

"It just gets better and better! A system so broken and yet you still manage to have good men like Sancho Panza over there!' Lupin again tossed his head in Yata's direction. "How an international organization allowed someone as corrupt as him to rise to the top is beyond me! What a disorganized mess!"

Lupin could only imagine the media frenzy that would descend upon Manchineel once he made it out those doors. It would be the push of a crowd, popping camera flashes and the eager shout of questions gumming up the entirety of the street on his trip to the patrol car. A wonderful diversion indeed.

"By the way, no one even asked what I was planning to steal today!" Lupin called down. At that, every face seemed to turn up to Lupin. Even the cameraman who had been capturing Manchineel's protests swung the lens up to train on the thief and his hostage.

"I've been spending years running the race with the dear inspector here. He has been a tireless adversary all this time and yet none of the men who employ him have had the brains to respect him. Clearly based upon the company they keep they don't understand how valuable he is! In fact, I believe Interpol doesn't deserve him. Which is why I've decided that what I'm stealing...is Inspector Zenigata!"

Without waiting for further comment from any parties involved, Lupin disappeared into the shadows, taking Zenigata with him.

The two officers began to drag Manchineel away as he hollered indignant words at all he passed. The camera crew crowded him and Yata gave orders over the hubbub. 

"You go with them. Don't speak to the media at this time and clear a way for the ambulance. All of you check the units on the roof and second floor. Keep communication a priority in case there are any wounded." He commanded and the men ran to do it. Yata turned and moved down the halls to the research lab areas. Clearly, Lupin couldn't use the roof again so there was only one place for him to go. 

  
When the pair of men emerged into the tunnels Lupin let Zenigata go. Instantly Zenigata spun around and grabbed Lupin's face and kissed him.

"We did it!! We did it!" He said between fast hot kisses. Lupin was heady with the excitement Zenigata was exuding. It was contagious and Lupin hugged Zenigata, lifting him up and spinning him around nearly a full turn.

"You did amazing, Pops! That place was sealed up like a sardine tin! I don't know if I would have even made it in if you didn't know when and where the guards would be!" He cheered. He took Zenigata by the hand and led him down the cramped concrete hall. Zenigata let Lupin lead him. "Can you believe the looks on their faces! That went smoother than I could have imagined!"

"I sort of wish you had told me what you were planning. I almost lost my nerve when Manchineel grabbed that gun. Good thing Yata was there." The inspector looked around himself as they walked. "Where are we exactly, Lupin?"

Lupin ducked under a low hanging pipe, looking back a moment to make sure Zenigata safely did the same. 

"There's an underground complex of tunnels that connects many of the Smithsonian buildings. They've been using them as storage for years. Anything they can't fit in the museums ends up down here. We're under the National Mall right now." Lupin explained it in an off the cuff way as if he had read it off the back of a cereal box and not rather as part of an intricate escape plan. 

The passageway began to open up a bit more now and Zenigata could see smaller offshoots leading away from the main tunnel, sparsely lit with wall mounted bulbs. Wooden crates, tagged and labeled with a variety of packing slips and archival notes could be seen stacked on pallet racks and storage shelving. Zenigata peered down the halls as they passed and wondered if one could get lost down here, forgotten amongst countless antiquities and historical ephemera. The tunnel was about ten feet wide now and Lupin and Zenigata no longer needed to duck their heads as they went. 

"And don't worry. I never would have let Manchineel hurt you. I was watching over you. There's no safer place on Earth than at my side." Lupin added. He said it was a sweet boyish certainty that was charming despite its brashness. 

Lupin conceded to himself that that was only half true. It was technically Jigen who was watching over the both of them. Lupin had hated that the gunman had been forced to let loose on that sniper, but Jigen agreed during their briefing any shots fired would have to be non-lethal. Lupin couldn't attest to the man's current state. The fall probably hurt that guy more than the gunshot had. In any case, Jigen was no slouch. The sniper would most likely live but Lupin had a feeling that his shooting days were over. 

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. You know you'll always be safe with me too now that we don't ever have to be apart." Zenigata said. He felt like he was floating or maybe this was all a dream. He couldn't tell but it didn't feel real. With a playful tug, Zenigata pulled Lupin to him and embraced him. He held the shorter man right to him and leaned his forehead against his lover's. "This plan was perfect. You are a genius and I can't wait to be your husband. I love you, Lupin."

Lupin put his arms around Zenigata and squeezed him close a moment. His body was still thrumming the adrenaline of heist and it was joined by a warmth in his belly that made him feel invincible. 

"I love you too, Pops." Lupin pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Zenigata's mouth and took his hand again. He squeezed it tenderly before turning to pull the inspector along again. "Now let's get going. We've still got a ways to-"

Lupin stopped short. Standing less than six feet away, with his sidearm drawn and trained on the two of them, was Detective Yata. He wore an expression of fragile concern and, deeper than that, confusion. He looked as if there was an important piece of information he was missing and if he just had it, all of this would make sense because there was no way the alternative could be possible. Lupin saw his eyes travel down to their clasped hands where they lingered and then as if he had been caught peeking at something obscene, jump back up to their faces. He first looked to Lupin then Zenigata.

"Inspector?" Yata's voice was unsure.

"Yata... I... Listen-" Zenigata began. He looked from Lupin back to his, now former, partner. "... How much did you hear?" he asked lamely. If the situation hadn't been so dire he knew that Lupin would be teasing him for his lame response. Yata stood a moment unable to do anything but stare. His gun stayed up and aimed, although Zenigata could tell by Yata's eyes that he wasn't focusing on where his shot would land. 

"Everything...Sir." he managed. The honorific came almost as an afterthought. A force of habit even now. Zenigata gripped Lupin's hand tighter. He looked at his lover and swallowed hard. Finally, he turned back to Yata.

"It's a long story and this was a long time coming but you gotta understand that this is what I want. I can't stay any longer. You gotta let us through." He pleaded with the young man.

"I don't... I don't understand." Yata said in a faraway tone. His aim began to teeter downward as his arms slackened. Lupin's free hand was slowly straying to his jacket and Yata, seeing the movement, snapped from his daze and corrected his aim on the thief. 

"I don't understand, sir!" He repeated in a shout and this time he sounded hurt and angry. Zenigata pulled Lupin behind him. 

"Lupin, don't. I'll take care of this." he said over his shoulder before turning back to Yata. "Listen, kid. I'm gonna be honest with ya. I love Lupin and he loves me. I can't quite tell ya when it started going this way but it did. Maybe, in the end, we realized that we're better together than apart. Hell, if it wasn't for him I'd be that same nasty bastard that I've been pretending to be for the last few weeks. I know you hated him maybe as much as I did." Zenigata kept Lupin's hand firmly grasped in his as he spoke to Yata. One large hand tentatively reached out to the young man as he spoke. "I'm sorry I'm leaving all of this on your shoulders but it's how it's got to be. I'm a criminal. I have been since the moment I gave him my heart and I'm done pretending."

In a way, it all clicked. Yata knew that Zenigata's rapid change in personality had to have been some kind of ploy. Even after all the abuse he had suffered, Yata had refused to believe Zenigata was a bad person. This man was someone whom Yata not only respected but had grown to like as a person. Yata was not the first to find out that no matter how hard you tried it was near impossible to dislike Zenigata as a person. 

But even knowing all that, Yata was tangled in spiney thorns of doubt and confusion. Inspector Zenigata was the only man who Yata believed beyond a shadow of a doubt was incorruptible. He put honor and obligation before all else and yet now Yata had seen him in the arms of the very man who he was supposed to capture at all costs. The betrayal felt like a hard hot ball of lead in Yata's stomach. 

"How could you do this, sir? Aren't you supposed to believe in justice?" He heard himself say. His voice was stronger than he thought it could be. Zenigata sighed. 

"You're asking the same questions I've asked myself for years." he shook his head and looked away. "Yes, Lupin is a thief but he's helped more people than he's harmed. He's a good man at his core. In the end, I admired him. What it comes down to is selfish and I know that but if I have to choose between justice or love I'll take love."

Yata wanted to scream. He wanted to call on his radio and set dozens of his fellow agents upon Lupin. Everything he had thought he understood about how his world was supposed to work had been cut to ribbons first by Manchineel and now by his mentor. In a childish way, all Yata wanted was for everything to go back to how it had been. It would be easier that way. Yata recognized how foolish that notion was the moment he thought it. He knew Zenigata would tell him he was more of a man than that and there was something both painful and comforting in that.

Yata found himself inexorably torn between duty and virtue. He supposed that it wasn't too far removed from what Zenigata may have been struggling with for unspoken weeks or months. His aim was beginning to go watery again but he did not lower his gun. Zenigata looked the young man in the eye now. 

"Yata, put the gun down and step aside. This job ain't for you. It'll only bring obsession and regret. Sometimes good things can come from that but you gotta live through a lotta pain first. I don't want that for you, kid." He said and he could feel Lupin gently rest his free hand between his shoulder blades in a reassuring way. Yata didn't move, though his resolve seemed to waver once more. A soft chuckle left Zenigata. "I don't envy the position you've been put in and I'm sorry it was me that put you there. But what it comes down to is either you put that gun down and let us through or you shoot. Cause either I'm leaving here with Lupin or I ain't leaving at all. It's your choice."

Yata looked past Zenigata to Lupin. The man was holding his breath and eyeing Yata with an arresting sureness that strangely had no malice in it. It was odd. He had never seen Lupin this closely. They had never exchanged a word before but there was something in those eyes, those eyes too gentle for the scoundrel Yata had been told Lupin was, that was as if he and Lupin knew each other. Those eyes said they wouldn't hate Yata no matter the choice he made. 

Without lowering his gun, Yata reached into his pocket and retrieved his radio. He never looked away from Lupin's penetrating gaze as he brought the radio to his lips and spoke. 

"I have a visual on Lupin." He said calmly and hesitated only a moment longer, grappling with the words and the look of painful disappointment on Zenigata's face before continuing. "He's heading to the roof. I repeat, all units, pursue Lupin to the roof."

Yata lowered both the gun and radio and gave the two men a serious if not somewhat wan expression. Zenigata released the breath he was holding.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to us." he gave Yata a small appreciative bow before starting to pull Lupin along.

When they reached Yata, Lupin stopped for just a second to clamp his hand on Yata's bicep.

"I knew you were a good kid." He told Yata simply and he smiled. His smile was contagious and Yata felt his own face react involuntarily. It was a weary meek smile but it felt right. Lupin had a smile that inspired confidence and peace despite all logic telling Yata he had done something ludicrous and its veracity struck Yata. It was a scary feeling but Yata's heart could not deny that the conviction of his decision outweighed the fear. Yata's tentative smile seemed to please Lupin and he squeezed the man's arm before hurrying away with Zenigata. 

It only took a few seconds. The touch, the words, the smile and then they were off but Lupin lingered just long enough for Yata to breathe in the scent of Lupin's cologne. Citrus and lemon. It hit him and triggered the realization. He knew that scent. It had clung to a woman that had clung to Yata once a night for nearly two weeks. A woman made of sequins and brazen glances who Yata would never in a million years thought could be anything else than what she appeared to be. Another Incredible bomb of understanding fell down on Yata's head but before he could say anything, Lupin had once again taken the lead and had disappeared with Zenigata down one of the side passageways. Yata watched after them for what felt like a long time. 

  
Lupin hurried through the corridors, distracted by what hallway they were currently in and which turn to take next. Zenigata had no idea how Lupin knew where they were but judged by Lupin's sure steps that he knew more than Zenigata did on the matter. Lupin let go of Zenigata's hand and hurried ahead a few steps when they came to a series of long and wide shapes covered in large grey gust cloths. 

"Here it is," Lupin said as he perused each label slipped into clear pouches at the front of each drop cloth. "Let's see... Twenty-eight... Thirty-one...Aha, fifty-three!"

Zenigata looked over the shape then back to the thief. "Here is what? Lupin, we gotta keep going. Yata bought us some time but eventually, they're going to figure it out."

Lupin took the dust cover in both hands and tossed a knowing, playful smile over his shoulder at Zenigata. He pulled it away with a flourish, kicking up a cloud of dust that swirled and settled at their feet. Beneath the cover was a cherry red Glasspar convertible sports car. It was in pristine condition, well-curated even after unknown time in storage. It was a two-seater with whitewall tires and a chrome bumper. The very example of the American dream straight out of a fifties beach movie. It gleamed invitingly in the dim lights. 

"My erstwhile knight, your chariot awaits." Lupin announced.

"Woah!" Zenigata said impressed with a small smile on his face. It was then that the enormity of it all hit him. The smile disappeared and a look of fear took its place. "We're gonna steal this, aren't we?" he asked already knowing the answer. 

When they had decided this was what they were doing he knew it would come to theft. He knew he'd become the thing he'd fought against his whole adult life but there was no other way. Either he could join Lupin's world and they could be together or Lupin could join his and they'd be apart forever. Zenigata had stopped lying to himself a long time ago that he could somehow influence the courts to be more lenient with Lupin's jail time. 

Zenigata reached out a hand to touch the car and hesitated. His hand hovered over the metal like it was red hot. He swallowed hard and his brow furrowed with the weight of his emotions. Lupin's hand came down on top of his and lowered it the rest on the waxed hood the way a more experienced rider might guide the hand of a new one over the mane of a skittish horse.

"I'm stealing it. You're just coming along for the ride." Lupin assured him. He wanted to add that Zenigata was going to have to start sometime and that it was really quite thrilling once you got started but he knew now was not the time. "Now hop in."

A single nod was Zenigata's reply. He looked at their hands for a moment before turning his head to look at Lupin. 

"Kiss me and tell me I can do this." he requested with a small shy smile. Lupin's smile was sweet. He took Zenigata by the shoulders and kissed him shallow but gentle.

"You're already doing it." He said simply and Zenigata could see the pride in his expression. It only took a deep breath after that for Zenigata to compose himself.

"Ok. Let's go." he said as he moved to the car's passenger-side door.

Lupin quickly hopped over the door and into the driver's seat. He turned the key (left in the ignition after Jigen had liberated it from the National Museum of American History's back offices earlier in the week. Lupin didn't know what he would do without the gunman sometimes.) And the engine roared to life, reverberating off the cement walls. Lupin shifted it into gear and Zenigata barely had the door closed before Lupin tore off.

Lupin drove the sports car with no regard for restraint. He pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor and turned corners tightly. It was like he was testing the car's get up and go and enjoying the results immensely. Zenigata watched him turn the wheel hand over hand then come back to clench it in a double white knuckle grip and wondered again how Lupin knew where they were going. Zenigata was glad he knew that Lupin was a former formula one racer. If he hadn't known he would have been far more scared.

The thief fished tailed out of a particularly tight turn and they found themselves on a straightaway. It could have been the main hallway they had started on but with the uniform concrete and cinder blocks that made up all the tunnels, it was impossible to tell. At the end of the passageway was a ramp leading up to a metal sliding door, chained and closed. The car was speeding directly toward it with no sign of slowing and the door was growing quickly with every passing second. Now Zenigata was scared. 

"Lupin! Lupin! What are you doing??!! Slow down!!! Stop!!! We're gonna slam right into the door!!! LUUUUPPPPIIIINNNN!!!" he yelled as he braced one foot on the dashboard. One hand held his hat in place and the other reached out to protect Lupin from the impact.

"Any second now..." Lupin murmured. There was a fire in his eyes. He was barreling to down the passageway at a breakneck pace, heedless of Zenigata's protests. The engine yowled loud enough to drown out the shouts. Lupin didn't flinch.

At the last moment, just as the car was going up the ramp, diagonal shafts of light cut through the solid metal bulk, dissecting it into uneven sections. A moment later and the door burst apart, slabs of iron and destroyed links of chain flying this way and that. The Glasspar ran up the edge of the ramp, out the door and was airborne for about five seconds before it hit the pavement with a crash. Lupin did not take this as any indication to stop and he spun the car out in almost a full turn and continued to drive, this time speeding through what looked like, of all things, a garden. Manicured lawns shot through with shrubs and flowers planted to make geometric designs. They sped over brick pathways and turning to look behind him, Zenigata saw a large building with half a dozen towers made of red sandstone. He also caught a glimpse of the diminishing but unmistakable shape of Goemon Ishikawa, already with his back to them and walking away. A breathless laugh escaped Zenigata and a bewildered smile spread across his face as he watched Goemon quickly disappear from view. 

"Jeez, Lupin. You really gave me a scare there -" he began as he turned around. Then, when he saw the dozens of panicking, fleeing pedestrians littering the garden, he yowled: "Lupin! Lupin! Watch out for the people, God damn it!! Don't make me a murderer first thing!! Slow down! Slow down!" The inspector braced his palms on the dashboard and gritted his teeth as Lupin swerved like a mad man. "Get out of the way! He's crazy!" he yelled at the bystanders.

Lupin looked as if he was enjoying himself despite the way Zenigata was carrying on. What the inspector was calling madness, Lupin knew to be careful precision in the guise of madness. It was something he was very good at. People jumped back and leapt into the flower beds and while Lupin hit no one, he did clip a park bench and sent it flying end over end out of the way. 

"We can't slow down now, Pops! We're just getting started!" Lupin cheered. The Glasspar came roaring out of the garden, gaining air a second time as it vaulted a set of steps and Lupin careened into traffic. He cut off three lanes to get into the proper one then they were speeding through downtown DC. The giddy wonderful excitement that often overtook Lupin in the middle of a job had its grip on him now and it was two-fold at the prospect of having his future husband at his side. Red and blue lights flashed behind them and Lupin only spared them a passing glance in the rearview mirror. 

"We've got a bit of company! Maybe they're here to give you your retirement bonus!" Lupin said and it was flippant and smug.

"Unless they found something I don't know, I doubt it." Zenigata felt better now they were on an actual road but he still wore a slightly worried look. He was able to shoot Lupin a mildly mischievous look despite the circumstances. "I emptied my retirement and pension two days ago."

Lupin looked away from the road and fixed Zenigata with a look that was a mixture of disbelief, exaltation and a funny type of desire.

"I love you..." It came out as a lovesick sigh. The news and the sheer sneakiness of the act captivated Lupin. A horn honked in angry staccato and Lupin swerved back into his lane. 

"Watch the road!" Zenigata was actually laughing now. It felt better than being scared and he'd never get sick of Lupin looking at him that way. "As long as someone picked up my suitcase we'll have a nice little nest egg for a while."

"Well then, let's take our nest egg and fly the coop!" Lupin ribbed. If his driving had been reckless before, when Lupin shifted the Glasspar with a practiced hand into fourth gear they really took off. Lupin skated between the road's other inhabitants with something that bordered elegance and irresponsibility. He made great use of the closer gaps between cars and jumped from lane to lane in an effort to get as much distance between himself and the patrol cars as possible. He continued to use that haphazard style of navigation he had employed in the Smithsonian tunnels but Lupin's eyes were ever darting from the road to street signs and the rear and side mirrors that told Zenigata the thief had to be hyper-aware of where he was going. Finally, Zenigata just closed his eyes and let Lupin take him where he would. He could have laughed as it seemed that's exactly what he had signed up for.

It wasn't long before Lupin took the chase off the main drag and onto the side streets. He would make turns that should have been jerky and short feel smooth as silk, listening to the engine drop and roar back to life with each maneuver. The relative slimness of the Glasspar helped to slip it through alleyways that the patrol cars could not hope to navigate. They were forced to go around the buildings as Lupin blew right through and put blocks between them. It had only been about five minutes of driving altogether but it felt like the blink of an eye and when Lupin spun the car out again turning them to face the way they were just going and stopped, Zenigata was forced to snap his eyes open and take notice. 

He could still hear the sirens screaming from just about every direction but they were further away and he could no longer see the lights. Lupin had rammed the car into park and was hopping out over the door. Parked alongside them, facing the opposite way was an unmistakable yellow Fiat and leaning against it with poised grace was Fujiko Mine. She was in a simple but attractive blouse, black pedal pushers and heels so red Zenigata would have sworn she worn them to match the Glasspar.

"Hey there, Fuji-cakes. Did you grab everything I asked you to?" Lupin asked cheerily as he trotted around the sports car. Zenigata exited the car and walked up beside him. Fujiko lightly tapped a battered old suitcase on the curb with one red shoe toe.

"Sure did. Don't know why you'd bother. What could a dusty old cop possibly need to take with him?" She commented with a genial air. Zenigata didn't know if he liked the way Fujiko spoke as if Zenigata wasn't present but the allusion was there. Zenigata was not a cop anymore and would need none of the trappings of his old life. There was nothing the gang couldn't provide. Lupin hummed a sound of boyish delight.

"What can I say? Maybe he's just sentimental." He joked. Fujiko answered that with a look that was blithe but skeptical.

"Why does it always sound like you know something I don't?" Her tone was playing at good-natured suspicion. It was vivacious and teasing but not infantile. Fujiko's flirting was always womanly and there was something in it when directed at Lupin that was more like the merry ribbing of close friends or a teacher politely humoring the first crush of an enamored schoolboy. She was not unaware of the situation but nothing would come of it. Lupin's face achieved a miraculous pigment-based feat of gymnastics, first blanching and then going pink and he stammered to recover.

"Why would you possibly think that?" He said in a way that would have been a confident return in their verbal volley if Lupin hadn't been thinking of all the cash in Zenigata's suitcase. He changed the subject quickly and motioned to the Glasspar. "Anyway here's the car, Fujiko. Don't you run off with it now."

It was an attempt to be cute. Fujiko let him get away with it because (she would not readily admit it) it worked. She pushed off the Fiat and took the step down off the curb to meet the thief. She pressed the Fiat's keys into Lupin's hand, taking the opportunity to come in for just a second as she passed, body daringly close to body. 

"No promises. I deserve a little something out of this." She warned kindly. Fujiko gave that ultra-feminine smile that could topple empires and turned it on Zenigata as she at last visually acknowledged him. Despite himself, Zenigata was struck by it a little, as all men seemed to be, and his heart fluttered. "You got your treasure, after all. The car's mine."

As if that were the end of it, Fujiko hopped into the sports car and sped off into the twilight and straight for the whirring sirens. 

"She's gonna be mad if she finds out what's in my suitcase." Zenigata joked as he walked over to the car and reached for his bag. Unfortunately, he reached with his injured arm and felt something rip. "Shit." he growled as he leaned against the car and held his arm. Zenigata wasn't one to swear like that but the painful heat in his shoulder was enough to push him to it.

Lupin rushed to him. He knew what was wrong even before Zenigata did based on the side of his body Zenigata was favoring. Lupin opened Zenigata's jacket and suit coat and to his dismay saw a red rosebud gently blooming on the shoulder of his white dress shirt. It was not large at all but it was enough to confirm that Zenigata had ripped at least a few of his stitches and the spot of blood was growing.

"Damn it!" He grumbled and went to make work of pulling the outer layers off and stuffing them into the Fiat's open window but then a patrol car zipped past on the adjacent street. It had missed the two of them completely but suddenly the fact that they were still in the DC city center and very exposed became that much more real to Lupin. Fujiko was currently drawing many of the cops away but the city was in high alert and the next car might not miss them. Lupin snatched up the suitcase and looked at Zenigata, resigned.

"We're going to have to get out of town and fast so there's not much I can do for now. You're just going to have to keep still and put pressure on it. Think you can manage?" He asked, sweet despite the gravity of the circumstances. Zenigata nodded. His teeth were gritted in a grimace but he was pushing through. 

"Help me rip off the sleeve. This shirt is done for anyway. Might as well put it to use." he said. Lupin gave a quick nod and set to work. Zenigata watched him and he couldn't help the lovesick smile that spread across his face. 

"Didn't think I'd be this much trouble so early in the game." He joked as he leaned into Lupin. "This is your last chance to leave me behind. Save yourself the worry. I'll tell them I escaped and you can take off with my money and my good suits. I got a box of your flowers in there too and the mask from the Rosebay case. It's all I took. Nothing else really mattered."

Lupin huffed a sigh that could have been a laugh or a scoff.

"The blood loss must be worse than I thought. You're already starting to say silly things." He said warmly. Lupin took Zenigata's jacket and suit coat under his arm and scooped the suitcase back up before he clamped a happy go lucky hand on Zenigata's uninjured arm. There would be no discussion of leaving anyone behind. With that, Lupin trotted around the Fiat, stuffed Zenigata's belongings through the open window and got behind the driver's seat.

Everything was ready for them to move on. Zenigata stood outside the car for a moment longer. He took in their surroundings. The skyline of Washington. The sound of the sirens far off in the distance. He took a deep breath and said goodbye to his old life. It was time to start fresh. A new beginning would be good for him. A chuckle rumbled out of him as he thought about how different he must look now and he'd only officially been an outlaw for less than a day. One thing was still the same though. Pulling his hat from his head Zenigata quietly thanked it for all the time they had been together and left it on the side of the road. 

The next moment he was in the car next to Lupin. His rolled-up sleeve pressed to his shoulder as he smiled at his love. 

"Let's go. You got a lot to teach me." he said leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. New adventures were always better after a nap anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

The following thirty-six hours came to Zenigata in fits and starts. The combination of his loss of blood and the sheer overstimulation of the past two weeks had exhausted the man and Zenigata found it difficult to remain conscious let alone fully aware when he was awake. He remembered being walked across the tarmac of what airport he had no clue, the buildings in the distance nothing but a black silhouette against a bruise purple sky to a private jet. He was passed out again as soon as he was carefully sat down.

The next time he woke he could feel the distant but unmistakable sensation of being airborne. The lighter than air drift he was familiar to as a frequent airline traveler. He thought to himself a little deliriously that he was glad he had slept through take off. Zenigata had always hated take off no matter how many times he flew.

Zenigata noticed then that he was no longer in his seat but laid down on the cabin's floor. His head was in of all places, Goemon's lap and the samurai had a gentle but insistent hold on Zenigata's biceps in case he should struggle. Lupin's face was over him, brow creased with concentration and then there was pain. 

The last time he had had stitches put in, Zenigata had enjoyed the benefit of being unconscious for the duration. Even if he had been awake he was sure there would have been local anesthesia to combat the pain. Zenigata had neither. The pain was very unpleasant. Nothing nearly as bad as the gunshot or the ripping of his stitches but stabbing pain none the less like Zenigata was being fed upon by a two-ton mosquito. He struggled to breathe through it and not squirm, knowing he had little other choice and soon enough it was over. Sleep followed not long after. 

Zenigata remembered waking at one point and muttering about the pain when he was being bundled into the back of a car. Another fiat. _Surprise surprise_ , He had thought through the haze. A pill was pressed between his lips by someone's sure fingers and cool sweet water came after. The kiss to his forehead was followed by a low voice grumbling from someone holding him up. The voice lamented being stuck with the "love birds". With that, he was unconscious again. 

The smell of clean linen was the next thing he remembered. When Zenigata opened his eyes he was in a spare but nice room. Soft blue walls with the utilitarian needs around him. He lay in a bed just big enough for two. There were small iron wrought bedside tables that matched the old headboard and were white with chipped paint. Clearly old and worn but useful. Against one wall was a wardrobe. Against the other an old chair. Once Zenigata pushed himself up he saw the window. It was open and the breeze blew the curtains softly over the old window's seat. 

Beyond was the Eiffel tower. She was beautiful in the morning sun. It occurred to Zenigata as he looked at the structure in the distance, partially obscured by the tops of trees and tan buildings with many windows and gray roofs, that he had never seen the Eiffel tower. He had been in Paris more times than he could count but never in all that time had he truly _seen_ it. 

He was sitting up in bed looking out the window when Lupin came in. The thief was happy to see his lover awake. They sat together and talked. Lupin told Zenigata he'd been sleeping for a couple of days. It occurred to Zenigata that Lupin had washed him and cared for him even to the point of dressing him in the soft clean clothes he wore now and he was so happy and proud to have a lover that took such good care of him. 

There was a sheepishness to Lupin that Zenigata hadn't seen before when Lupin regarded their living arrangements. The thief joked about it not being as nice as what they had had in India. Zenigata pulled Lupin close and kissed him softly before telling him that as long as they were together it was better than the Taj Mahal itself. The smile Lupin gave him was brighter than any sunrise he'd ever seen.

Days went by and Lupin doted on Zenigata in every way he could. He drew baths and changed clothes along with serving Zenigata most of his meals in their bed. Lupin reassured his lover that he'd be stronger soon, even in the moment when Zenigata realized he had lost significant range of motion in his injured shoulder. There was no persuading Lupin that Zenigata should be allowed any strenuous activity. He was to wear his soft clothes and rest and become well. Though Zenigata didn't like it, he complied. 

Occasionally Lupin would disappear for some time. While he was away Goemon seemed to be in charge of him. Jigen, on the other hand, kept to himself but was not unkind. 

Zenigata was content to sit in the window seat and watch the world as he waited for his love to return. It was something he had not done very often before. Sitting still and taking in the beauty around him. There was never time before. Now he had all the time in the world and there was something amazing about that.

It was a full week from his defection from the ICPO, by Zenigata's rough estimation when Jigen came into the room. He had a set of folded clothes in the crook of his arm.

"Boss needs to see you. Get dressed." He said in his usual phlegmatic way. He put the bundle down and turned to leave, adding that he'd be waiting downstairs when Zenigata was finished. Zenigata looked at the clothes and saw it was his grey suit.

Zenigata moved from his seat and approached the clothes. He ran his fingers over the fabric. Lupin must have had it pressed. It looked good for a five year old suit. Over their years together Lupin favored giving suits as gifts almost as much as he enjoyed filling Zenigata's life with flowers but this had always been his favorite. It made Zenigata smile and reminded him what a romantic his lover was. 

It didn't take long to dress. This suit was like a second skin to him. Once he was dressed he moved downstairs. While Zenigata wasn't required to stay in his and Lupin's room he hadn't ventured out much, preferring to stay in his room with his view and his lover. In a way, this new life was simpler, at least for now. Through the days he hadn't felt like a captive, even with staying in that small room. He felt more like a recently stolen treasure that Lupin needed to hide until the heat was off but that Lupin came back to gaze upon regularly. It felt nice to be so important to someone. 

Zenigata looked around the shabby room. All he saw was Jigen smoking at the kitchen table. 

"Where's Lupin?" He asked. Jigen didn't answer that. He placidly crushed his cigarette out in the overstuffed ashtray, stood and placed his hands in his pockets. It was then that Zenigata noticed Jigen had a flower stickpin attached to his lapel. 

It was a cluster of small whitish flowers with green centers, each with four distinctive petals, fully opened like a cross. One telltale pointed leaf gave away its identity. Holly flower. Protection, the flower of a defender, Zenigata noted to himself.

"Come on." Jigen said turning on his heel and heading out the apartment door. He didn't look to see if Zenigata was following.

Seeing the flowers put Zenigata a bit on edge. Was this the big reveal? He and Lupin had laughed about it a couple of times as they lay in bed together in the mornings. Zenigata's grand entrance into the underworld, Lupin had proclaimed as he held his hands up and gazed at the ceiling as though the words had been written on a marquee. A fit of laughter and kisses had followed after. 

This felt so sudden though. Jigen had barely talked to him the last week and now he was deemed "protector". Lupin was supposed to be at his side, not Jigen. 

"Hey! Jigen! Wait! What's going on?" he asked as he went out the door after the gunman.

They emerged from the tight stairwell out onto the street where the Fiat was waiting. Jigen silently circled the car and got in behind the wheel. After a beat, he leaned across and opened the Fiat's passenger door. He tilted his head and Zenigata saw one eye peek at him from under the hat.

"Get in, would ya? Hurry up." Jigen said. It wasn't an annoyed tone. Just plain and unassuming. As far as Jigen was concerned Zenigata had raised no argument to begin with. Zenigata sighed. Clearly, he wasn't going to get any answers. He walked over and got in.

"Alright. Let's do this." He shut the door and leaned back. If this was how Lupin wanted to do it he was ready to go along for the ride.

The ride had been quiet. Jigen hadn't even turned on the radio though he seemed not to mind the silence. He reached into his coat and retrieved his pack of Pall Malls. He fished one out with his teeth and returned the pack to his inner pocket, exchanging it for a dented but apparently reliable brass lighter. He flicked it on the first try and let the paper catch. He didn't pull on the smoke until the lighter was stowed away and he could steady the cigarette between his fingers. He hung it out the window when he withdrew it from his mouth and made an effort to blow the smoke out as well. An oddly thoughtful gesture coming from Jigen, even though Zenigata smoked and had for years. It was like Jigen had been ordered not to smoke in front of Zenigata and his immaculate suit and was trying to work around it.

It was funny. Now that Zenigata thought about it, Jigen himself was dressed rather well. It was at first glance the same suit and hat Jigen always favored but upon close inspection, Zenigata could see that the material was much finer. Perhaps cashmere, perhaps worsted wool. It was odd how much Zenigata had picked up from Lupin when it came to men's wear. His suit had also been freshly pressed too. Zenigata saw the glint of cufflinks made of a dark metal as Jigen's arm came up to reinsert the cigarette into his mouth. Gunmetal, Zenigata realized with a touch of humor. The holly blooms buffeted softly with the breeze on Jigen's jacket. Even his hat looked freshly brushed. The gunman had somehow dressed to the nines without looking any different to the untrained eye. There was something impressive about that. 

With another sigh, Zenigata looked out the window. He supposed he'd always be a bit of a cop no matter what he did. Only a cop would over-analyze a person's clothes like that. 

"How much longer?" He asked casually. It was a shame he had left his cigarettes in his room and Jigen's Pall Malls were too strong for his taste. He'd get one from Lupin once they got to wherever they were heading.

Jigen had crossed a bridge and Zenigata could see they had entered into _Île De La Cité_ , one of the two natural islands on the Seine. Zenigata was familiar with this neighborhood as he had visited the Prefecture of Police here on several occasions. It was funny to think for a group of fugitives laying low, Lupin and the gang had taken up residence very nearly at the city's center. Jigen pulled over and parked. 

"We're here." He informed Zenigata and got out of the Fiat at once. Zenigata looked up at the large building they had parked in front of. A cathedral, Sainte Chappelle if Zenigata remembered correctly. It had the spires and rose windows that adorned all the cathedrals of the city but in comparison to those, it was relatively simple and austere.

"Let's go..." Jigen instructed. He was already walking in the direction of the giant building. Zenigata stayed in the car and peered out like a puppy who was watching his owner walk away.

"We... We're gonna steal from a church??" He asked incredulously. Jigen stopped short then turned around. He dipped his chin in an unmistakable expression of exasperation upon seeing the man still seated in the car. 

"Would you quit asking so many goddamn questions and shake a leg already? Everybody's waiting!" He puffed and turned away again.

The sound that came out of Zenigata was almost a whimper. He never thought it would be this hard but he'd do it. He'd do it because it meant he'd be with Lupin. With one more deep breath, he opened the car door and marched up the steps like he was climbing the steps to the gallows but would not give the spectators the satisfaction of seeing his fear. His jaw was set and his eyes determined as he met Jigen at the top of the steps. He nodded to the gunman and turned to face the closed door.

Jigen gave something that was a half nod and a half shrug. He reached forward and pushed the great big doors. They swung open to reveal the inner chapel. Zenigata was floored.

It was a gargantuan chapel with high blue ceilings trimmed in gold leaf. The interior was completely dominated by stained glass and what little wall remained was more like a framing to uphold the glass panels than any real kind of structure. The only light in the chapel came in through the windows and tinted the room in warm reds and golds offsets by watery soft blues. It was like the chapel was perpetually illuminated in the warmth of sunset.

The room had no pews or aisle to speak of which only added to the enormity of the space. The building's sandstone exterior had given no hint of the richness within. It was like a geode, plain on the outside and sparkling inside. At the far end, was a high richly colored and detailed altar and standing before it, Zenigata saw five shapes waiting for him. Two he had expected, two he had not and one outshined all the others.

The two he had expected were Goemon and Fujiko. Those were the extent of the 'everyone' he had thought Jigen meant. Goemon was in formal kimono with matching black jacket and white striped hakama. Fujiko was in a knee-length pencil dress, soft peach and edged in Swarovski crystals. She looked the epitome of elegance.

The two Zenigata hadn't expected downright surprised him. It was hard to tell if he was correct but one of them, the taller blonde woman in the pale blue dress made of gauzy pleats, could have been, of all people, Rebecca Rossellini. The other girl Zenigata would know right away. She was standing with her hands at her sides in an A-line party dress with elbow-length sleeves. The sea green color of it accentuated her dark red hair beautifully. Ami.

Standing in the center of this group was Lupin and he took his breath away. He was in an immaculate Ivory suit and gold tie and even though he and Zenigata were separated by a yawning gap he knew that Lupin was looking at him with all the intensity of a summer thunderstorm. Zenigata recognized the yellow sunburst on Lupin's lapel instantly even from a distance. The man had a jonquil in his buttonhole.

Part of Zenigata knew the answer before he even asked the question but his brain needed to hear the answer before he'd truly believe it. 

"What's going on here?" He turned to Jigen with a bewildered look on his face. Jigen looked back and he favored Zenigata with a smile that was more amused than Zenigata had expected it to be. 

"Everybody you know, all dressed up in a church waiting for you to walk over to the person you're crazy about, who's all dressed up in white I might add..." He was pretending to cogitate on it as he pulled something from his coat. It was a lupine on a stick pin that looked just like the one Lupin had attached to Zenigata's coat the night of the masquerade all those years ago. Zenigata would've remembered it anywhere. Jigen attached it to Zenigata's jacket with dextrous fingers and he stepped back to judge his work with arms folded over his chest. The smile never left the man's mouth. "Betcha you could guess."

"I guess..." Zenigata looked over at Lupin who seemed to be waiting patiently for him. "I guess I'm getting married today." He said and a small smile spread across his lips. 

"Woulda been nice of Lupin to have let me know though." he grumbled but he gave Jigen a well meaning look. It was quite the surprise to Zenigata that this was happening now. He'd always expected it would take a few years for them to get married with all the craziness of a thief's life on the run but when Lupin wanted something he made it happen. This wedding was no exception.

Jigen tilted his head up a bit and once again offered Zenigata a shaded view of his eyes. There was something oddly friendly in them that Zenigata had never seen before. It could almost make you forget this man was an accomplished killer. Zenigata was struck with a feeling that was not dissimilar to one he had upon first beginning to see the happy outcomes for those in peril who Lupin had helped. People the thief could have just walked away from but didn't, often at the expense of the priceless treasures he so coveted. Like Lupin, Zenigata suspected there was more to each of his new confidants than he had ever expected.

"Lupin's been working real hard on all this. It was an absolute chore but I think the toughest part of it all was not blabbing about it to you..." He explained. It was obvious that in his mild way Jigen was very proud of Lupin. Zenigata smiled and looked at the man on the other end of the church. 

"I know. Lucky me." He said almost dreamily. He gave Jigen a teasing look from the corner of his eye. "You gonna walk me down the aisle now?"

With another tilt of his head, Jigen's face was hidden to him. All but an amused smile that spoke of a rough kind of humor.

"Quit that." He said in a voice that was trying at annoyance but not very hard. "Wait there." 

With that, Jigen went trotting over briskly to the far end of the chapel. He stayed off to one side as of to keep the middle path clear and untrodden upon for Zenigata. When he reached the group at the altar, he said something Zenigata couldn't hear to Lupin, shaking his hand and took up his place next to Lupin. It was the place for his best man naturally.

Jigen cupped a hand beside his mouth and called down to Zenigata a bit unceremoniously: "Ok, Pops. You're on."

Rebecca and Lupin both giggled a bit. This was his moment, Zenigata realized. It would be a long walk but his reward at the end was worth it. He took one step before Ami's monotone voice called out.

"Stop." 

Zenigata paused and looked surprised at Ami, as did the rest of the wedding party. Ami said the words with well practiced grace.

"Hello, underworld." Her earring blinked and the familiar sound of "La Vie en Rose" filled the cathedral. Ami acted as if nothing had changed. "Go on."

The look Lupin gave her was pure adoration. Zenigata looked at her the way a proud father would look after his own daughter. 

Zenigata turned then and truly began his walk into his new life. He didn't rush. He did want to get to his handsome fiancé and make him his handsome husband but most of his life had been spent rushing. A smile was offered to the wedding guests as he climbed the few steps to Lupin. 

"Ya know I ain't some young girl that needs your protector to escort her to her own wedding." He joked as he took Lupin's hand in his and nodded playfully at Jigen.

Lupin had been antsy watching Zenigata approach him in his good suit with everyone watching. It was like the cathedral had just got longer and longer and Zenigata looked so handsome and all Lupin wanted, with an impatient and almost childish need, was for the stupid room to shrink so Zenigata could make it to him. Despite it all, Lupin was sure he had a sappy grin on his face the whole time. Now Lupin smiled with mischievous kind of contentment.

"He's not your protector. He's mine. Always has been." Lupin explained. Jigen didn't react other than a twitch at the corner of his mouth but Lupin liked to think he saw the man puff up a bit from his usual slouch. It was then Zenigata saw each of the people assembled had been given a flower to wear. 

On Goemon's billowing black jacket was what looked like a spherical flower but upon closer inspection was really a gathering of miniature plum colored bulbils each the size of a grain of rice. It was a garlic blossom and while Zenigata had never used it in any of his and Lupin's messages, he had read and reread his pocket guide to flower language enough to recognize the flower and it's meaning. Strength and courage.

Beside him was Fujiko. Her hair, that had been fetchingly gathered to one side was pinned with a full petaled white carnation, the symbol of woman's good luck.

At Lupin's other side was Ami. A crown of white rosebuds (probably constructed by Lupin himself) stood out in sharp relief twined into her blood-red hair. Purity in girlhood. Zenigata felt the smile jump to his lips unbidden at that. Even Rebecca had one, a red and yellow calliopsis twisted onto a chain like a radiant pendant around her neck for one who was always cheerful. 

They were all carefully curated choices as Lupin's flower messages had always been and even in this Lupin had something to tell Zenigata. This was his own version of a wedding gift to Zenigata to let him know what these people would be to him in his new life. They were Lupin's family in their way and the thief wanted Zenigata to know they could be the same to him if he let them.

It was at that moment that Zenigata realized how alone he'd been. How he'd pushed so many away but now Lupin was bringing all these people into his life. Lupin was always making him the best version of himself. 

"I love you." He said as he leaned in to kiss Lupin. Lupin pitched backward to keep him out of the way of Zenigata's kiss. 

"Woah now! You can jump straight to that!" Lupin laughed and he was not the only one.

"Someone's eager..." Fujiko commented with a sweet cattiness that only she was capable of.

"Impatient..." Goemon corrected seriously. Jigen only smiled to himself.

"Lupin's right, you know! If you skip to the kiss now I won't get to say anything I practiced." Rebecca piped in. Her face was puffed into an expression of girlish disappointment. The whole group received a cool, unimpressed look from Zenigata before he turned his attention to Ami. 

"You're awfully quiet. Got anything to add, little lady?"

"I knew I was right about you and him. It was the only thing that made sense." She said it an unvarnished way as if the knowledge gave her no satisfaction beyond the enjoyment of being correct itself. She had never been a very sympathetic child, Zenigata reminded himself but he had liked her overly sober personality once he had gotten used to it. In any case, he would receive no support from her. A little laugh went through the whole group. Zenigata rolled his eyes but took the ribbing good-naturedly. 

"All right. All right. I get it. I'm impatient but can ya blame me? Just look at him." the older man turned back to Lupin, love and admiration in his eyes. "Now let's get going. I've made him wait too long as it is." 

Lupin's other hand was taken in his hand and he rubbed his thumbs over the warm soft skin on the back of his hands. It was an excited gesture.

Rebecca quickly moved over to stand before the two men. She looked very proud of herself. Lupin would have said that it had been his idea to let Rebecca do the ceremony but in reality, she had stepped up and taken over as she did with many things. He had only gone to San Marino to ask her to help with setting up a reception. Their own wedding had been a hell of a thing and Rebecca was just the woman to lend Lupin both her eye and resources to do it right. It had thrown Lupin for a loop when she said she would agree to help but only on the condition that she be the officiant. Lupin had found her enthusiasm encouraging when he stepped back and thought about it and after the initial shock wore off, he was reminded of how he treasured her spitfire ways and readily agreed. 

Now Lupin was all but trembling with excitement. His heart thudded strong and ecstatic and he looked into Zenigata's eyes and saw nothing but new adventures to come there.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked cheerily. She sounded more like she was asking it from the climbing hill of a thrilling roller coaster. 

"More than you know..." Lupin answered, never looking away from his love.

"I've been ready." Zenigata answered with the biggest smile on his face.

Rebecca made a face that was sprightly and excited and then she began, starting with the tried and true words of 'Dearly beloved'. As the words came sure and happy, Lupin heard them but with the kind of delayed effect of firecrackers. A dazzling thrill of excitement springing to him and each one more beautiful than the last He had said 'I Do' before but it had never been like this. The words held a talismanic in their power as they left his mouth. They were real and solid. Not some romantic platitude that existed only in his beloved old black and white movies. They were his now. His and Zenigata's.

When Rebecca said Lupin could now kiss his new husband, Lupin all but leapt on the chance. His kiss was ecstatic and his smile fought for dominance against the pucker, not wanting to leave his face as the kiss happened. Zenigata laughed happily at Lupin's enthusiasm before kissing him in earnest and hugging his husband so tight that he lifted the man off his feet which was greeted with more laughter from the rest of the group. 

Afterward, the wedding party took to the streets. Pictures were taken at Rebecca's insistence. The _Jardins_ _De Tuileries_ were first as they were closer to the cathedral. The sprawling gardens with their beautiful white marble statues made for a beautiful backdrop. The carousel reached high into the sky that was perfectly mottled with fluffy white clouds that made the blue seem even more blue.

Of course, it was Lupin who suggested they all ride the Ferris wheel. Any other day Zenigata would say no and tell Lupin he was acting like a kid but today he could deny his love nothing. He pulled his lover into a run and the rest followed. I'm the end, Lupin got his way. Riding the Ferris wheel with his husband and Ami which forced Jigen and Goemon to ride with Rebecca and Fujiko. Lupin had made a crack about how everyone was coupling up and despite his annoyance at the implication that Jigen would choose either of the women riding with them, he did get a chuckle at Goemon's red face as they boarded the gondola. The ride was pleasant and fun for most though. 

Rebecca wanted to cover all of Paris with the group but was quickly overruled once Lupin mentioned the reception. Miss Rossellini pouted but she had to give over to popular opinion. She did insist on a picture by the Seine with the Eiffel tower in the background. Lupin claimed it was passe but eventually gave in. When he would look back at those pictures later he found that his two favorite pictures came from that moment. The first one was he and Zenigata laughing, probably about something Ami said, their arms around each other's waists. The second showed Zenigata taking Lupin's chin between thumb and forefinger to tilt his face so they could share a sweet kiss. The group piled into the yellow fiat and Rebecca's sports car once all the photos were done. Lupin had asked Rebecca weeks ago to put together a small reception. He'd expected a small conference room at one of her many hotels. It would be just enough for cake and a few drinks. 

No one was expecting the grand ballroom of the hotel. It had been so heavily decorated with flowers it looked as though a garden had been brought inside. The ceiling was hung with wisteria and lilacs so thick they looked as if they were raining from the ceiling, Ivy-covered trellises that framed the room and arches over the doors. The cake table was loaded with giant red roses. The large round table was a masterpiece of its own. Seven chairs and place settings of gold flatware were placed around the table. At the center, a long slim vase held an enormous flower arrangement. The riot of colors looked like an explosion bursting from its small container. This was the first thing Zenigata walked up to in the room. He circled the giant group of flowers and named them off as he went. 

"Gardenia for sweet love. Primrose for eternal love. Lavender for devotion. Ambrosia for reciprocated love. Red tulips for passion. Carnations and iris and honeysuckle and delphinium. Lupin! She got all of the flowers we've sent to each other over the years." He said in wonder. On the table amongst the place settings were small springs of forget me knots scattered over the white linen which made them look like the very first flower Zenigata had found on his pillow the night they first made love. Even the dance floor was a spectacular show of color and form. Arranged under plexiglass was hundreds and hundreds of roses and carnations making a bright and exciting pattern of the floor. 

The piece de resistance was the cake. It sat under an arbor of lupine and jonquils in a riot of blue and yellow. The three-tiered cake had candied violets and pansies pressed into the white frosting along the sides and on top sat more varieties of edible flowers. Hibiscus, elderflower, chrysanthemum, rose and cornflower. All of them and more spilled over the edge of the cake and draped it in beautiful deliciousness.

As the guests were taking in the beauty of the room Rob came forward with a silver tray in hand. On it was six full champagne glasses and one filled with orange juice for Ami. 

"I presume it all went well, Miss Rebecca." he said as he offered the glasses to the group. 

"Of course it did, Rob." she answered with a sweet smile. Rebecca raised her glass and gave the first of many toasts that night. 

The group laughed and danced and ate. There were pictures taken and even Ami seemed to smile. As the night went on Zenigata looked up from a conversation he was having with Goemon and found Lupin wasn't at his side. When he located his husband, the man was sitting off to the side looking thoughtfully at the group. Zenigata walked over and took the seat beside him. 

"Taking a break?" He asked evenly.

"Taking it in..." Lupin retorted with a mild charm. He looked around at the lush decorations and hummed appreciatively. "Rebecca sure went whole hog. I just gave her an idea and she ran with it. She kind of hated our wedding. Too stuffy, she said. Maybe this was more what she wanted. Just some cake, booze, flowers..." 

Lupin looked back to where Fujiko was talking with Ami. She closed her current thought by placing her hand on her chin and regarding the girl. The comment must have been a bold one because Ami scowled and looked away. Fujiko laughed and Lupin noticed the way Ami's scowl turned into a secret little smile at the edges. Rebecca had heard it and inserted herself into the conversation. Fujiko responded with something that could have been haughty and both women laughed this time. Lupin was reminded of stately lionesses teaching their cubs how to play fight on the Serengeti.

Jigen and Goemon were a more familiar sight to Lupin. Jigen sat straddling his chair backwards, pouring wine for himself and the samurai. The wine was good and flowing and Lupin thought both men were sometimes at their best when not held hostage by the cynical grasp of sobriety. Goemon's serious demeanor had fallen away, which was not in of itself an oddity. Lupin knew the kind, borderline innocent man that Goemon could be when he allowed himself to become comfortable and even Jigen, who was oftentimes the biggest critic of the group, seemed content today.

Lupin treasured all of them.

"...Good friends..." He added. Reaching across the small gap between them, Zenigata took one of Lupin's hands in his and rested them on Lupin's knee. 

"They are." He said after a moment. "Thank you for sharing them with me." The smile on his face was genuine though later he'd deny a slight flush of alcohol that was on his cheeks. He looked around at the room and enjoyed the silence next to the person he loved. "Rebecca did do a good job, didn't she?" It was at that moment that the mention of Lupin's first marriage sunk in. "Hey. Why'd you ask your ex-wife to officiate your wedding to your husband anyway?"

Lupin looked at Zenigata and he could not hide the sheepish embarrassment there.

"I didn't. She made me. Said she wouldn't lift a finger to help me unless I let her, in fact. Told me if she couldn't be Mrs. Lupin, she'd at least get to be the one who did the dirty work." Lupin said it with a touch of pride and amusement despite his confession of letting another woman take control of his life as he was prone to let happen. "Joke's on her. There's never going to be another _Mrs_. Lupin."

Lupin lifted Zenigata's hand and kissed Zenigata's first knuckle knowingly. His platinum wedding band shone. Zenigata smiled. Life couldn't get much better than this. 

"You're sure about that? Paperwork with our names might get flagged." he added nonchalantly. Lupin laughed deep in his throat.

"That's what you're worried about? I remember a time where the thought of two Lupins could make you break out in hives." The thief teased. Big eyes with long eyelashes blinked in surprise at what Lupin was suggesting. 

"You... You want me to take your last name? Kouichi Lupin! That sounds awful! Not gonna happen." Zenigata stopped in his rant as something occurred to him. The older man rubbed his chin and hummed as he thought for a moment. "Now Arsene Zenigata. That's got a nice ring to it. Yes. Yes. Arsene Zenigata it is then." He said with a teasing smile and a sidelong look at Lupin. Lupin all but jumped to his feet.

"What? No way! My name is my legacy! There is absolutely no way I'm changing it!" He huffed and crossed his arms tightly. "And now that I think about it I don't think I want you taking my name either. You're your own man and your name is a very important part of your thief's identity! Besides... there's only _one_ Lupin!"

It was a brash statement that Lupin wanted to play off as a joke but Zenigata suspected he may have been a little threatened by the thought. Zenigata burst into laughter. 

"Is this why you always rub me the wrong way? You're so cute when you get flustered." he grabbed Lupin and pulled him into his lap. "No one is gonna change their name. You'll always be Lupin and I'll always be Zenigata. You're stuck with me and I gave you plenty of chances to back out too. I'm only worried about you not legally being all mine and I don't wanna belong to anybody else. A license would make it official." Zenigata answered as he held Lupin in his lap. He leaned in and in a low bedroom voice rumbled in Lupin's ear. "Besides, the thought of two Lupins now sounds like a treat."

He kissed Lupin's earlobe then leaned back in his chair very satisfied with himself. Lupin's breath caught in his throat at such a downright scandalous comment coming out of his new husband's mouth. It was uncharacteristically bold and in truth something he would expect from himself before Zenigata but it amused him. He didn't blush but it made Lupin settle down from his huff.

"Is that so?" He managed before his ever-fickle emotions switched to that of easy jocularity. "Well, I guess if you're so concerned about it, I was right in being prepared..."

Lupin reached behind Zenigata's ear and came back with a slip of paper rolled up into a tube. With a flourish, he snapped it open to reveal a marriage certificate filled out in its entirety with the exception of Zenigata's signature. He grinned, all teeth and bouncing eyebrows. Zenigata kissed Lupin's cheek as he took the paper from him.

"Ya got a pen?" He asked as he began to look over the paper. It was in French so Zenigata could only pick out certain words but he recognized the names instantly. His brow furrowed and he shot Lupin a highly unimpressed look. "Jean-Pascal Lupine and Henri Jonquil? Are you serious? This isn't legal, you know!"

Lupin shrugged in an easy-going way. 

"I thought you said paperwork with our name on it was dangerous! you're always so critical. Ah well..." He explained. Lupin took the paper from Zenigata and crumpled it into a ball. He stuffed it into his fist, using his thumb to theatrically pushed the stray edges in and then opened both hands finger by finger to reveal them both empty. Sleight of hand may have started as an occupational skill for Lupin but he was quite fond of the reactions it often got. Zenigata grew somber then. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right. A paper trail could be dangerous." he knew their love was more than signed names on paper but it did mean something. It meant the world had to recognize that they were in love. That they had legally chosen to devote their lives to each other. He supposed that the important people knew and that's what really mattered. Lupin refused to take that for an answer. He quickly pinched Zenigata's cheek between thumb and forefingers and pulled.

"Oh come on, old man! Do you really have to be so serious all the time? Lighten up, would you?" Lupin barked. He pulled a new sheet of paper as well as a pen from his inner coat pocket and held it up mockingly for Zenigata to see. This page was filled out with all the proper names. He let go of Zenigata's cheek and winked at him. "I'm surprised at you. You know nothing is ever too dangerous if it's in the name of love!"

Grabbing Lupin's face in his hands Zenigata kissed the man before taking the paper and pen in hand. The kiss had been just as sudden for Lupin as the pinch on the cheek had been for Zenigata. A wonderfully jarring little surprise that the thief had not been prepared for. A case of tit for tat which Lupin melted into. Zenigata leaned forward to sign his name using the table while somehow keeping Lupin in his lap. When he was done he slammed the pen down on the table triumphantly.

"Now nothing can keep us apart." he said wrapping his arms around Lupin's waist. "One more question and I'll stop interrogating you." He joked. Lupin fixed Zenigata with a deliberately troublesome look.

"Just one more? Am I under oath, Inspector?" The title left Lupin's mouth on habit and he remembered just after he said it that this man would never be an inspector again. That was followed with a kind of dumb wonder that Zenigata had just that very second, swapped that moniker for that of Lupin's husband. The look on Zenigata's face softened. He knew Lupin and he were having the same thought at that moment. He pulled Lupin in a little closer with that shy sheepish look on his face. 

"You seem pretty trustworthy. I don't think you have to be under oath." It was genuine and sweet. "How did you get Ami to come? She's so... practical." The word was carefully chosen but it was the right one. "I can't imagine she'd think a wedding was worth the time."

That wasn't too far off the mark, Lupin considered. He had gone to Ami's school under the guise of a visit and had sat on a bench in the courtyard with the girl who had been happy to see him in her overly reserved way. That moment of brief warmth did not last when during their conversation Lupin had thought himself cute and told Ami to guess who was getting married. Ami had favored Lupin with an unimpressed look and lifted her tablet to continue punching away at whatever she had been working on previously.

"You getting married is pointless. It's definitely unfair to her." She had explained as if that were that. Lupin wilted. He was aware of Ami's blunt outlook on him and life in general but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

"That...that's not true." Lupin began weakly. Before he could continue, Ami interjected.

"You become too infatuated and then too bored. You'll move on before too long and break her heart." She explained. Lupin had felt offended at his perceived flightiness. He held a pocket of air in his cheek which made his pout that much more pronounced as he weighed out a response. Being petulant won out in the end.

"I do not. Just because I have a wandering soul doesn't mean I'm that insensitive. And in any case, in all the years I've known him, have I ever once gotten bored with Zenigata! No, I have not thank you very much! Especially not him." He griped.

Ami had looked up from her tablet then and the look on her young face struck Lupin. It was mildly surprised but there was a thread of something not too far withdrawn from hope in it as well. Lupin's eyebrows shot up, feeling suddenly scrutinized.

"Zenigata? You're getting married to Zenigata?" She asked softly. 

Lupin hesitated then nodded with a little "Uh, yeah..."

Ami stood calmly then. She tucked her tablet beneath her arm and looked at Lupin, that same placid hopeful expression still there.

"When do we leave?" She had asked as if she had never even considered refusing before.

Now, Lupin didn't know exactly how to explain it to Zenigata. Both he and Zenigata knew Ami had all the sensitivity of a novocaine needle sometimes, so as much as Lupin wanted to paint it as a triumph of his way with words that had enchanted Ami like a storybook princess he knew it would probably not hold water. He laughed to himself at that thought and while the sound did not escape him, a lopsided little grin made its way onto Lupin's face.

"I just told her that her Papa was getting married." He chose to say. He wrinkled his nose a bit and tapped his fingertip to Zenigata's own so there would be no confusion as to who 'Papa' was. That answer almost knocked the air out of Zenigata. He looked from Lupin to Ami where she stood on the dancefloor with the two other women. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow around but eventually, he did it. Despite his best efforts, Zenigata's next words were strained as he fought back the emotion that thought brought up. 

"I'm looking forward to our adventures and I know you told me not to expect a quiet little home and a house husband but...." he paused as it almost overwhelmed him and the tears prickles at his eyes. The older man looked away embarrassed by the emotions this brought up but he couldn't help thinking of his own daughter.

Lupin laughed long and hard. Zenigata felt his emotions so clearly and fiercely and it was nothing if not totally endearing. Lupin slapped a hand across his eyes in his mirth. He peeked an eye through his splayed fingers.

"Aw, Pops. You're so cute..." He said with a shockingly candid delight.

"Shut up." Zenigata grumbled rubbing at his eyes. "I'm just saying we could have been good for her. She coulda been a kid."

Lupin was touched but didn't let it permeate his sportive mood. He slung an arm around Zenigata.

"She wouldn't want any of that. She's happy and free how she is." He reasoned lightly. "All of that is for another life. And I'm perfectly happy living the one I've got right now..."

"I know. I know." Zenigata sighed. He held Lupin a little tighter. "I'm happy too. Happiest I've ever been." he smiled up at Lupin. "I'm glad I can make you happy." 

"Well of course. It easy to be happy. We both got to achieve our life goal after all. You caught me..." Lupin came in to touch his lips to Zenigata's in a short but heartfelt kiss. It was tender. Perhaps the most terribly tender kiss they had shared in all their years together. "And I stole you."

With that Lupin stood up from Zenigata's lap. He straightened and brushed down his suit cordially, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my dance card is tragically empty." He told Zenigata. He brushed a hand through his hair with a debonair quality and fixed Zenigata with a stunning smile. He adjusted the knot of his gold tie and turn on his heel, walking off. He came to Ami and offered her one of his signature bows low at the waist. He extended his hand to the girl and when she smiled softly and placed her hand into his Lupin swept her up and began to glide her across the dance floor. 

There was a smile on Zenigata's face then. He thought about how nice it would have been to come home to Lupin after his day as a beat cop. Dinners together then helping Ami with her homework. Well, she probably wouldn't need his help but she'd let him think otherwise. Then movies and popcorn before bed. A nice little life. 

On the other hand, he'd miss the adventure and Lupin wouldn't be the same if he wasn't causing havoc. He loved his husband and he loved his life. It was only going to get better from here. Zenigata stood and walked to the dancefloor. He watched Lupin and Ami dance for another moment then grabbed Lupin as they went by.

"Sorry kid. I'm cutting in." he said as he winked at Ami then danced off with his husband.

  
Detective Yata looked at the stacks of paperwork left in little piles along his desk. There were legal documents. Evidence forms and copies of copies of subpoenas. Those had been par for the course since Manchineel's trial. It had been a messy complicated affair and the entire taskforce had been called in for statements following the incident in DC. There had yet to be a verdict but a list of war crimes as long and as heinous Manchineel's did not go with a slap on the wrist. Yata didn't need office gossip to tell him that. 

There was the files and information connected to the Zenigata abduction, as people were calling it. The cars in pursuit had lost Lupin that day and nothing had been heard from him since. The leads were scarce and always dead-ended. Add kidnapper to Lupin's already impressive rap sheet. A few agents had actually gone to Yata with their condolences at losing his partner. Yata did his best to thank them then change the subject.

There were the rumors of course. That Lupin was biding his time as he kept Zenigata in captivity. He would eventually seek ransom for the inspector and was only waiting to decide what country or organization to offer him to first. Comments abounded of Lupin trying to calculate who had the most cash to burn on Zenigata and who would pay the most per pound. Japan, France and even the United States were all top contenders, especially when someone joked that the Americans would only agree if Zenigata was returned in the Glasspar sports car Lupin had taken from them.

There was the scenario that Zenigata was dead, chopped up into little pieces by Lupin who had finally snapped or given to any one of the world's greater crime lords as a gift from the thief in exchange for some underworld boon and wearing cement shoes at the bottom of a major city bay. 

Even if Yata had not known the real truth, that one seemed far-fetched.

But amidst all the tasteless jokes and speculation, one thing remained perfectly clear. Zenigata had gone out looking like a hero amongst his men and, if Yata read the tone of the very professional emails, Interpol as a near whole. He was seen as a man who had dedicated himself to his job and it was bad old Lupin who had set Zenigata up and the inspector had gotten more than he had ever bargained for.

Yata's resignation letter was also on the desk. It had been there for months. He hadn't touched it since he wrote it and it had made its way around the desk silently in its blank envelope like a threat left unfulfilled. He sometimes thought of just throwing it into his wastepaper basket. He never did.

Yata was brought up from the murk of his thoughts when he was handed a package at his desk and was told it had been courier delivered for him. He took it and turned it over his hands. He felt like he should recognize the handwriting but it was information just out of reach of his mind and he couldn't quite grasp what the smooth cursive reminded him off.

He also did not know the return address. Postmarked in France and sent airmail but Yata's initial thought that it was something from ICPO headquarters in Lyon were cut short after he studied the names at the top of the return address.

" _Messrs. H. Jonquil & J.P. Lupine_". Lupine? LUPIN?!

Yata's heart was hammering suddenly. He tore the packaging open before he could stop himself and, pushing the papers to either side of his blotter, went to dump the contents out. It was a foolish knee jerk choice. Yata knew that. He knew that if he even suspected some kind of connection to the Lupin case he should take this bundle straight to forensics. There was no way of telling what could have been inside and Yata had ripped the top off like a child with a Christmas present. An itching fear that Yata and Zenigata had been fooled by the thief back in Washington gripped him. That Lupin had turned Zenigata's overly sensitive heart against him and used it to trick him into thinking they could feel for each other as they apparently did. Yata feared the package contained a disc or tape of ransom demands or perhaps, even worse. Perhaps Lupin had at last gone too far and Yata would reach into the package to pull out one of the inspector's fingers. The ghastliness of the thought made his skin crawl.

But then Yata took a breath and gathered himself. His cop's instincts told him that was unlikely. He had a vital piece of evidence that no one else knew about after all. Confession from Inspector Zenigata that he was not being kidnapped at all but was leaving under the cover of such. And then there had been the warmth and gentleness of Lupin's smile just before the two of them had gone off together. Something about that smile's earnest and grateful purity had stuck with Yata.

The detective looked left and right to make sure he was being observed and then before he could think any more on it, overturned the package onto the desk. Three things fell out. The first Yata recognized at once. Zenigata's Interpol badge. The second was a few flowers, gently wilted with time and travel. A spring of blue whorl like flowers and what might have been a daffodil at first glance. They were tied together with a delicate vine of Ivy, the spear-shaped leaves standing out in contrast to the blue and yellow.

The final thing was a small book, just the size to be kept in one's pocket like a field guide. The book was tan and discreet and was battered and stained with age and use. The spine was held together with a strip of silver duck tape. It looked like it had survived the elements more than once. Yata also saw that it had blood on the top edge. As if whoever been holding it in their front breast pocket had allowed blood from a shoulder wound to drip down onto it. He picked up the book and turned it over. 

_The Language Of Flowers_ , he read.


End file.
